Overlord of the Seas
by PirateRaider
Summary: When a boy in the North Blue took a stand against the world nobles, he was chosen to become the new Overlord. Now he's on a mission to conquer the North Blue and put an end to the world government. This will be heavy on OCs and will contain harem and lemons.
1. 1: A New Master

1: A new master.

The minions had been traveling all over this new world. After the last Overlord fell, everything he possessed, including his loyal minions, was cast into another dimension so that world could be forever freed from his evil. His forces and objects were scattered across a watery world of pirates. Now it was up to an older-than-dirt minion and a young succubus to find a new bastion of evil and have him lead them in their return to power. They were Gnarl and Yukari. Gnarl was much the same as he was in games. Yukari had an uncanny resemblance to Twiska from Brandish, except her hair was dark blue. They teamed up because they both wanted an evil, powerful master to serve.

"I can't believe it. The oracle said that boy in the East Blue was destined for greatness. He'd be the most wanted man of the east blue, he'd take down legendary foes that are impossible to beat, he'd declare war on the entire world and run rampant on all three of the world government's most powerful, impenetrable locations. We track him down to and what do we find? A rubber kid that doesn't have an evil bone in his body and will never do anything or even tolerate anything we need our master to do," Yukari complained.

"Yes, you'd think that in a world full of pirates, there would be an abundance of men who more than qualify. But no, they're all cowards, weaklings and fools. But don't worry. It may take us a few years, but we will find a new master. After all, evil always finds a way," said Gnarl.

"Evil already found a way. We just weren't there for it. The world government is nothing but a terrorist organization that conquered the world hundreds of years ago by slaughtering everyone who stood against them. Now any country that doesn't bow down and give them everything they want gets invaded and it's citizens get enslaved. It doesn't matter how young or how old, they all end up working until they die, building a bridge no one wants or needs. Just because the world nobles, (who aren't worth their weight in raw sewage,) said "I'd like a bridge that circles the entire planet. I don't care if billions of people die making it and it takes over a thousand years to finish, just make it happen." And the ones that are aligned to them have to empty their bank accounts on a regular basis and hand over all their resources. And what do they get in return? Their people ending up on the government run slave market that it claims to have no knowledge of, bullshit propaganda instead of news, and no protection from criminals whatsoever. You could take over almost any island in the world, and as long as you bribe them, the marines won't ever lift a finger to stop you."

"Yes, this world is glorious and I love almost everything about it. If those celestial dragons weren't worthless, one of them might have been our first choice."

"Yeah, if they weren't all completely retarded, disgusting enough to make a sea monster vomit from a hundred miles away, and so weak that crippled children could kick their asses in a fair fight, then I would've become their favourite sex slave by now. But there's nothing we can do about that."

They landed on an island in the north blue, but soon found there weren't even any pirates there. Let alone somebody who was Overlord material.

"Let's relax here for a while, then stock up on supplies before leaving. Maybe somebody worthwhile will sail in," said Yukari.

A few days later a gargantuan ship sailed in. But it wasn't who they were hoping for.

"Looks like the town's celebrating the arrival of a celestial dragon. I have no idea why. He's probably going to blow up all the landmarks he doesn't like, use children as target practise to test out his new gun, force the most beautiful women here into his already oversized harem, and murder their loving husbands. Nobody'll lift a finger to do anything about it, or even complain, and those women will be forever disappointed in the bedroom," Yukari said to Gnarl.

Sure enough, as he neared the island the celestial dragon decided he didn't like the lighthouse and opened fire on it. There were several kids living there, but to him they nothing but vermin to be stomped on.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Over half the lighthouse was destroyed and kids came out, running for their lives.

"See? What'd I tell ya? He kills kids and he'll get treated like a-"

Ka-BOOOOOMM!

The front of the ship was suddenly blown up, along with the celestial dragon. The whole town was watching, but no one could believe it.

Ka-BOOOOOMM! Ka-BOOOOOMM! Ka-BOOOOOMM!

Someone in the lighthouse was shooting back. And not with a normal cannon either. Every hit yielded an impossibly massive explosion. The world noble's ship and everyone on it was quickly sent to the bottom. Even if it was in self defence, no one had ever heard of something like that happening.

"We may have just found our new master," said Gnarl.

"Let's hope so."

Fear of retaliation sent the whole island into a panic. The government would likely blame the entire island for this and wipe them all out. A large group grabbed an assortment of weapons and rushed to lighthouse. A number of browns also made their way there while staying out of site.

"SPIIIDEEER! Do you have any idea what you've DOOOOOONE!?"

A lone figure, shrouded in darkness stepped out onto the lighthouse balcony. He was just a kid wearing a hood that concealed his face, but there was something dark and imposing about him.

"I defended myself, my home and my friends from some homicidal fool's unprovoked attack! Is there anything wrong with that?" he called back.

"That was a god damn world noble! YOU IDIOT!"

"Don't care!"

"You fucking retard! I'm gonna fucking kill you! And your friends! And- Ow!"

The yelling man was hit in the head by a bottle filled with nails.

"What the-"

POW!

The bottle of nails exploded and everyone in the first three rows dropped dead. Spider smiled and lit two more nail bombs. The crowd turned and ran as the explosives were hurled at them.

Spider laughed in triumph as they fled. The victory was his.

The minions were in shock and awe as they saw him in all his evil glory. They had no doubts that he would be their new master. Then he started helping his friends. (Addressing their injuries, quelling their fears, etc.) Then they started to second guess their choice.

"Hey, I know he seems like a nice guy while he's helping his friends out, but he just blew up a giant ship with a massive crew and one of those stupid celestial dragons on it. Then he slaughtered everyone who complained. And he did so without hesitating. He's still young and that limits how evil he is at the moment, but he has limitless potential. Plus making sure your troops are in fighting shape and have good moral is common sense on the battlefield. As far as potential overlords go, he's the best any world has to offer," said Yukari.

"You're absolutely right. We'll let him take full command over us. And if he's a worthwhile master, we'll follow him."

Many people evacuated the island to escape the wrath of the world government. Spider's friends spent as much time as possible trying to finish the submarine they were building. The submarine was Spider's design and he had already finished the mechanical parts and much of the rest of it. All they had to do was finish making it a waterproof container. The test run for it was supposed to be well over a month away, but now they had to finish it and use it to escape the island a great deal sooner than that. Spider would've helped, but making things waterproof wasn't one of his strong points. Windows were especially troublesome for him. So rather than join in, screw up and cause delays, he chose to let them handle it and help out by getting them the stuff they needed.

It took the government over a week and a half to find out something had happened, several days to discover that the ship had been attacked and sunk, but only a few hours to mobilise an entire army. They ended up working around the clock to reach a short, yet unknown deadline, knowing that they'd die if they failed.

During this time, Spider had been having all sorts of fun. He and his minions had been raising hell with the locals as he learned how to control them. He stole things for the fun of it, stole parts for the sub, broke things for the fun of it, beat down everyone who tried to stop him and readied the island for the upcoming invasion. He also met three very grateful mermaids who seemed almost too eager to show their gratitude, and boobs. There was an orange haired one named Misty, a brunette named May, and a blue haired one called Dawn. They were all a bit younger than him, and had impressive breasts that they didn't mind showing off. (They were basically mermaid versions of the same three girls from pokemon, except with bigger boobs.) They had been the noble's pets that he kept in a fish tank for his amusement. They were all so grateful to their saviour that they kept trying to seduce him, and he didn't seem to mind one bit. The only thing that stopped him from spending all his time groping and making out with them was the imminent danger of the marines. (But he still managed to find enough time for groping, making out, and further groping.)

The marines came full force with the power of a buster call. Most of the islanders had already fled to avoid their wrath. The ones who couldn't escape either surrendered to their fate or prepared to go down fighting. A few tried to confront them and explain what happened, but no one believed them. After all, who'd believe one random orphaned kid could do something like that.

The giant battleships launched a continuous barrage and explosions rocked the island. But the island was too big and sturdy to be destroyed so easily. There was only a small village at the port and the main town was further inland, surrounded by mountains. The amount of damage those ships could do was minimal, but they continued to bombard the island anyway.

"What the heck are they doing?"

"Spider! We have to get outta here!"

"You guys wait for an opening, then get into the submarine and make a run for it. Make sure nobody sees you, they'll kill everybody on sight. You should head to Glengar and hide until this blows over," he told his friends.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll cover ya. This whole island's nothin' but sea prism stone. These idiots forgot that when they rushed over here. Now they're just wasting ammo trying to destroy an island that's impervious to their attacks. As soon as they send in the ground troops I'll catch them in my traps and wipe them out. That should distract them enough for you to get away. Once you're gone I'll make my escape. I'll catch up to you guys later."

"Good luck buddy."

Eventually the marines realised how effective their assault really was and changed their tactics. An entire army of marines swarmed the island and charged towards the town.

"It's about time."

Spider summoned his minions and prepared for battle. He used his nail bombs to devastate their numbers and herd them into trap areas. The most commonly used were the fields of fire. He had soaked many places in oil and when they poured in he used flaming arrows to set them all on fire.

Their guns proved to be a serious problem for him. But when the battleships caused a mountain lake to drain, the water hit the marines as hard as a truck, leaving them injured and their gunpowder soaked. Spider seized the opportunity and swept his minions into them. The marines panicked and tried to fight, but the minions mowed them down and stole their swords.

"This is awesome! We're totally kicking their asses!"

Then some new guys showed up. They appeared to be high-ranking and the one in front seemed to be flamboyantly gay. He started giving some speech that was so annoying Spider shot him in the neck with an arrow just to shut him up.

The rest of them thrusted their arms forward, but nothing happened. It was easy to see that they were attempting to use devil fruit powers. But trying that on an island of sea prism stone was foolhardy. The only thing they accomplished was leaving themselves wide open for Spider's arrows and minions. They probably would've noticed earlier if the effects weren't diluted. The island shut down devil fruit powers, but it didn't render the users helpless and weak, just more easily tired.

The high-ranking marines managed to put up a serious fight, even without their powers. But against the well guided minions and Spider's arrows, the only survivor was the one who retreated while using his men as shields.

Rather than sticking around for them to regroup, Spider recalled the minions and took off. A bunch of locals saw what he did and reported it to the others. It was shocking to say the least. This one kid, backed up by a bunch of ugly monkeys, was destroying an entire army. The men there decided to regain their dignity by fighting the marines and defending their island.

"Do you realise one of those guys was a vice admiral?" Yukari said as soon as she found Spider.

"Do you realise how stupid these guys are? These idiots attacked without even saying: "Hey does anyone know anything about this island?" This is the sea prism stone capital of the world and they're the ones that buy it all. Devil fruit powers don't work here and the place is virtually indestructible. That's public knowledge that they've had right from the get-go, but they still attack with battleships and devil fruit users. If they just sent in an army of regular soldiers with guns and swords, I would've lost already. If they had even bothered reading the sign to see if they had the right place before blowing it up, they would've noticed we had sea prism stone capital of the world written in huge letters. It's almost like they're trying to lose."

"You're amazing. And where did you get these weapons?"

"I made them myself. The nail bombs were easy and cheap. But the mega shots are my pride and joy. They're cannonballs that can blow up anything. And it's about time to use them on those battleships."

The men of the island were all miners, making them very strong and tough, but poorly trained in combat. Somehow this was enough for them to overpower the marine forces. The island had become a warzone. Spider's friends chose this time to escape on the submarine, while he made his way to the hidden cannons with the mega shots.

As the battleships continued their bombardment, Spider aimed at the cannons of two of them and fired. The shots hit their marks and the weapons were disabled. Then he took aim at a large number of soldiers and blew them up.

Spider's retaliation drew the attention of the marines, who decided to reposition their ships to deal with this potential threat. This gave his friends the opportunity they needed to get into the sub unnoticed and make their way out to sea.

The sub had been hidden in a cave and had escaped the explosions. It was built by child hands and some of it was rushed, so the quality wasn't that great. Its maximum depth was less than fifty feet, it moved via a pedal system that offered slow speed and required a great deal of effort, it a few small leaks, and if it wasn't for a tube sticking out they'd have to completely resurface every once in a while or risk running out of air. But it was all they needed to escape this hell and they were pleased with their work.

"Looks like your friends are leaving without ya," said Yukari.

"That's the plan. They make a run for it while I keep killing everyone."

"And what'll you do when you run out of ammo? You can't keep this up forever."

"There's still two ways to survive this. One is to a steal a ship and make a break for it. The other is to hide in a cave for a couple days until they think we're all dead."

"I thought all the boats were gone."

"Some greedy rich guy sold as many of his ships as he could, then locked the rest up so the poor folk can't get to them. Then he ran off on the grandest ship he had. But with the marines blowing up everything, there's a good chance the door's been blasted open."

"And if that's not an option we go for the cave?"

"Yep, the cave's plan B. Although from the looks of things, we might as well stick around and watch them die."

The locals were on a rampage and had their foes on the run. It was clear they were winning against the men on foot, but they had nothing that could take down the battleships. On the other hand, the battleships had already done almost all the damage they could do.

"Spider!"

They turned to see some men running up.

"Do you have anything that can deal with those ships?"

"The mega shots are only things strong enough to do any damage to them. And I've already used most of them up. But if you wanna piss 'em off, I got some smoke bombs, stink bombs and gas bombs down there. Should give 'em some trouble."

"Okay. And where are the mega shots?"

"Here. Just don't waste them, I don't have any more. Save them for when it counts."

"Good advice. Thank you."

The men took the shots and left.

"Do you think giving them that stuff was a good idea?" asked Yukari.

"Why not? They're gonna use them the same way I was. Now we can focus on getting a ship and getting outta here before they call in reinforcements."

Spider and his minions rushed to the private docks. The place was basically a remodelled cave with some giant doors facing the sea. When they got there, the place was demolished and smoke was pouring out.

"Looks like they not only opened the door, they also sunk the ships inside," said Yukari.

"Get in there and see if there's anything left. We'll cover ya," said Spider.

A team of marines came in. These guys were far stronger than the regular marines. They moved so fast they could barely be seen and massacred everyone in their path. They turned the tide of the battle with lightning speed.

"Spider! There's one ship left in here! But it looks ridiculous!"

"Is it that rainbow one?"

"Yes!"

"It'll have to do! Bring it around so we can get on board!"

A bunch of marines rushed in to attack, so he swept his minions into them and let his arrows fly. Some of the more powerful marines took notice of his victory and decided to check him out. One of which was eager to test him out firsthand and ran down to fight him.

Spider fired an arrow at his heart, but it bounced off his iron body. He fired another at his throat, but the man caught it like it was nothing. He swept his minions at him, but they were easily kicked out of the way.

"Is that all you can do boy? You'll never defeat me!" the man boasted.

Spider recalled the minions and stepped forward to take the man on himself. The ones watching figured the kid was either stupid or incredible. Then he threw a nail bomb at the guy and took cover. The man didn't move, thinking that his iron body technique could handle anything thrown at him.

The bomb went off and the man dropped dead. Nails pierced him all over. The marines were shocked by this but Spider wasn't.

"Remove the word 'never' and I'd have to agree with you."

"Spider! Get on!" Yukari cried out.

She had brought the ship around and was ready to sail off. But she couldn't leave without her master. Coincidently, this was when Gnarl showed up. As Spider ushered them all on board, a pair of marines with swords attacked him. He pulled out a small pair of axes and defended himself. Their blades clashed and at one point he spun around to hid foe's right, struck him in the arms and then in the back of the head. The other guy tried to strike him down at this point, but he ducked underneath it, then slashed his throat with an uppercut.

Spider didn't notice that one of the warships was taking aim at his only means of escape. But he did notice the sudden barrage of smoke and gas bombs hitting those warships. The men could no longer see where they were aiming and wound up firing on their own forces.

For a moment he though he was the last one to board, but then the mermaids jumped out of the water and landed on the deck. It was a surprise to see they'd rather stick with him and risk getting blown up than leave him and get to safety.

As Spider sailed off, he lit his last arrows on fire and shot them at the gas engulfed battleships, setting them ablaze. For a second he thought that would be the end of it, but then someone came rushing at him, running on the air.

Acting fast, he grabbed his last nail bomb, lit it, and tossed it into the air. The nails hit the man and he was dead before he hit the water. Gnarl grinned.

"Full sails! Get this ship moving! We should've been long gone by now," said Spider.

"Death, destruction, minion carnage, the world's greatest fighters slaughtered, an entire army destroyed. This is wonderful news. We have found our new Overlord. But we can't go straight into the good stuff yet, this boy needs a proper evil upbringing," said Gnarl.

And for ten years, the boy trained in combat, magic, warfare, and all things evil.


	2. 2: The Conquest Begins

2: The conquest begins.

Ten years had passed since the minions found a boy who showed tremendous overlording potential. He trained long and hard during those years. He gained super strength, impossibly great fighting skills, knowledge of almost everything he'd need to know, a mastery of Haki, a powerful suit of armour, a deadly double bladed axe, and several spells. And he had been exposed to so much demonic power that his body had changed and he now used acid as eyewash. He even traveled the Grand Line on a training journey. But it was all over now and the time for his rise had come.

Spider now towered over regular people and wore a medieval suit of armour. He rode a fast ship and wielded several destructive weapons. He had gained a number of allies, some of which were supposed to show up to help him conquer the island he was born on. But unless they showed up quick, he would go in with only his minions, seeing as how he was almost ready to dock the ship and march inland.

"Master, are you sure you wanna start here? I mean, Seastone Island may be your childhood home, but you defended it from a buster call when you were eleven. This is a really hard place to invade," said Yukari.

"That's exactly why I'm starting there. I need my tower built in a place that's easy to defend and difficult to attack. Otherwise it'll be destroyed while I'm not there and everything I worked so hard to gain will be lost."

"Can't you at least wait for the others? This place has a huge naval base and an army of soldiers. They're not gonna give up the sea prism stone capital of the world. You'll need help for this."

"They'll have to catch up later."

Spider grabbed his axe and checked the ship. His minions were everywhere. When he first met them they were short, imp-like creatures that were hideous and stupid as hell. But they were completely obedient, far stronger than they looked, and dangerous in a fight, which made them extremely useful. But after a powerful succubus infected the brown hive, they changed form. Physically the only remaining similarities were height, skin color and pointy ears. They were now beautiful girls with long hair, flawless bodies and ample breasts. They had gotten even stronger, several times stronger than the average adult, and more skilled and dangerous in a fight. The only thing that hadn't improved was their intelligence. They were still extremely stupid, mischievous and loyal. They had also become extremely lustful and would rape anyone they came across. All their weapons and clothing were either stolen or scavenged. The new ones were given rags to wear and wooden clubs to wield. Although some of them who didn't like the rags chose to leave their breasts exposed or go completely nude until they could find something they liked. None of them saw a problem with doing that.

Inside the ship were the skull fireball, shield and evil presence spells, the tower heart, the brown hive, some things they had acquired on their journey, and Spider's adopted daughter Erza. She was a ten year old blonde who acted very sweet and had the power of the Sight-Sight fruit which let her create a hole in reality that let her and those near her view anything, no matter where it was or when it happened. Five years ago the world government found out what she could do and massacred her family and decimated her hometown in effort to capture her and exploit her powers. Overlord Spider slaughtered the men involved and took her in. Since then they've become very close. Erza had a habit of breaking the fourth wall.

While the Evil Presence spell, Tower Heart and Brown hive were the same as in the game, the Shield and Skull Fireball spells were not. The Shield spell could be expanded to protect all his forces, and while it didn't last too long, it was practically indestructible. The Skull fireball was a major improvement on the original Fireball. It could be fired quickly with several times the power of the original, or it could be charged up to increase its power. It only took two or three seconds to fully charge and then it could blow up an entire house. (Or as he found out during its test run, the bottom floor of a tower, causing the whole thing to collapse.) And its range was vastly increased, so he could use it in ship battles.

Gnarl was no longer on board, as he had been killed several years earlier by government assassins. A decision they came to regret, as the revenge included many deaths, massive destruction, and the theft of a shipment of devil fruits.

After grabbing a buckler shield and a blunderbuss, he called forth fifty of his minions to join him, while the rest guarded the ship and Erza. Until a base of operations was established he would not be able to summon more of them while he was away from the ship, so reinforcing his numbers during battle would not be an option. Something that had his succubus girlfriend worried.

Overlord Spider took his minions ashore and they headed straight into the forest. The forest was a good place for them as it provided cover and obstacles they could easily get around. So it seemed he was off to a good start.

"Erza, I'm worried," said Yukari. "I need to see my master."

"Okay, do you want to see him bathing? Or do you want to see him having sex with you?"

Yukari paused. She would've said she wanted to see what he's doing now, but her succubus nature couldn't be denied.

"Let's watch him having sex for a while."

Back in the forest, Spider had collected some life force and found a large pack of wolves for his minions. The browns had a strange ability to instantly tame, ride and control wolves. A power that would be of great help soon.

He left the forest and soon found a group of marines. He swept his minions into them and charged in. The marines were so caught off guard that they were all slaughtered before they could get a single hit in.

The minions looted the bodies and made off with swords, jackets and hats. Spider then did the same thing to other groups of marines. Gradually thinning their numbers while getting better weapons for his forces. This continued on for quite a while before he moved on to attack their base.

As he moved closer to the base, he encountered a large field of dry wheat. After a moment, he noticed it was full of marines who were lazing about. Clearly it was a favourite spot for the marines to slack off when they should be working. He shot a fireball that took the form of a flaming skull and the field was engulfed in flames before the marines could escape. A few managed to get out while still suffering burns, but they were quickly and easily dispatched by Spider.

The sudden burning field did not go unnoticed and soon the marines were made aware of his presence and the threat he posed.

Large groups of marines assembled and rushed towards him with local miners backing them up. They headed straight to the burning field, but he was already gone. They decided to split up and search. They split off into smaller groups and headed off, each armed and ready for battle.

Splitting up and spreading out to find him did allow them to cover more ground, but if they had stuck together for safety, (as a few cowards requested,) they would've had a much better chance of survival. After all, he'd already been taking them down in groups and them coming after him wasn't going to change that.

With a number of his minions riding wolves, Overlord Spider had the power to strike fast, take down his targets and move on at a high speed. He tore through several more groups before they realised what he was doing and regrouped.

As they retreated Spider took note of how things were progressing. He had slaughtered a great many of his targets and lost very few of his minions. At this rate victory was assured. But they'd have to be total retards not to change their tactics. Likely they'd use the lay of the land to their advantage and try to trap him somewhere. After all there were plenty of places to do that and if you weren't familiar with island it'd be difficult to figure out which path to take. But they didn't know who he was, so him knowing the landscape could easily catch them off guard.

There was a path that led up the mountain and passed the places he could be ambushed. He could not only avoid their traps, but also get the high ground, which would be critical during battle.

The path was hidden by bushes, but he knew where it was. A skull fireball was enough to clear them out of the way. He led his minions up the path and he soon spotted his foes. A number of marines and civilians were spilling oil all over the other pathways and empty lots. Clearly they were planning to set him on fire as he went through there.

They were almost done and the places were still crowded when Spider set them on fire. Then he relaxed and enjoyed their screams of pain.

The marine in charge of the island was commander Jarek. A mountain of a man who wielded an oversized sword and often carried a cannon on his back. When he found out what had been going on, he was furious.

"How the hell did you let this happen?! Pirates invade the island, slaughter everyone in their path, and no one tells me until OVER HALF MY FORCES ARE WIPED OUT!"

"Sorry sir. It's just we were caught off guard. Pirates have never attacked here before so we weren't ready for this. And there's so few of them that they were able to sneak around undetected."

"Idiots! Get all remaining forces over here now! I'll take them down myself! Everyone else can back me up!"

"Should we call in backup from headquarters, or the other branches?"

"Not yet. If I fail to take them down, or it looks like I'm about to lose, then you call in backup. Now get going!"

Jarek grabbed his weapons. A massive sword far too big and heavy for any normal man to use, a cannon without a base that he used as a bazooka and often kept strapped to his back, and a bag full of cannonballs. He didn't know who he was up against, but the only people in the world strong enough to take him on were on the Grand Line and usually had devil fruit powers. He was one of the most powerful men in the North Blue. And on this island where devil fruit didn't work, he was unstoppable. These pirates were fools to challenge him.

As Jarek rallied his forces and prepared for battle, Overlord Spider got into position for an attack on their base. He had found and raided a weapons cache and made off with a supply of cannonballs and random weapons for his minions. He didn't have a cannon with him, but he took the cannonballs anyway.

The majority of the marines came out carrying heavy, rectangular shields to defend from any attacks. They didn't know where he was yet, but with their fastest runners and tracking dogs about to take off, they'd find him soon.

Overlord Spider put down his weapons and picked up the cannonballs. He was in a great position for battle. He had the high ground and could attack with ease. So he started throwing the cannonballs. They flew an amazing distance and hit the marines.

BAAMM! BAAMM! BAAMM! BAAMM!

The shields of the marines did little to stop the blasts. They were devastated by the explosions. (Because somehow the cannonballs in One Piece explode when they hit something, rather than just punching holes in it.) But they saw where they came from. Jarek and several others pulled out telescopes to get a good look at their foes.

"One big guy in armour and a bunch of little girls? That's who's been doing all this?"

"Weird. Where's their cannons?"

Overlord Spider threw more cannonballs.

"Wow, that guy's got one hell of an arm."

BAAMM! BAAMM!

Jarek pulled out the cannon on his back and fired it like a bazooka.

BOOOM!

The shot hit the minions and wiped out a bunch of them. Spider knew this could be trouble as he had no way of summoning more and if they got wiped out by the cannons and guns before more of the marines were taken out, he could be overwhelmed.

"He might be strong, but he's a fool to challenge me like this. Target his little girls and wipe them all out! With any luck he'll last just long enough to die by my blade."

Seeing that he was in danger of losing his minions, Spider put down the cannonballs and cast the shield spell. This protected them from everything the marines threw at them. The marines rushed in to see if they could break the shield with their blades, only to be hit with a strange power that knocked them all unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" said Jarek. Then he realised he was the only one left standing. "Oh my god! The conqueror's haki! You have the conqueror's haki!?"

"I also have this axe!" Spider roared as dropped the shield spell, charged in and attacked Jarek with his axe.

Jarek was barely able to block the strike in time. Then he was on the defensive as he had to deal with a series of fast, powerful strikes from his opponent. He had to struggle just to avoid getting killed. He jumped back to get some distance and get a chance to go on the offensive. But he was met with a flying kick to gut that sent him tumbling across the ground and into a tree that shattered on impact.

The two men were both huge and insanely powerful. But it was clear that Jarek was greatly outmatched by the Overlord. He couldn't stand up to his overwhelming attacks and was easily beaten down. Every time he blocked with his sword, he was dealt bone shattering punches and kicks. He was forced back as his foe pressed on. Axe clashed against sword until the oversized sword finally broke.

Jarek turned and ran for his life. He went as far as he could go before his injuries caused him to stumble and fall. But by some miracle, he landed only a few feet away from a large sword. He scrambled over to it and grabbed it with his left hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Only to have his left arm chopped off.

He lied there, screaming in pain for a minute. Then Spider picked him up, carried him to a nearby cliff and threw him into the ocean.

With their leader and greatest warrior gone, the marine base soon fell into his hands. He had won.


	3. 3: Overlord Island

3: Overlord Island.

Using a mere fifty minions, Overlord Spider had invaded a well fortified island and fought through a small army of marines. And once he defeated their strongest warrior, he invaded their base and tore through everyone in his path with ease. It was a bloody massacre and the marines were wiped out. The islanders were still there, but they weren't where he attacked.

Right about the same time he finished taking over the marine base, his backup arrived. They were called the Spider pirates and most of them were his childhood friends that he helped escape during the buster call.

The first was Rave, the dragon. A large, dark man and their fearless captain who wielded the powers of the Dragon-Dragon fruit. The fully changed form looked a lot like the red eyes black dragon from Yugioh, but the size of a ship, with dark green skin and a long spiky tail. It could breathe fire and acid, and the spikes on his tail could be launched with deadly force. The in-between form looked much like the previous, but it was an anthro form and it often fought by creating explosive fireballs in his hands and throwing them. Up next was Kane, the sword hunter. A valued member of the crew, even though he wasn't with them full time. This man often traveled all over to steal all kinds of weapons and gear. He was extremely skilled in armed combat, had a vast arsenal, and could be very unpredictable. Then there was Cage, the storm. A powerful and highly accurate gunman who could control weather with his Storm-Storm devil fruit. He acted more like a cowboy than a pirate. Up next was Stryker, the demon. He had the powers of the Fang-Fang devil fruit, which gave him the power to sprout limitless fangs from anywhere, create weapons, armour and various objects from fangs, and it turned him into a horrifying and somewhat insane cannibal that craved raw meat. He didn't seem so much like a pirate as he did something that came crawling up from the depths of hell. Then there was Tanya. A beautiful, sexy and abnormally busty thief with the powers of the Bat-Bat devil fruit. She loved to show off and brag about her body and powers of flight. Although many have wondered how she could fly with those giant boobs weighing her down. Up next was Kyra. A beautiful and amazingly skilled fighter who wore a pair of clawed gloves on each hand and had another claw sticking out of each shoe. She also wielded an enchanted scythe with built in sea prism stones. Making her a serious threat to devil fruit users. Although she doesn't show off as much as Tanya, there's no shortage of guys who fantasized about her.

Those were all his surviving childhood friends. The ones that joined up later started with Jade, a cute girl who worked as the ship's cook. She was barely a teenager and used the Rabbit-Rabbit devil fruit. Combat wise, the thing she was known best for was running away. Up next was Brolly. A fusion between man and ape, made via an experiment to make stronger soldiers. He was as strong as a giant gorilla, could move like a monkey, and was surprisingly smart. He fights with anchors on chains, heavy swords, and his own raw power. The pirate lifestyle suited him well. Finally there was Max, the destroyer. He was a lot like Kratos from God of War, but less of a jerk and with a full head of long black hair. He wielded the sceptre of destruction. A magical rod that could destroy anything. On one end it had a demonic, dragon-like head with an open mouth and ram horns, on the other end it had a large, but short blade with an orb built into it. He came actually came from a whole other world.

They were a small, but powerful and fearsome crew of pirates. Both Rave and Stryker had high bounties and they were quickly becoming the most wanted pirates of the north blue.

They had been hoping to help Spider conquer the island, but he acted sooner than they thought and they ended up missing the entire battle. Finding that out shocked and annoyed them.

"Spider! I thought you were gonna wait for us. Not do this all yourself," Rave called out as soon as he spotted him.

"If I can't handle step two on my own, then I might as well give up and not even bother trying in the first place."

"Step two? With everything that's happened over the years, you're at least up to step ten or twenty," said Kyra.

"Those years of training was step one, taking control of this island so I have a place to rule from is step two."

"The guy's a master of walking on stilts."

"Anything left for us to do?"

"You can take over while I rest. The town in the middle of the island is where I'm putting my tower. I need it and everyone in it gone before Veronica shows up."

"That mean anything goes?"

"Anything goes, have fun and expect some of them to resist."

Spider and his minions made their way back to his ship. There he found Yukari and Erza passed out naked. It was clear that they had been having lesbian sex while he was off fighting. It certainly wasn't the first time that happened, but didn't bother him at all. And seeing them both nude was something he loved. If he wasn't worn out from battle then he would've raped Yukari on the spot. But instead he went to his chair, sat down and took a short nap.

Meanwhile the Spider pirates were conflicted about what they should do. Some wanted to show mercy and let everyone gather up their stuff and evacuate. Others just wanted to blow the place up. Stryker wanted to eat everyone.

With the island shutting down devil fruit powers, they had an uphill battle against the locals. But even without being at full strength, they still tore through everyone in their paths. In the end the town was destroyed, but the people survived and managed to keep most of their possessions. Most of them got their asses kicked and a few of them were killed, but the pirates were far more lenient towards them than the Overlord would've been.

A while later Spider was woken up by the sounds of cannon fire. He quickly realised marine reinforcements had arrived and were on the attack. He had been hoping that he crushed the naval base before they called for help, but he wasn't surprised.

Seeing the three marine ships headed their way, the Spider pirates took action. They jumped onto their ship so they could face them where their devil fruit powers still worked.

Seeing the pirate ship coming towards them, the marines quickly checked to see who they were up against. And then froze in fear. It took a minute and some inspiring words to shake off their fears and prepare to go into battle, determined to win.

Cage commanded the winds to turn in their favour, they would attack head-on and crush them quickly. Rave turned into his dragon form and four of the others climbed on before he took flight.

Rave dropped the crew off on one ship while he went after another. Just as the marines charged in to attack, they were stopped cold by sight of the third ship being blown to pieces by a mega shot Cage fired. This gave the pirates an opportune moment to strike.

Brolly sent his anchors into several of them, sending them flying. Stryker sprouted fangs from his arms and began tearing them apart. Kane threw a series of knives and scored a kill with each one. Kyra dodged sword strikes from several marines and then cut them down. Soon the entire ship was wiped out.

A ship's cannons are rarely designed to fire at things in the sky, so the crew of the last ship was forced to rely on their rifles, which didn't have nearly enough power to penetrate Rave's hide. He made a few passes over the ship, using his flames to roast everyone. Then he finished it off with fireballs that blew it to smithereens.

Spider wasn't able to get there in time to help, but he did congratulate them on their victory. With the island conquered and the marine reinforcements defeated, they all took time to rest and recover.

While everyone was on break, Yukari decided to get on her master. She was naked, horny and overcome by her lust. Lucky for her, Spider was more than willing to satisfy her. He had her screaming in ecstasy in no time as he thrust inside her.

She was on the verge of fainting when another succubus strolled in. Her name was Veronica and she wasn't like Yukari. She was a Lilim, a daughter of the demon lord and she held tremendous magical powers. (She looked a lot like the MGE profile version, but her breasts were more than twice as big.) Veronica had tried repeatedly to claim him as her husband, but he was resistant to her charms. She became his ally and did whatever he wanted in exchange for sex. She still wanted him as her husband, but he desired an entire harem, whereas she wanted him all to herself. So their relationship became as much about business as it was about sex.

"Hey Spidey."

"Veronica. You showed up earlier than I thought."

"I couldn't wait. I'm ready and willing to fuck until I can't think straight, build your tower, fuck until I can't stand, finish the tower, fuck until I'm stuck in a wheelchair, add all those things you wanted for it, then celebrate by fucking until I'm almost dead," she said with a smile.

"Seeing as how Yukari's out of it and I'm not even close to being done yet, I'd like to get started on that as soon as possible."

They went to his bed and wasted no time getting started. Veronica stripped nude and shook her massive tits for him, then she proceeded to give him a lapdance. Before she could finish, he grabbed her, threw her on the bed, plunged his fingers into pussy to make her wet, then thrusted his rod inside her.

Erza was wide awake and using her powers to watch them have sex. Every time he ever had sex with a woman, she watched, masturbated and fantasized that she was the one in their place, screaming in ecstasy as he stretched her holes and ruined her for any other man.

It was no secret that she was in love, but she was his adopted daughter and their relationship reflected that of a father and daughter. He treated her well, but would not satisfy her desires. If it wasn't for Yukari having lesbian sex with her, she would've tried mounting him in his sleep already. On the other hand, having that succubus around, constantly emitting that lust energy, was the main reason she was so horny.

Veronica was a Lilim, making her insatiable in the bedroom. The only way a man could satisfy her is if was an incubus with incredible sexual skills, or he was under some sort of spell. Spider wasn't an incubus, so she had to guess that his ability to force her into submission and have her begging for her life through sex alone, every time they met, had to be due to some kind of spell. (Because even a mutant freak of nature couldn't possibly be that good in bed.)

"She knows she can't ever possibly satisfy him on her own, but rather than letting him have a harem, she still wants him all to herself. She's going to die and it's her own fault," said Erza.

Spider walked out of the bedroom with Veronica slung over his shoulder, naked and unconscious. A while later she woke up and got to work. She had gotten the Sceptre of Creation from Max and could now easily create anything she wanted. The Sceptre of Creation had a large jewel-like orb that randomly changed colors and seemed to continuously rotate, despite clearly being held in place. It had a long metal shaft with inscriptions along it and a face at the top with red jewels for eyes. The end was spear-like with a set of three red jewels on each side. It's powers were astounding and its worth was beyond measure. That said, Max's Sceptre of Destruction could annihilate anything made by it and he could reclaim it by force if wanted. She was only allowed to use it as long as he permitted it.

Veronica was to create a tower for the Overlord. He had given her blueprints to follow, the spot had been cleared out, and it was time to get started. After looking at the blueprints she realised she had a lot of work to do. What he wanted was nothing short of gargantuan. She knew he'd want something impressive to serve as his fortress, but this was too much. At least a third of it's height was above the mountains that surrounded it. And if that wasn't enough there was a massive underground dungeon included in the plans. And it wasn't all about the size, there were incredibly powerful defences as well, including insanely powerful weapons and having the whole thing covered in sea prism stone. Her mother was the demon lord and her castle had nothing on this.

For a moment she thought about trying to change his mind about the design, but then she realised she could charge him through the roof for this project. He'd have to do whatever she wanted. No matter what her demands were, it would still be a great deal for a place like this. She could claim him as her husband, rule his kingdom herself, and move her people in. It was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

She got started on it. The ground floor was the hardest as it had a wide variety of things. He included everything she could think of and more. The one that caught her eye the most was the arena where prisoners would fight each other and savage beasts in front of a large crowd. He really knew how to be evil.

While Veronica worked on that, Spider got to work on the locals. He used his evil presence spell to turn many into mind controlled slaves. Many surrendered, begged for mercy and swore to do everything asked of them in an attempt to be spared from the mind control. It worked, but Spider didn't consider it an act of mercy, as those under the mind control were much happier and lived without fear of punishment. Whereas the slaves who could think for themselves lived in constant fear and misery.

It took time, plenty of magic power and the deaths of some brave but foolhardy individuals, as well as some guys he just didn't like, but he managed to completely dominate everyone on the island.

While he was doing that, the Spider pirates were back at sea. They had been tasked with finding and eliminating all possible threats in the waters around the island.

There were only a few pirates around there, due to it being so close to a large naval base. And the power of those pirates was nothing they hadn't faced countless times before. Erza tipped them off about their whereabouts so they could start fighting sooner.

The first bunch came into view. They were the Rat pirates. An embarrassing bunch who only went after the weakest targets. Their greatest skill was running away. Children playing pirates had more guts than them. And if that wasn't enough, they didn't even maintain their ship, have decent weapons, or put any effort into getting stronger. They were originally formed under the idea that they could easily amass a giant following and defeat everyone in their path by sheer weight of numbers. But since only the weakest, stupidest and most desperate joined them, they became a joke of the pirate world. Normally they'd just be ignored, but the Spider pirates wanted something to smash, and these guys were closest.

A few of the Rat pirates were fishing and the rest were lazing about. None of them realised there was another ship approaching until a cannonball blew off their mast. That sent them into a panic as they struggled to get their weapons and prepare for battle.

The Spider pirates were outnumbered over 8-to-1. Despite that they still won mere moments after boarding their ship. They spared no one and took everything that wasn't garbage. Then they sank the ship. They were still restless, they didn't get a scratch on them and the only prize they got was a pile of rusty scrap metal.

There were two pirate groups left. One was a group of treasure hunters that took part in piracy when a golden opportunity presented itself. The others were long range specialists who had excessive amounts of cannons and guns. Neither had tried to make it big on the Grand Line, but both were regarded as formidable pirate groups who knew how to do things.

It wasn't long before they spotted the gun toting Rifle pirates. The majority of them were weak up close, but dangerous at a distance. Specialising in long ranged combat was a wise decision that led to them having plenty of success as most battles were fought with long ranged weapons before fighters got in close enough to use anything else. Even more so when the battle's at sea. They were normally able to shoot down their opponents long before they closed the distance.

Their captain was a young woman called Corona. And despite being the captain of the Rifle pirates, her weapon of choice was the bow and arrow. In her hands her bow had far greater range, accuracy, power and rate of fire than any firearm. And her rather large quiver held a wide assortment of customised arrows to deal with a variety of situations.

The only one there who didn't specialise in long ranged combat was the captain's brother/first mate. A man called Alex who fought using a trident.

The Spider pirates were spotted well in advance and seeing the Spider pirates head straight for them made the Rifle pirates decide to send them to the bottom. The Spider pirates were soon being bombarded by cannonballs.

Brolly started swinging his anchors around and knocked the cannonballs away. Max fired a laser from his staff and blew more cannonballs up. Then Rave took to the skies and knocked them away. The three of them were able to defend the ship without too much difficulty. Right up until Corona's explosive arrows came into play.

While they did that, Tanya carried Kyra to the ship and they launched a surprise attack from above. Then Cage struck their ship with lightning bolts as Rave joined the fight. This proved to be more than the Rifle pirates could handle and it gave the Spider pirates the time they needed to get in close.

The Spider pirates boarded the Rifle pirates and got in close. Because they were long range specialists and their long range attacks were mostly overcome, the members of the Rifle pirates were defeated one after another. The captain and first mate proved to be powerful warriors, but the rest were only average, leading to their defeat. Because the Rifle pirates put up a good fight, the Spider pirates decided not to kill them afterwards and instead took them prisoner, took control of their ship and claimed their treasure.

Once those guys had been safely imprisoned, they set their sights on the last group. The Shovel pirates. These guys were a well-rounded group that mostly specialised in close combat, but didn't have any exploitable weaknesses. They were well skilled, well armed and more formidable than most pirates who weren't on the Grand Line. But despite their potential, these guys rarely resorted to piracy, preferring treasure hunting more than anything else. Which was the main reason they weren't dealing with an army of marines hunting them down.

They found their ship docked at a nearby uninhabited island, its captain and crew had left it to go inland. So they docked their ship and went after them. Only Jade stayed behind to guard the ship.

Halfway onto the island the two groups met and a fight broke out. The Shovel pirates had them outnumbered and were skilled in battle, but the Spider pirates were clearly superior. They were strong enough to handle the Grand Line and had more combat experience.

They tore through them and displayed their fighting skills. Most of these guys were above average as far as trained fighters go, but the only ones strong enough to match their abilities were the captain and his two top officers. The captain was a very large and surprisingly agile man named Digger, who fought using a metal shovel. He was actually better with the shovel than most were with swords and guns. The other two were an oversized man with an oversized sword called Hammer, and a man called Hudson who had a vast arsenal of hidden weapons.

Hammer clashed against Brolly. Brolly swung his anchors around before throwing them at him. Hammer deflected them into the air and cut through their chains. Then he lept and brought his sword down on Brolly, who evaded by jumping back and then pulled his swords off his back. The two large, muscular men began a sword fight that was based more on power than on speed and skill. Brolly was stronger and used two swords, but by using both hands on one blade, Hammer was able to put more speed and power into his attacks. Neither one was able to gain the upper hand for more than a couple seconds before the other was able to overcome them go on the offensive. Then Brolly blocked a strike, and with one push planted all three swords in the ground and left them standing shoulder to shoulder, just long enough for Brolly to elbow him in the face. This stunned Hammer enough for Brolly to kick his legs out from under him, jump on him and beat him into unconsciousness.

While those two were fighting, Kyra clashed against Hudson. She struggled to overcome everything thrown at her, but there was no end to what he could pull out of those clothes. A lot of it was bladed weapons on chains, which kept trying to wrap around her and her scythe. She was barely able to deflect all those strikes and was unable to retaliate. Hudson clearly had the upper hand and was on his way to victory. But then Kane jumped in from behind and bashed him in the head, knocking him out.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

The two captains clashed sword to shovel. Their fight ranged all over. Digger seemed to have a clear power advantage as he sent Rave flying with some of his strikes. But seeing as how his men were in danger, he wasn't entirely focused on his current foe. He kept trying to break away from his current fight and come to the aid of his men. In doing so he managed to knock out Cage, Tanya and Max by jumping behind them and whacking them with his shovel. He could've killed them by using the bladed edges of his shovel, but instead chose to knock them out.

Rave couldn't believe how good this guy was. They had sailed quite a ways through the Grand Line and overcome many challenges. They were an extremely powerful group and Rave was their captain. Yet this man was turning the tides against them.

As Digger clashed against Stryker and Brolly, Rave jumped in and struck. Digger was barely able to block as he was sent skidding back. Then Rave launched a flurry of attacks, breaking his defence. Finally he delivered a knockout blow and brought the captain down.

The Spider pirates killed a handful of the Shovel pirates and captured the rest. The spoils of victory were a ship, a number of prisoners, a pile of treasure, and plenty of useful supplies.

Back on the island, the tower had almost been completed and Veronica had been fucked into a coma. While she was out, Spider grabbed her sceptre and went back to work on the tower. He covered the entire outside of the tower in a thick layer of sea prism stone to make it nearly indestructible. Then he created a powerful weapon to defend it. It looked like a giant demonic eye floating above the tower with a giant red pillar of light flowing into it. It was powered by a magic crystal and only took a couple seconds to charge up before it could fire a beam capable of destroying entire fleets.

With the tower finished, everything was transferred inside. Now that the hive and spells were in place, he could summon minions and cast spells no matter where he was. And the good news didn't stop there as Yukari reported that according to her powers, the underworld officially accepted him as the new Overlord. (Although he'd been called the Overlord for a while now, he hadn't gained that official status until now.)

He went around the island destroying the signs, then renamed the island. It was now Overlord Island. This land belonged to him now.


	4. 4: Wolf Island

4: Wolf Island.

Spider had officially become the new Overlord. He had a tower, minions and a land he ruled over. But this was just the start. He was out to conquer the entire North Blue. To do that he needed the rest of his minions, as well as a great many other things.

The Rifle and Shovel pirates had been imprisoned. In total there were 49 men and 10 women. The men were put into sea prism stone cells. Spider gave them the option of shortening their stay by either joining his forces or winning five times in the arena. After they talked it out amongst themselves, they chose the arena. After all, a force of 49 guys claiming 5 victories should be easy. The Overlord was even kind enough to let them recover from their injuries before making them fight. The women were given the option to either join the men or work in a strip club/ whore house. The only one who didn't chose the whore house was the female captain of the Rifle pirates, Corona.

Many of the locals were survivors of the buster call from ten years ago. After withstanding the force of the buster call, they managed to escape getting slaughtered by putting much of the blame for the death of the celestial dragon on the rich man who sold his ships at inflated prices during the crisis and locked up the unsold ships so no one could use them, and then putting the rest of the blame on Spider. His childhood battle against them was all the proof the marines needed. Luckily for him he never showed his face and all the marines had to go on was a name and a crude drawing. So he managed to get away with it despite getting a giant bounty and a wanted poster. He may have wanted revenge for their betrayal, but slaughtering the marines and conquering the island put him in a good mood. So many of their lives were spared, but the rest were all enslaved and brown minions occupied the towns.

The tower now held the Brown minion hive, the Spellstones, the Tower Heart, the finest smelter on the island, and some loot. It wasn't much but it was a start. By exploring the island, he found blood and mana runes, command upgrades, some treasure and two new spellstones. He could now use the Lightning Strike, which was a bolt of lightning fired from the gauntlet, and the Minion Frenzy, which could make his minions go wild and smash everything they could find.

He wanted to craft new weapons and armour, but without the red minions to power the forge it would take a very long time to make anything of decent quality. So finding the Reds was a must.

Veronica tried to become co-ruler of his kingdom as payment for making the tower, but when he threatened to stop having sex with her, she realised that she had no hold on him and he wouldn't tolerate her shenanigans. The best she could do was try to improve on what they had agreed upon, which was sex, treasure, and letting her fellow mamono move into his kingdom.

"Yukari, remind me what minion types there are."

"There used to be only four, but a previous Overlord created four more minion hives. There's the Browns, who are the warriors. Their strategy's to smash first, jump up and down on the carcass later. There's the Reds, who are the archers. They can throw balls of fire to attack their foes at a distance, and they can also be used to power the forge and stuff like that. Then there's the Greens, who are the assassins. They can clear away things that spew poison, and turn invisible so they can catch their foes by surprise. But they smell terrible. And finally there's the Blues. They're the healers. They can revive fallen minions, swim and attack with weak magic. But they're can only be used in combat against things like ghosts.

As for the newer groups, there's the Oranges, who are the shield minions. They're very tough and will defend you and the other minions, but they don't attack much. There's the Blacks, who can fly. They're a lot like birds of prey and can easily get to places that others can't. Then there's the Yellows, the lightning minions. They can power machines, absorb electricity, shoot bolts of lightning, and electrify things. And last but not least, the Purples. These physic minions can mess with the minds of others to cause all sorts of trouble. They're great for disrupting enemy forces and are also skilled at climbing and jumping."

"Think they're on any of these islands?"

"That one's volcanic, so the Reds would love it. This one's got a forest, mountains, cliffs, and I've heard rumours of people going crazy. So it might have the Blacks, the Purples, or maybe even the Greens if they couldn't find a jungle."

"I heard those rumours too. This island's closest, so we'll start there."

A short while later they were on their way. The ship he used was the same one he escaped on as a kid. It was of similar size to the Going Merry, but it was longer. He decided to keep it because it was one of the fastest ships he'd ever seen. But he immediately had it repainted and redecorated, turning it from an ultra girly ship to a nightmarishly creepy ship. They managed to land on that island in half the time it would've taken on a normal ship.

The place was called Blind Island. It was a place with vast amounts of resources and would've made a fine place to settle if it weren't for all the wolves, but no one who wanted to settle there could get enough people to join them. So they called it Blind Island because everyone turned a blind eye to an obviously great thing that was ripe for the taking. By the time enough people banded together to start colonising the island, another group had swooped in and took it for themselves. They lived there but they never did anything. The island could've been mined out and they would've gotten rich, but instead they chose to just live in peace, turning a blind eye to their own wealth.

The island didn't have a dock, but Spider did find a naturally formed spot that worked just as well. Once it was docked he headed straight into the nearby forest.

The island had plenty of animals, so he was quickly able to stock up on much needed life force. It didn't take long to find a pack of wolves, but rather than letting the minions ride them, they attacked. The Overlord slaughtered them all and put their life force to good use.

But the fact that his minions couldn't control the wolves didn't bode well. As far as he knew, the only time they couldn't control their mounts was when there's something else controlling them. And he couldn't use them until said something was destroyed. It was likely the wolves now had a powerful queen they followed. And if that was the case, he'd have to take her down. His minions could use those wolves.

After traveling a bit further, a portal popped up out of the ground, along with some minion gates. With it he'd be able to teleport back to his tower or summon more minions. And just by moving near it his mana was replenished and all damage was healed.

Moving along, he found something that really peeked his interest. There was a field loaded with rabbits. Rabbits far larger than normal. Big enough for each of them to have usable life force, and there were hundreds of them in that area alone. He'd be able to get an army of minions from this area alone.

His minions herded the rabbits into one spot they couldn't escape from. Then they slaughtered them all.

"What are you doing?! Cease this barbaric slaughter at once!"

Spider didn't think the whiny voice that suddenly appeared was worth acknowledging, so he completely ignored it and continued without stopping.

"Brothers! Come! We must stop him at once!"

It wasn't until they started charging at him that he even bothered to turn his head. It was a small group of elven males, dressed like hippies and carrying wooden sticks. They pranced in to attack, and were all promptly cut down. The rabbits had not only lasted longer than them, but also provided more of a challenge. He didn't even use his minions.

"That was pathetic."

Spider had always hated elven men. They lived for hundreds, if not thousands of years and did nothing with all that time. They never tried to learn anything, never tried to accomplish anything, never tried to improve themselves or their lives, they never even stayed in shape. All they ever did was hang out in forests, singing and dancing, and whine like babies whenever something they didn't like happened. You'd think that after living for thousands of years, they'd grow up. But no, they're like that permanently. And if that wasn't enough, elves had always been an extremely racist race.

The elven women on the other hand, were usually almost as lame, but they had a few redeeming qualities. They were usually beautiful with fine bodies, they often learned how to use a bow and arrow, some of them even learned how to fight and weren't the whiny cry-babies the rest were. That said, the number of them that have a sufficient amount of redeeming qualities were few and far between, and they were always hated by their extremely racist villages. Normally the best thing about elves was their value on the slave market.

The Overlord pressed on and explored the island. He questioned the other elves he came across, but they claimed there weren't any minions on the island. That said, they clearly just wanted to get rid of him and would've said anything to make him leave. And even if there weren't any in the forest, the island still had mountains and cliffs. And even if his minions weren't there, the island was a goldmine of resources and it seemed foolish to give it up.

Venturing towards the mountain, he entered the darkest part of the forest. Here he felt more at home, even though the number of attacking wolves had dramatically increased. While fighting several of them off, he unleashed his skull fireballs to blow them up and set them ablaze. The flaming wolves panicked and ran wild, setting everything on fire. Spider was forced to take his minions and flee into a nearby cave.

The cave was deep and huge with a high roof. As they continued inward, they saw signs that this was a wolf den. When they went in deeper they found a cavern big enough to put a large house in. In it were objects he wanted, but they were guarded by a pack of wolves. Among those wolves was a giant wolf, who while standing on all fours was at least as tall as the Overlord.

"That must be the queen," said Spider.

"You shouldn't have come here. And you really shouldn't have destroyed my wolves!" the wolf queen growled.

"Wolfy talks?"

"Destroy him!"

The battle began. The queen unleashed a small pack of wolves that were guarding her against the Overlord and his minions. But the conqueror's haki made short work of them. Once they fell she charged in and attacked. Spider dealt serious damage to her with attacks that could've easily killed monsters twenty times her size, then she retreated to higher ground and called more wolves.

While they handled those wolves, the queen paced, looking for a chance to strike. Whenever she saw one she took it. She'd jump in, attack the minions or the Overlord, then retreat to safety. He tried using his skull fireballs, but there was always a stalagmite or something in the way. And if he put too much power into them, the whole place could come down on him. During the fight he noticed the wolves had gathered many things. Including explosives.

He grabbed a barrel and threw it at the queen. It exploded and sent her flying. She landed stunned where the Overlord could easily get at her. He dealt her serious blows before she escaped and the process started again. Each time she summoned more wolves and fought more fiercely, but it wasn't enough to save her.

Her death should've been enough to gain control of the rest of the wolves, but they were still hostile. Luckily they stopped coming in.

He looted the cave, grabbing everything of value his minions could carry. Once he made his way out, a new portal appeared and he started sending everything back to the tower. His loot included a treasure-trove of valuable objects, a blood pillar, a mana pillar, some scrap metal, and his new hunting trophy; the wolf queen.

Meanwhile, Yukari had been ranting and raving because the device that let her see what he could see and communicate with him had long since been destroyed, so she couldn't talk to him and give him advice like she was supposed to. Making a new one was long overdue, but they needed the Reds for that. So while she could watch via his daughter, she could do nothing to help. It was infuriating. Seeing him fight the wolf queen without her help was almost too much to handle.

Once he finished looting the cave, Spider took a path up the mountain. A while later he spotted a house up there. It wasn't an elf's house, as those were always poorly made and either consisted of sticks and mud, or were carved into large trees while causing minimal damage to those trees. This one had brick walls and looked like a lighthouse. It seemed suspicious enough to check out.

As he got closer to it, the minions started acting crazier. Then he started to feel it. Something was messing with his mind. His helmet was able to block much of it and he was tough enough to shake off the rest and press on forward. But it got more intense the closer he got. His mind was slipping, but he was still able to realise that something in that house was causing this, and likely it was also responsible for the behaviour of the wolves. And that meant he needed to destroy it.

Once he got there he wasted no time breaking the door down. Then he was struck by a weapon that sent him flying back. He had blocked it with his axe, but the force behind it was impressive, and it caught him almost completely off guard. He rolled a couple times before landing on his feet and charging back in.

A woman stepped out. She had a helmet on that left her long brown hair visible behind her and she wore shorts with a bikini top that showed off her massive G-cup breasts and sexy, well toned body, and she carried what looked like a sword in an oversized sheath.

"You know, I don't like visitors coming here. Especially unannounced. I'm going to have to kill you now," she said with a smile.

The minions rushed towards their master he charged in. She swung her sword and unleashed a shining arc that headed straight for him. He swung his axe and deflected her strike, then her weapon was in full view. It consisted of a series of blades bolted together to form a long, deadly chain.

When Erza and Yukari saw that they couldn't help but comment.

"Isn't that sword from Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, that's the one used by that Band of Seven guy."

"I've never been able to figure out that guy's gender."

"Me neither. Cool weapon though."

The woman had been nimbly jumping around to keep her distance while delivering one strike after another. Spider was too slow to catch her, but he was able to deflect her sword each time. Using the minions proved useless as in their present state they couldn't figure out what to attack.

"This won't last forever. As soon as you started banging on my door, I called the wolves. They'll be here within moments, lead by their unstoppable queen!"

"I already killed the queen."

"Impossible!"

The minions had been used to block the path for when the wolves showed up, and the Overlord struggled to think of a way to defeat her. But with that thing messing with his mind, it was difficult to think at all. After he finally managed to get some thoughts into his head, he remembered that he had spells.

He used the lightning strike spell and scored a hit. It only took one to leave her on the ground, smoking and stunned. He walked over, picked her up and carried her to the cliff. She regained her senses in time to start screaming before she was thrown over.

With the effects getting worse, he stumbled his way to the house and looked inside. In the middle there was a large machine. He could tell that it was the cause of his mental suffering. So he started smashing it.

It took a lot of smashing to break that thing and clear his mind, but it worked. There was even an explosion that sent him skidding across the ground.

After that a portal popped up out of the ground. After exploring the house, he found plenty of treasure and the machine was powered by a spell stone. It was the Lightning Whip spell. A powerful weapon and a lucky find.

He was about to continue up the mountain when people started coming through the portal. It was Yukari along with the Spider pirates.

"Hey Spider. We thought we could help."

"Perfect. We can cover more ground and accomplish a lot more that way. Me and the minions will head down and take over the villages. You guys search the island and take whatever you can find. If you see signs of any new minions, let me know."

Then they were off. They slaughtered and enslaved one village after another until the only elves left free were the individuals that were cast out by their extremely racist villages.

With them under his control, he made them hand over everything of value. Then he put them to work, forcing them to start mining and gathering resources. Going from lazy, racist hippies to a hard working community was not a change they liked, but they didn't get a say in the matter.

Blind Island was now occupied by the Overlord's forces and he renamed it Wolf Island. The island was overflowing with animals to slaughter for food and life force, and the island itself was packed with valuable metals and crystals. If it wasn't for all the wolves, the entire island would've been completely mined out hundreds of years ago. But now it was all his and the elves would give him everything worth taking.

Searching the island, the pirates found plenty of useful things that they brought back. But there were no signs of the minions.

Once they were all finished and the island was looted and running smoothly, they prepared to leave. Along with a few elven slave girls they took as prizes. The Overlord was about to leave on his ship when he spotted someone else on it. It was a long haired busty brunette wearing nothing but sexy, undersized panties, leaving virtually nothing to the imagination. With her was a group of six elf girls, all of which were nude, tied up with rope and ball-gagged. He recognised her as the same woman he fought and threw over a cliff. He had no idea how she escaped that fall without even any visible injuries, but the sight of her naked body prevented him from caring.

"Glad to see you again, my mega hunk dark lord. We weren't properly introduced. My name's Etna and I've decided to join you. There's some things we need to discuss."


	5. 5: Lava Mountain

5: Lava Mountain.

Once the Overlord had full control of the newly renamed Wolf Island, he had been confronted by a woman he defeated in the process. She showed up on his boat naked, with six nude elf girls in bondage, and claimed she wanted to join him. Currently they were in his private quarters, which was filled with the sexual sounds of moaning and screaming.

Her name was Etna and she was hitting orgasms every time Spider thrusted into her incredibly tight vagina. She had been hoping to get him wrapped around her finger using her luscious body and sexual skills. Instead she found herself enthralled by his cock and willing to do anything to experience more of it. Even though her mind was gone and she knew she couldn't handle it. The only reason she wasn't fucked dead yet was because of the pile of elf girls that were put in sex induced comas while she was trying to recover. All of them combined couldn't satisfy his lust.

One final thrust sent him over the edge and he released his load inside her. He was still good to go after that, but she was passed out and her body was twitching. So he had to stop and try again later. It would've been nice if Veronica and Yukari took over, but Yukari already went and was now recovering in another room. And Veronica had left to start moving her people in.

Once he was cleaned off and dressed, he went to meet with his allies. Etna had already shared some useful information, including reliable rumours concerning the locations of the other minions. As it turned out, imp-like creatures had been spotted in several locations. They caught her interest so she kept track of them. Red ones were located on the volcanic island they were about to check, yellow ones had been found by the marines and taken to a government lab for study, green ones had been spotted in a certain jungle, and some orange ones had been seen in some ruins. She also heard about a couple of the other types being spotted, but the details behind them were far too vague to identify which island they were on.

Going for the Reds first seemed like the best idea. They were not only the closest, they were also needed the most. The forges and other things were powered by their flames.

The island they had been spotted on was a volcanic island that was originally named Malfor Island after a famous explorer/ warrior/ hunter/ volcano scientist who first discovered the place and then made it a successful port. But it was recently renamed Jalmack Island, after a celestial dragon who wanted more places named after him. Now it was a worthless island with declining population, as no one anywhere wanted anything to do with it. It was also their first guess on where the Reds were prior to Etna's information.

They arrived at the island to see half of it in flames. The other half was rocky with little to no vegetation. Very few lived there as the only thing it was only good for anymore was a rest stop between islands when captains decided it wasn't the time to be picky.

The locals were a worthless bunch and their town didn't even seem like it was worth invading, so he left it alone and ventured into the volcanic area with some of the Spider pirates.

The few paths that he could take were blazing hot. The rest of them were on fire. As they ventured inwards they spotted some flaming lizards that were rolling around. The Overlord recognised them easily.

"Hey, those are salamanders. They're the mounts for the Reds."

"I guess we're on the right track."

They continued their trek and had to kill off the fiery monsters had attacked. They found a few blood and mana relics on the way and made it to another part of the island. Then they saw something that really surprised them. Mamono. There was a group of Salamander mamono talking to a Lava Golem.

"If there's mamono here then I may have to add this place to my kingdom."

The path they were on wouldn't let them near the monster girls, so they didn't bother trying and continued on. Soon they spotted what they came there for in the first place. The Red minions. A small group of them were heading down a path adjacent to theirs.

"There they are."

"Wait, those are the Reds? They don't look anything like the Browns."

"The Browns were turned into girls when a succubus messed with the hive. They used to look just like them."

They followed the Reds and shortly after the paths merged they encounter a larger group. The reds quickly recognised the Overlord as their master and followed his orders.

They continued on the path in search of the hive. Along the way they found someone's hidden stash of treasure. The payoff included two large bags and several chests of gold and silver coins, a bunch of jewels, some crystals, several bottles of wine, and a spellstone. The spell turned out to be the fire rocket spell. Which could engulf him in flames and send him flying through the air like a rocket. The wine was heated up far too much for their liking.

"Why the heck did they store the wine somewhere this hot? Do they like boiling hot wine or something?"

"No kidding."

They ventured upwards until they found the Red hive. Then the path behind them collapsed and they were forced to continue forward to find a portal.

The fire lizards attacked them and it seemed the reds couldn't control them. Which meant something else was controlling them. As soon as they made it to a point where a portal could be opened up, they gained a clear view of what it was. There was a giant fire lizard rolling around below them on what looked like a skateboard ramp on lava. So they sent the hive through and summoned some new minions before dealing with it.

"We'll have to take that thing out. I'll go first, once it's over there and vulnerable, everybody wail on it."

His friends began to object to his plan, but he was already gone. He grabbed a chain and used it to swing to the other side. Then he attacked the giant lizard. He dealt serious damage to it before it escaped into the lava. The Overlord tried using his magic, but it didn't have much effect. The lizard realised it was no match for the Overlord and tried to flee. So the Overlord used his newest spell. His entire body was engulfed in flames and he took flight like a rocket. He hit the giant lizard and they both kept going. They hit the ground on the other side of the lava hard. The lizard was knocked unconscious, but Spider managed to stick the landing, fifty feet away.

The whole thing was being watched by Yukari and Erza, who had some commentary.

"That was totally stolen from Digimon. It's Flamedramon's attack," she said.

"Yeah, they're allowed to do that in fan fictions," said Yukari. "Besides, this one's heavy on O.C.s and stuff like that, so you can't say the writer's not creative."

With the lizard vulnerable, they all attacked and finished it off. The lizards could now be controlled by the Reds.

Their victory did not go unnoticed. A group of Salamander mamono watched the whole thing. Most of them decided to report this, but one of decided that there had to be some perfect husband material in there, so why wait for some other girl to snatch him up? She charged right in.

The Overlord had summoned a number of Reds and now had them dragging the dead, oversized lizard to the portal so he could have another trophy. Then the Salamander girl showed up with lust in her eyes.

"You! I watched the whole fight. You're amazing, and I want to test my skills against you," she proclaimed.

She drew her sword and lunged at the Overlord. He easily deflected her strike and punched her in the gut. She collapsed to the ground and struggled to get back up. A quick chop to the back of the head and she was out cold.

They made a few comments about what would happen once she wakes up as they walked away. Soon they were confronted by a number of fiery mamono. Many had lustful looks in their eyes.

Overlord Spider was about to address them when one fell out of the sky and landed in his arms. He was completely caught off guard.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Flare, the ruler of this island," she said happily.

"I'm Overlord Spider, and I've come to add this island to my ever growing kingdom."

"Well, I am looking for a man to become my husband and rule with me, and taking out that monster proves how powerful you are. So I think I will accept your offer of marriage," she said.

"That wasn't a proposal."

"I'm still taking it as one."

Suddenly they were hit hard by a flaming boulder that knocked them to the ground.

"What the heck was that!?"

"There's a monster up there. He's been terrorizing us and we haven't been able to stop him."

The Overlord got up and spotted the attacker. It higher up on the volcano and wasn't anything he recognized. It had a somewhat humanoid shape, but its head was just a bump. It was made of black rock and the red glow of lava could be seen within it. Its face featured two eyes on its bump head and an irregular, sideways mouth on its chest. It was creating flaming rocks in its hands and hurling them into the sky so they'd come crashing down like meteors upon them.

Overlord Spider used his new spell to fly up there, hit him head on, and keep going. They flew well above the volcano and then they separated when Spider delivered a powerful kick. Spider landed on his feet at the top of the volcano, while the monster landed on its back in the lava.

Spider taunted and challenged the monster, waiting for him to emerge. Then he realized what was going on.

Meanwhile, at a marine branch...

"The man who led the attack and conquered Sea Stone Island is currently located here on Jalmack Island, along with half his forces. If we send our forces to both places and strike quickly, we can get back the island and take him down with relative ease."

Soon their forces set sail for both islands.

Back at the tower, Veronica wanted to test the tower's giant eye laser to see if it would work as well as they'd hoped. But she needed attacking ships to do a proper test run. Then Erza and Yukari came in to warn her about the approaching ships. She was amazed by their timing.

As predicted the giant eye laser only needed a couple seconds to charge up and fire. Everything hit by it was completely obliterated. Its power was more than enough to make the marines turn tail and run after only the second shot.

Back with the Overlord...

The mamono and the Spider pirates caught up to the Overlord, who happened to be just sitting on a stone.

"You did say he was giving you trouble, didn't you?" asked Spider.

"Yeah, his body's almost impossible to damage and it heals instantly."

"Have you tried knocking him into the lava?"

"No, it's made of lava."

"And yet despite that it still died when I knocked it in there. That battle was a complete disappointment."

They all froze for a minute before confirming that the monster was in fact dead. After that he was granted full control of the island. Because he was allied with the mamono, he decided to use this island to house all the fire-based ones. It might not have been an immediate payoff, but he had no doubts it would be a wise investment.

He renamed the island Lava Mountain, and once it was flying his flag he finished searching the island to claim it's treasures. Then they prepared to set sail, only to be met by a fleet of marines.

The marines had them completely surrounded and huge chains connected the ships, leaving no way for them to slip away. Their only option was to fight their way through the fleet, which had every strategic advantage.

The marines began to fire volleys of cannon fire in an attempt to sink them. Their ships were rocked and drenched by the near misses and they had trouble staying on their feet, but so far none of them hit their marks.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'll fly over and attack that ship to distract them while you use the mega shots to sink those ships and create an opening to escape. Once the ships are through I'll fly back over," said Spider. Then he used his fire rocket spell to fly off.

"What if he runs out of mana before that?"

"I think I'll give him some backup," said Rave.

"Me too," said Flare.

They turned into their dragon forms and took flight after him. Spider moved so fast that he crashed onto the deck of a ship and several of them couldn't even get out of the way. Then he jumped out of the flames and attacked the startled crew. He tore them with ease and they had to call in reinforcements from the other ships. As they came running across the chains he unleashed his new spell, the cyclone flamethrower. It was like a sideways tornado made of fire and everyone hit by it was thrown back by the force of it as they were burned.

Then his backup arrived to help deal with them. Rave and Flare landed and scorched the marines with their fire. With them was an unexpected stowaway in the form of the Salamander girl Spider beat earlier. She jumped down started carving them up. She turned out to be far more skilled than he first thought and together they sent the marines falling to the sea like rain.

While they were doing that their friends were attacking three of the huge ships. The mega shots were able to make quick work of them and when they sunk the chains sunk with them, creating a big enough gap to easily escape through.

When Spider's group had completely decimated their foes and scared off all reinforcements, the marines began to fire on the ship they were on despite their own men still being on it.

"Our friends are through! It's time to go!" Spider yelled. Then he took off using his fire rocket spell. He flew fast and high, but a ways before reaching the ship he ran out of mana and could no longer fly. Given how heavy his armour was, he knew he'd have a lot of trouble swimming. And seeing that many of his allies were devil fruit users, they wouldn't be much help. If he landed too far from the ship he would drown. Fortunately he had built up a lot of momentum and his angle was ideal for maximizing his distance. He flew through the air and neared the ship. His momentum carried him far enough that when he crashed into the water he was able to climb back onto the ship.

"Once those three get back, fire the death shot on that big ship," he said.

The marines thought the attack resulting in coloured smoke was just to obscure their vision and help them escape. They would later find out that it was in fact a disease that would infect the whole lot of them and become the death of the entire fleet.

With that done they sailed back to Overlord Island. The fleet followed for a while, but gave up when they couldn't keep up.


	6. 55: The Arena

**This one's a side chapter I came out with.**

5.5: The arena.

The Shovel and Rifle pirates were fully healed and back in fighting shape. It was time for them to earn their freedom. All they had to do was claim five victories in the arena. Each match would consist of multiple rounds with unknown opponents so they had no idea what to expect and thus a carefully planned strategy that covered as many angles as possible could backfire. But considering there were fifty of them and they were all skilled warriors, their odds didn't feel all that bad.

Overlord Spider was personally checking everything out. Making sure they only had the weapons and armour he approved of. Most of their weapons he would allow, but not the guns or bombs. It was mostly just standard stuff, but then he found Digger's shovel and stopped to admire it. It had a long metal shaft and from the looks of it only the strongest swords or swordsmen had any chance of cutting through it. Anything less would only result in a broken sword. Its blade was sharp, pointed, and capable of both slashing and stabbing. It was more weapon than shovel and it was easy to see why Digger chose it. In fact, he thought it was strange that these shovels weren't more common. The shovel was a fine weapon, but it wasn't too good for the arena.

Then he spotted Corona's bow and arrows. Being a master archer himself, he knew a good bow when he saw one. And hers was the finest he'd ever seen. It was a customized recurved bow with a bunch of stuff added to improved performance. In the right hands a bow like this was deadlier than any gun on the market. And the arrows were in a league of their own. There were explosive arrows, smoke arrows, sea prism stone tipped arrows, fire arrows, the list went on. And while bows and arrows were allowed in the arena, Corona's were just too much. She'd have to wait until after she won to get them back.

The other weapons he needed to replace were the guns and bombs, as those weren't permitted. Regular bows & arrows and slings & rocks would do just fine as substitutes.

Spider had already spoken to the Shovel and Rifle pirates. He explained how he had just conquered a new territory and was just doing what any sensible conqueror would do. Eliminate all potential threats and make sure the area was well protected. The potential threats included all marines and other government related forces, as well as the pirates who frequented the area. It wasn't personal, it was just business. The pirates were more understanding than he thought they'd be, but they were still pretty angry.

Up next was the arena itself. By scanning someone it could recreate hordes of enemies that that individual had already slain. And a minute or two after they were defeated, the recreated enemies would turn to dust, leaving no bodies to clean up afterwards. During the training trip that lasted many years and took him through the Grand Line, Spider had laid claim to a great many lives. Many of which weren't human, but dangerous animals that were mostly only found on the Grand Line.

Spider had to test things out firsthand. And that meant fighting in the arena against foes he had already faced. His friends, as well as the pirates watched as the match began.

His first opponent was an army of caveman-like apes. They were armed with stone, bone and wood weapons and relied heavily on their incredible brute strength.

"I remember these guys. They're stupid, but nasty as hell in a fight," Tanya commented.

The caveapes roared and charged in. Spider took a fighting stance, then charged in. Three of them jumped up and brought their hammers down on him. But he jumped to the side and struck with his axe. The first caveape dropped to the ground, followed by his severed head. Before they could figure out what just happened, Spider struck again, cleaving the second in two at the waist. And as predicted, they turned to dust shortly after they were cut down.

More of them attacked. They threw rocks and tomahawks, but with his observation haki he dodged them all with ease. Not that it would've mattered against his armour.

As he struck down one after he thought they were much weaker than he remembered. Then he realised he had gotten a lot stronger since then so them seeming weaker was obvious. But were they accurate? It had been so long that he had no way of knowing. He'd have to have another round with someone he'd faced more recently to be sure.

One tried attacking him from behind, but he sidestepped it and punched him out. One after another attacked him, but they all fell before his might. The Overlord won the first match with ease.

Then he started the next match. This one was against a vicious pack of wolves. They rushed in to attack, and he struck them down. The rest began to circle him, looking for an opening to attack. Every time they saw one they struck. But he was ready for them each time. After a minute he concluded that they were just as strong as the real deal. A few minutes later he finished the last of them off.

Just as he thought it was over, a new one came out. This one was the wolf queen. She howled, then charged in. As they clashed, he measured her strength. She was every bit as strong as he remembered. Maybe even a little stronger. But his strength had grown as well. And when he pulled out his spells, she was overwhelmed and beaten on until she fell.

And with that victory, the battle was over. The Overlord gave his approval of the arena and left.

Once the arena was cleaned and repaired, it was time for the pirates to fight. The captains and crews agreed that the one to lead should be Digger, the captain of the Shovel Pirates. And Corona, the female captain of the Rifle Pirates would be second in command. The two pirate groups would work as one to overcome this challenge.

There wasn't much of an audience for their first match. Mostly it was just minions looking for some entertainment.

The pirates were all a little nervous. So they decided to pick a set of opponents that sounded easy. They went with the rats. How hard could it be to exterminate a bunch of rats?

Digger decided to talk to everybody before they went out.

"Listen up. The rats may sound like an easy win, but they wouldn't be on the list of challenges if the was the case. There's probably going to be thousands of them, and they're going to be huge. They might attack in swarms like piranhas and get us with the numbers gain. To combat them gotta play smart. Stay in groups and protect each other. Don't let them lead you away and don't take chances. Only go after them alone if you're sure it's an easy win. And if someone tells you not do something and gives a reason, listen and don't do it. And last but certainly not least, everybody tuck your pant legs into your socks."

They headed his words and went out. Corona had to change first, as while her outfit made it easier to move, it had too many openings for the rats to get into. And there was no way she was going to have rats crawling around inside her clothes, biting, scratching and chewing on her.

They marched out into the arena, as ready as they'd ever be and were introduced by the minion announcer. Then they saw their opponents. Yes there were normal rats in the arena, but barely a dozen of them and it was plain as day that those weren't their real opponents. The army of dog-sized rats were their foes. As were the bear-sized rats beyond them.

"Okay, this wasn't what I was expecting. Just stick to the plan. Stay in groups, protect each other, don't let them lead you into traps, don't take chances, and only go after them alone if it's an easy win."

The rats charged in hoping to feast on the pirate gladiators. They unleashed their arrows and rocks, killing off a number of them, but hoard was undeterred and kept coming. A second later a wave of huge rats met a wall of armed men in a fury of biting, scratching, slashing, stabbing, bashing, kicking, growling and screaming.

"You lot! Attack 'em from that side! You guys! Attack 'em from that side!"

They formed a three sided box around the rats, making it easier to deal with them by attacking from multiple sides. The death toll was much higher on the rats' side, but the pirates had already lost a couple of their men in the first row. Then the bear-sized rats came running, lured in by the smell of blood.

"Corona! Alex! Hammer! Hudson! We gotta take those things out! You guys keep the smaller ones off us!"

Digger led his group against the giant rats. Corona struck one repeatedly with her arrows, but it just kept coming. She jumped to the side to avoid it and fired an arrow into its eye. It stumbled and fell down dead. Then she began hacking at it with her axe to make sure it stayed that way. Digger whacked one in the face, making it fall backwards. Then he stabbed it in the chest and scooped out half its heart. Hammer hacked away at his rat using his giant sword, and it managed to take a chunk out of him before he brought it down. Alex and Hudson teamed up to deal with theirs. As the rat bared down on him, Alex stabbed it with his trident and used it to hold it in place as Hudson slashed away at it until it died. Soon every last rat was dead, even the small ones they didn't need to kill.

"The gladiators have done it! But we're not through yet! Introducing the granddaddy of all giant rats! The great demon Nezumi!"

The gate opened up to let something come through. It was another rat, but it was gargantuan. It looked big enough to eat an elephant. It was big enough to step on them.

"What the fuck is that!?"

"I have no idea."

"Now what?"

"I'm open to suggestions," said Digger.

"You said earlier that they might attack like piranhas to bring us down. What if we do that?" asked Corona.

"Good thinkin'. Surround it and attack from all sides! Hammer! Hudson! Alex! We're on the head!"

"Archers! Take aim at the nose, eyes and ears! We have to disable its senses!" Corona yelled.

As they moved into position, the rat attacked and began gobbling them up. The pirates struck back, but their attacks did little. It looked like the rat was going to have a feast. Then the arrows started flying. Enough of them hit their marks that they caused serious damage and put it in a world of pain. It stopped eating them, reared up and struggled to do something about the arrows. This distracted it enough to let them climb onto it. Digger, Hammer, Alex and Hudson got onto its head and began tearing into it. It used its paws to get them off, knocking down Alex and Hudson, but not before Alex's trident was planted firmly in its thick skull. Hammer and Digger didn't let his effort go to waste. They hammered that trident and drove it through the skull and into its brain. It staggered and fell, crushing two guys as it died.

"The gladiators have done it! They've won!"

With victory in hand they made their way back, where they were given proper medical treatment and allowed to rest. They were sufficiently recovered by the next day, and during their down time word had gotten out and ticket sales started going up.

Their next opponents were a large group of marines, lead by a captain that Spider had previously defeated. While the captain didn't have devil fruit powers, his skills with a sword were a force to be reckoned with.

The two sides let their arrows and rocks fly as they charged in. The ones in front crashed into each other and engaged in close range combat. Swords clashed with brutal fury and the crowd cheered. Marines were cut down. Pirates were cut down. Men were felled by arrows. Men were hit hard by rocks.

When the marine captain started carving his way through the pirates, captain Digger jumped in and whacked him in the face with his shovel. This sent him tumbling back before regained his stance. The two captains stood before each other, sizing each other up. Then they clashed. Sword met shovel and the two men started pushing.

"A shovel made for combat. You don't see one of those too often."

"Yeah. I find it works better than any sword I've come across."

"Nonsense. Shovels are designed for digging and swords are designed for killing. I'm betting your opponents have all let their guards downs, 'cause they thought ya didn't have an actual weapon."

With a loud grunt, Digger overpowered the captain and pushed him away.

"That's true for a bunch of them, but that only makes it a deadlier weapon."

Digger tried spearing him, but he parried each strike.

"Fair enough, but the speed, power, versatility and lethality of well made sword can easily outdo that shovel of yours."

"Ha! This shovel's a great tool, a deadly weapon in disguise, and a dangerous force in battle. You'd need a legendary blade to beat it."

"There's another thing. There aren't any legendary shovels in the hands of legendary warriors," the marine captain said as he swung his blade at Digger's neck.

Corona tried to shoot the marine captain down, but her efforts were cut short when a marine cut her bow in two. She stumbled back and scrambled to get away as the marine struggled to deliver a killing blow. She pulled out a short sword and blocked a strike from him, but before she could get back to her feet, he kicked it away, kicked her back down, stepped on her to hold her still, and raised his sword. Then, a killing blow was struck in a spray of blood.

Alex saw his sister's peril and threw his trident. He struck the marine in the back, just before he brought his sword down.

"Don't let your guard down or you'll end up dead!"

"Thank you!"

She got back up, pulled out the trident, tossed it to her brother, picked the marine's sword up, and charged into battle. While she preferred a bow, she was no slouch with a blade and would've fended off that marine with ease if she hadn't been caught off guard. She was able to fight against the crowd of marines, hold her own, and even take down some of them. Of course the second she found an intact bow, she left the fight and resumed firing arrows.

When the marine captain broke apart from Digger, he saw that his forces were overwhelmed and falling fast. So he yelled at them to fall back and regroup. They did so, but then Corona sent an arrow through his eye, killing him and leaving his men clueless about what to do next.

They tried getting into a tight formation, but that left them more vulnerable to the rocks and arrows. Seeing that wasn't working too well, they charged back into battle. But Digger already had his men ready and in formation. The marines were soon wiped out.

Back at the gladiators' cells...

"This isn't gonna work. We're losing too many men. Even if we make it through the next three fights, we'll be able to fit all the survivors into one rowboat. Without it being crowded."

"Maybe we can bribe someone into telling us which ones are the easy victories, or have a low death rate."

"Bribe them with what? We got nothing!"

"Well, maybe Corona can fuck the info out of them."

"Excuse me?!"

"Hey! We're dying here and you'll probably enjoy it!"

Corona was ticked off, but had to pause to consider it. Her pride and virtue was worth nothing compared to all these lives.

"Hey! The Overlord's coming in!"

They all readied themselves. The door opened and he walked in, then he looked around until he spotted both captains.

"Captain Digger and captain Corona. I'd like to speak with you."

They left with him and Corona mentally prepared herself to do whatever it took to get on his good side.

"I'm here to cut you a deal. I can let you go early, and give you back your weapons and ships. Interested?"

"Yes we are. What's the catch?"

"There are two conditions. 1: You have to join my forces. It won't be anything major, you just have to carry out any orders I send your way and give me useful information if you have it. And 2: You have to do something about your female crew members."

"What's going on with them?"

"Well, putting aphrodisiacs into the food is a whore house standard, because it makes the girls more willing to fuck ugly guys they don't know. Your girls all took way too much and went insane. They've scared away all the customers and started attacking anybody who comes too close."

"Alright, deal. We'll handle them."

A while later, nine girls were getting gangbanged by over thirty men in a wild orgy. Despite working in a brothel and taking far too much sex drugs, this was the first time since coming there that they had gotten any action. They were brought in naked, looking like a mess, acting crazy and pleading for sex.

Their wild orgy continued for days. The girls milked every last drop of semen from those seamen. Every time one of the men started to recover, the girls would jump onto him and fuck like their lives depended on it. For the men, a pleasurable time turned into an excruciating test of endurance. Each of the girls were horny enough to satisfy every man there by themselves. By the time the drugs had been fucked out of their systems and the girls regained their senses, the men were almost dead and needed to be hospitalized.

During their recovery, the Rifle pirates agreed to join the Shovel pirates. Digger would remain captain, and Corona would become the new quartermaster. They'd use the bigger ship, sell off the smaller ship and remake the flag to show their union, but they'd still be called the Shovel pirates.

Between the aftereffects of the drugs and the sheer amount of sex they had, the girls had become sex addicts. They chose to leave their old positions in order to become the ship sluts. Their new jobs would be to ensure the men would never again feel the need to spend even a single berry trying to get laid. Because they'd be fucking the entire ship on daily basis, at least. So they decided to pick up some new clothes that would make having sex quicker and easier.


	7. 6: Metallica

Chapter 6: Metallica.

Once the Overlord had returned with the Reds, they got to work crafting the weapons and armour he designed, as well as everything else they needed. With the Reds powering the forges, they were finally able to get started on everything. The new metal for the armour was the first thing they had to make. By fusing sea prism stone with adamantine, they were able to create a metal alloy that was lightweight, completely indestructible and capable of shutting down all devil fruit powers. Seeing as how he used magic instead of devil fruits powers, it was perfect for him.

While that was being made the Overlord had to address another problem. The giant death ray that protected his island wasn't working. The power crystal was only good for a couple shots. And while that may have been enough to scare off one marine attack, it wasn't going to be enough to keep them away for long. They needed a permanent solution.

"What if I just make a whole bunch of those power crystals and we swap them out whenever one gets used up?" asked Veronica.

"We'd have to shut the whole thing down each time and it takes almost an hour to start up again. I have a better idea. First we use your sceptre of creation to make a bunch of things that make other things, then we use the sceptre as the new power source," Spider answered.

"WHAAAT? You can't be serious! There is no way I'm giving up my sceptre! It's mine! You can't have it! No way!"

"All in favour of using her toy to keep us alive?"

The decision was almost unanimous.

Hours later they had created factories that could create all kinds of creatures, machines and even magical objects. They had also created mobile machines that could build towns, villages and things to defend them. Then they created some new ships that made entirely of metal, so they could take far more damage than any normal ship and easily tear them apart just by ramming them.

With everything created the power crystal was replaced by the sceptre. Much to Veronica's dismay. She cried over her loss, even though it was for the best, and her main use for it was to make a bunch of luxury items she didn't need.

The Overlord fetched his designs and chose to start with the new suit of armour. He designed several suits and they were all powerful. Don Krieg had once stolen one from him and used it to create his own armour. At first he wanted his revenge, but when Don Krieg used it to help him conquer the East Blue using the tactics of a real pirate, Spider realised it was in the worthy hands of a man who'd use it to its full potential. He even had hopes of making him an ally, right up until he took his entire fleet to invade the Grand Line and almost immediately came back with one measly ship that was in ruins. He had lost worse than Spider ever thought possible. Especially for someone who had already accomplished so much. It was pathetic.

He brought his plans to the forge where they were testing out the new metal. It matched or exceeded all expectations, but its appearance was a little unsettling. It was extremely glittery and beautiful, not the kind of look an evil overlord would want. So he had the idea to just throw a few coats of paint over it.

Using that new metal they got to work. The helmet was first. Gnarl had told them how the old overlord helmets let him see, hear and even smell all the things the Overlord could. They had long needed a new one so they could stay in constant communication. Next was a new gauntlet, while his current one still worked as intended, this new one would suck up life force from a mile away, so he'd no longer have to chase down the life force to collect it. Then came the suit of armour. It had spikes all over it, its chest looked like a demonic skull face, and it had a series of hidden weapons including guns, a pair of knives at the wrist, tiny yet powerful bombs, and a bunch of other things as well. To top it off they added a cape covered in nasty-looking steel spikes. Anyone who'd dare attack it would get skewered, as would everyone he'd ram with it. Then came the new axe. This one was indestructible and far deadlier than his old one. Its bladed end had three points. An axe to cut through his foes, a hammer to shatter the thickest armour, and a spear for stabbing. It was too big and heavy for real life, but since this is a crossover between an anime and a video game, it worked perfectly. Then magic stones were placed inside the axe and hammer ends. The axe end could now attack with lightning and the hammer end could now create earthquakes using the same method as Whitebeard.

With his new arsenal completed, the Overlord left and let the others make their new weapons. Then they all set out to put up defences on the other islands. The machine they used was a mobile factory that looked like a giant spider. It took all kinds of raw materials and used them to create all sorts of things. By using rocks and some junk they were able to build stone towers that could protect the islands.

Now it was time to find more of his minions. From the looks of it the Yellows were now the closest. Which was convenient as he could use them to power his machines. Overlord Spider issued his orders and his forces got ready. He paused when he saw the Reds, as they had been turned into girls like the Browns. Veronica's handiwork.

The fire dragon mamono Flare, and the salamander mamono Shakira both wanted to marry the Overlord and decided to join his ship, crew and kingdom to make that happen. They were overjoyed when they each found out he was fine with that. But their joy turned to shock when they found out that as the Overlord, he was entitled to as many lovers as he desired and the majority of them would be his harem, with his favourites holding the title of mistresses. Still that didn't stop them from following him everywhere.

As they headed to the island they made a few stops to open new portals and secure new places. Most of which were just empty islands, one had a small village. But the one they were headed to had an entire city. It was called Metallica, one of the most technologically advanced places in the North blue. Within its walls was a government facility that reportedly had the yellow minions. Right before their arrival they met up to work out the details.

"Are you sure the Yellows are in there?"

"That's what I heard. I don't know what they're doing with them though."

"The Yellows are basically electrical versions of the Reds. They can be used to power some machinery. Those bastards have probably hotwired the hive up to a bunch of big machines to power them. And they're likely using the Yellows to power some smaller ones."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, this place is bigger and more populated than anything else we've gone after. However the majority of them are rich fools who can only think and act with their wallets, and the city guards who are for the most part weaker than the average marine. There'll be a few half decent, overpriced bodyguards, and a few fancy, expensive weapons, but mostly all they have is numbers, and I suspect most of those numbers will give up without a fight," said Spider. Then he pulled out a map of the island. "So here's the plan: We get in without causing a big scene, we cause panics all over, and while they're all running around we attack and secure these points by killing everyone in our path. That should be more than enough to make them surrender and give us control of the city. My minions will then occupy the city and we'll make off with a fortune, the Yellows, and whatever else we can get outta it."

Rather than using the city dock, they went to the other side of the island to avoid detection. It seemed to work out well as the people assumed them to be just another group of pirates, which were welcomed in that area as most of them were poor folk and outlaws who made most of their profits from visiting pirates.

Not wanting to look out of place, they engaged in some friendly exchanges. Which turned out to be a good idea as Overlord Spider soon found some collectible objects that he, Erza and Yukari had been trying to get for a long time. And thanks to the new helmet, they were able to remind him of that. His friends also found some stuff they wanted, so they pretty much blended right in.

Sneaking themselves into the city was one thing, as they could easily claim they were there for shopping, but getting an army of minions in was another. So several of the Spider pirates casually entered, and then assassinated all the guards at the gate. With the entrance now under their control, Overlord Spider was able to stroll right into the city with an army of minions.

They turned the city's cannons around, loaded a couple of them with mega shots, and took aim at select targets. But before they fired the men took off to get into position. The girls were to man the cannons as the men handled most of the ground combat.

Suddenly the city erupted into explosions and chaos. Guard stations, the docks and densely populated areas were the first to get hit. This not only eliminated much of the strongest resistance, it instilled panic and fear in the rest, making their job much easier.

They attacked one place after another. They smashed through gates and doors and ravaged the mansions, towers and buildings. The well paid bodyguards held out better than they thought. The guards were able to bang them up a bit before they were brought down. Their overweight and under intelligent bosses cursed their incompetence, despite doing quite well considering how outmatched they were, then brought out their big fancy weapons. The first bunch were bazookas that were hard to use in combat, and the men were always struck down before they could even aim it properly. Except for the one guy who held his backwards and blew up twenty guys who were trying to back him up.

Then they brought out their new weapons. Weaponized robots that had pilots inside them. Overlord Spider was enraged by this as every last one of them were designed by him when he was a kid. The marines had attacked and stolen his designs and then took credit for them. They didn't even try to improve or change anything. Now these rich fools were boasting about their superweapons designed by the greatest minds the world government had to offer.

Spider demolished them with ease. He knew all their strengths and weaknesses, and thus knew how to beat them. And not many of them were equipped to handle getting struck by the lightning of his axe. His allies called him up on a transponder snail and he told them how to beat them. For example one was a walking tank. It was heavily armoured, slow moving, had cannons and Gatling guns, and stood on two legs with massive feet. On a flat surface it was almost unstoppable, but any sharp drop, such as a few stairs, would cause it to tumble and fall. Once it falls it always lands on its back or upside-down and would be unable to get up. Others tended to have weak points that, if hit hard enough, caused them to break easily.

Some of them lacked exploitable weaknesses, or were not near their weaknesses. But when faced with those ones they went with the tried and true strategy of 'just hit them harder.' It worked well enough.

Seeing their most powerful forces and weapons get destroyed caused more and more of the locals to surrender. One place after another surrendered and they secured more and more with less and less effort.

But the lab that reportedly had the Yellows had moved recently and it took some time to find it. By the time they found it it was completely geared up for battle. The robots surrounded the place in a battle-ready formation. The stronger ones were at the front and the weaker ones were at the back. And behind the machines were some soldiers. All four sides were like that so they couldn't sneak around and attack from the rear.

One glance at the place told them they weren't dealing with the run-of-the-mill, ego-driven, foolhardy marines who thought they were unstoppable just because they were with the world government. The man in charge of this place knew what he was doing. He wasn't foolish enough to just charge in randomly without a plan. He knew he didn't have a lot of soldiers and he was up against a force with enough power to attack a city as big and powerful as Metallica. If he had sent in his men to defend the city they would've been scattered out, unprepared, and would've gotten picked off. Instead he had them get into the machines, take their positions and stand their ground. Now they were waiting for the pirates to charge in. If the pirates didn't charge in they'd use some long range weapons on places the pirates were.

Knowing that charging in and attacking would at best result in some of them dying, Spider had the minions bring out the cannons and mortars. They blasted them at a distance. Their stationary positions made them easy targets. And while those machines were tough, they couldn't handle cannon and mortar fire for long. The marines retreated inside to hold their position indoors.

As the minions moved the cannons in closer to blast the doors down and then the men inside, they started to get attacked by wasps. At first they thought they had disturbed a wasps' nest, but then Spider noticed the bugs were coming out of the lab.

"They're using bugs against us? Did a five year old come up with their battle plans?" Tanya demanded.

They all shrugged at that.

"Still better than some of the other things they tried."

Then an impossible amount of wasps came pouring out of the lab. They formed a massive cloud and descended upon them. Spider unleashed his cyclone flamethrower to hold them off and take them down as the Spider pirates and the minions retreated. The sheer number of wasps meant they'd be a death sentence to anyone.

"Wait! Down we have any poison gas shots left?" Rave called.

"Yeah, just one though!"

"Blast a way in, then hit the inside with the poison gas! We have to stop them at their source!"

Three shots from three cannons gave the lab plenty of openings. The Overlord covered them via his flames as they loaded and fired the poison gas shot. The lab exploded in a green cloud. The poison was more than strong enough to wipe out all the bugs inside, most of the bugs outside, and everyone who breathed it in. All they had to do now was wait for the gas to clear and they could walk right in.

Rather than sticking around where the angry bugs were, they all took off to seek shelter from them. They were out of there quickly, so they didn't notice the ground shaking, or the massive figure that arose from the green cloud.

They found shelter and just waited for the wasps to either drop dead, or flee farther away. After a couple minutes they felt and heard the place shake for a brief instant. Then it did it again, and again.

"Are those giant footsteps?"

They looked out the window and saw a fifty foot tall, minotaur shaped robot. It was very broad and muscular, it had spikes sticking out in various points, it's arms were extremely thick and it was easy to tell it had weapons hidden in them.

"Wow, did ya design that one too?"

"Yeah, but they modified this one. Mine wasn't as big or bulky."

"What are the weaknesses?"

"Its joints may look strong, but they carry a lot of weight. It shouldn't be too hard to break them. Also we should be able to cut through the neck."

"In that case it'll fall like the rest."

"Are those wasps coming out of its nose?"

"This suddenly got a little more complicated."

"In that case, you guys keep those bugs off me, and I'll smash the robot myself," said Brolly.

"Go for it Brolly!"

They left the building and scattered out to find anything they could use against the bugs. Brolly climbed up to the roof, leapt off and struck it in the face with his anchors hard enough to make it stumble back. Then he punched it hard enough to make it fall down.

The minotaur got right back up and turned to Brolly.

"So you're one of those stupid pirates that think they can take over? I am marine captain Lee! The deadliest marine captain of the North Blue! You're nothing-"

SMASH!

Brolly struck it in the face again, then brought his anchors down onto its right knee, causing serious damage. He then jumped off to avoid its punch and countered by attacking the elbow. The minotaur's armour opened up, revealing a bunch of cannons which then fired at Brolly. He dodged the shots, but the chains attached to his anchors were hit, causing them to fall to the ground. Brolly then pulled out two large swords from his back. He jumped up as the minotaur swung his fist. Sword clashed against fist and the minotaur's arm was knocked back. Brolly then struck at the elbow and cut into it.

Suddenly a massive swarm of wasps came flying out of the minotaur's mouth. Brolly was forced to retreat to avoid being stung to death.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You fool! You may be too small and fast for this robot, but I've eaten the Wasp model of the Hive-Hive fruit. My body is a hive that can generate an infinite number of wasps! And all of them do my bidding. You can't win! All those who oppose me die horribly at the stingers of my little friends!"

Suddenly the wasps were getting hit by bug poison, water and fire. As Brolly requested, his friends were taking care of the bugs.

"You may get a few of them, but that doesn't matter as I can keep making more!"

Once Overlord Spider had his magic replenished, he turned his flames on the robot's head. His flames kept at it until it was melted. This blocked the wasps from coming out and forced them to search for a new exit.

Once the bugs were taken care of, Brolly went back on the attack. One strike on the damaged elbow was enough to sever it. A charged up strike on the other elbow cut deep enough for it to fall off afterwards. All the cannons in it were exposed as they prepared to fire. A final strike on the damaged knee caused the robot to fall on its back. Then the cannons went off and they all fired straight up. Then the cannonballs all came straight back down and blew up the robot with a whole series of explosions.

Looking inside the destroyed robot, they found the marine captain. He was short, hunchbacked, grotesquely ugly and he smelled putrid. He was also out cold from the explosions.

"Oh man. Did the explosions mess him up and make him that ugly?"

"I hope so, or more people would've had to see that."

"Let's not ruin their memories of his once, much less grotesque face."

They found an intact rocket in a severed arm, stuck Lee on the end, lit it up and watched it go. It carried him for miles, then blew up, sending his body flying into the distance.

"Alright, now let's go get my minions, shall we?"


	8. 7: Bridge Crashers

Chapter 7: Bridge Crashers.

Exploring the lab, they found the Yellow Hive and many other things, but there were no surviving Yellows. They had all been tortured and destroyed via experimentations. Luckily all it took was life force added to the hive to make more.

As they were looting the place, a call came in on the lab's transponder snail. Jade casually answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is marine branch 418, we've almost arrived to help with the attacking pirates. Our E.T.A. is now less than five minutes."

"Well keep moving. The pirates have already robbed the town and took off. If you hurry you can catch up to them. And I think they took hostages that need to be rescued."

"We're on it. Which way did they go?"

"Off to the right."

"I mean which direction? North, south, east or west?"

"I don't know. I just know it was to the right from where the town's facing. I suck at directions. Just get moving."

"Alright, we'll figure it out."

Then they hung up.

"Sometimes it's just too easy."

When the locals saw the marines change directions and pass them by, they couldn't believe it. Eyes went wide and jaws dropped. How could they just abandon them in their time of need?

And with that the Overlord and the Spider pirates had won. They looted the city and found more than they bargained for. Including some spell stones and other Overlord related items. But what really surprised them was the underground slave market. The place had been a thriving business for many years. Almost everyone in the city was aware of it, and every last rich man had been there many times. Young and old, men and women, even alternate species were sold there on a regular basis. Countless unfortunate individuals had been auctioned off there. And it wasn't just an auction house, when the auctions weren't going on the slaves were forced to entertain others in other areas.

As much as Spider liked the place, he agreed to shut it down and free the slaves. Not out of the goodness of his heart, but because he wasn't going to profit from leaving it open, but he could gain more allies by freeing them.

The slaves were all eager to join them. Especially once they found out what he was doing. The women tried seducing them to show their thanks. And with some of them it worked. Kane, Cage, Brolly and Max soon found themselves making out with multiple beauties.

The rest got back to work moving their stolen goods to the nearest portal. Overlord Spider oversaw it as he pondered what to do. Should he completely loot the city, destroy it and slaughter its residents? Or should he add it to his growing kingdom? The place would make a great addition, but there were too many people here who were completely loyal to the world government. He couldn't allow people like that in his kingdom. Hell, this was a place the world nobles visited on occasion.

After much consideration he made his decision.

Buildings burned as people were forced to flee from their homes or perish in the flames. They were driven out of the city, off the island and into the sea. They fled on boats and ships, taking whatever they could carry. They were powerless to stop the destruction, but at least the majority of them escaped with their lives as the city burned. The ones who tried to stand their grounds and fight were enslaved by his evil presence spell.

Afterwards Kyra met up with him.

"Good call on that one. Get rid of everybody who might be loyal to the world government and then take control of the entire island. This place is going to be useful," she said.

"Yeah, but it's almost a ghost town now. And the marines are going to attack it full force pretty soon to get it back."

"We'll figure something out. We can let the slaves and the people outside the wall move in and get this place up and running. Then we can set up defences."

"Regular defences won't cut it. They'll just keep hammering away until they get it back. This place is too important for anything short of the same defences as Overlord Island."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. You're a genius and you've been outsmarting and outfighting them since we were little kids. I know you'll figure this out."

"Kyra, I figured everything out before I began kicking them out. Maintaining permanent control over this island is not yet possible. However using my temporary control of it I can attack and conquer a bunch of other islands and expand my territory."

Soon the Overlord's forces got to work on the island. They built up their defences to ensure they could withstand any siege for at least a few months. It was up and running just in time to repel the first marine attack. The defences were so powerful that it was clear to the defeated marines that they needed an unstoppable force to break through those defences.

As they called their leaders to report everything, the Overlord called a town meeting to address the locals about the marine attacks.

"Listen up! As I'm sure you all know, this island is a valuable location for multiple reasons. So much so that the world government may not stop until they get it back. This place will soon be under siege with ships infesting the waters around the island, stopping every last ship from getting close to or escaping the island. Fortunately I have a solution. The defences I have constructed are powerful enough to defeat almost anything they can throw at it.

There is now a portal in the town square and it can take you to two islands. Every last available ship has already been sent to those islands. Using the portal and those islands, shipping goods to and from this island can continue unhinged.

And if they do manage to break through the defences, chances are they won't stop until they've slaughtered everyone. So if they do manage to break through, you must take every last scrap of everything and teleport it to the other two islands. Then you must all evacuate to those islands and blow up the portal as you leave. That way they won't be able to follow you."

After the meeting he met up with some old friends he found at the slave market. Misty, May and Dawn were in giant fishbowls and were the slave market's star attractions. He was shocked to see them in those parts, but he wasn't so surprised to see them enslaved.

"What the heck is with you girls? Every time I see you, you've been enslaved. I've freed ya like a dozen times already! Are you signing up to be enslaved or something?!"

"I'm sorry lord Spider. We just… really suck at avoiding getting caught," said May.

"What are you doing around here anyway?"

"We were sent to find you. Many mermaids and fishmen want to live on land, but everyone in the world government only want us on display in aquariums. We heard you were taking over islands and were hoping that maybe you could help us."

He paused for moment.

"Do you have a way to contact the ones that sent you here?"

"Riku came with us. We got caught while he was out hunting, but he had a transponder snail in his backpack."

"Alright, I'll get someone to look for him. In the meantime you're coming with me."

The three mermaids had aged slowly over the years. He knew they were already of legal age, but they looked like they were in their mid teens. Well, except for their ever expending bust sizes. Their boobs were C-cups when he first met them as children, which was very impressive, but now they had massive boobs as big as their heads.

Riku was a fighting fish fishman. He had pale skin, bull-like horns, wild hair, crazy eyes, shark-like teeth, gills, a dorsal fin, and webbed hands with claws. He was a good friend of theirs, a powerful warrior, and a master of fishman karate. Riku, Spider and Rave were virtually unstoppable when they teamed up. They had even wiped out groups of highly trained government assassins together.

The Overlord took them to his ship and they set sail. He decided they would work for him by doing assorted underwater tasks. He decided not to let them go, as he was tired of saving them from slavery. They had no complaints, but seemed more interested in sleeping with him than working for him.

Just as predicted, the marines soon launched a massive siege on the island. They blocked all traffic going to and from the island and launched one attack after another. The attackers went down as the defences held up. But the marines were prepared to keep going for years if need be.

This was exactly what Spider wanted. While the marines were focused on Metallica, his forces were able to attack and conquer one island after another with minimal resistance. Even the ones that had naval bases on them were poorly guarded.

With the marine forces preoccupied with retaking one single well-fortified island, the Overlord's forces were able to run wild and attack one island after another. Island after island fell into his hands, as did the spoils of victory. He claimed mountain loads of treasure and resources, enslaved everyone who opposed him with the evil presence spell, and retrieved blood and mana runes, minion relics, and several spells. Counting the ones from Metallica, the new spells were the Freeze arrow spell, the Fire arrow spell, the Minion boost, the Aqua balls, the Thunder ball, and the Shock shield.

In two short months he had added over a dozen new islands to his kingdom and even started legitimate trade with other islands. He found Riku and negotiated deals with the Fishmen. Because they had been on good terms for years, the negotiations went well. He would give them a few islands in his territory to live on, ensure they had equal rights, and make sure those islands would be to their liking. And in exchange they would assist him in his conquest.

But soon he was faced with a new problem. The populations on his islands were too small to keep them running efficiently. He needed a lot more people or those places would just shut down on him and fall to ruin.

This meant he had a puzzle to solve. Where could he get a large number of people, all opposed to the world government, and all willing to move to the islands he controlled? He thought about it, but he didn't have to think long or hard.

There were two places he knew of that could work. One was the slave market. The government helped support the slave market and everyone who ever went anywhere near it knew it. By attacking the slave market he could free the slaves and have them join him. But the slave markets only carried so many at a time, as most of them were auctioned off with minimal delay. Tracking down all the slave owners might help, but it was far too much work for the results it would yield. Meaning the slave market was a poor choice.

The other place was a giant bridge that was being constructed for the past seven hundred years. At any given time there were thousands of enslaved civilians on it, being worked to death building it, while being constantly whipped and tortured by government men. It was not a bridge that anyone wanted or needed, but some world noble said "I want a giant bridge that connects every island on the entire planet, so we Celestial Dragons won't have to ride in our palace-sized luxury ships to get around." So the government decided they'd work an infinite number of innocent civilians to death on it for a thousand years. The bridge was now only half finished and hundreds of years behind schedule. The reason for this was because many times over the centuries, groups of warriors attacked the bridge and freed the slaves. Sometimes they'd even free themselves via carefully planned revolutions. Rather than giving up on the bridge or improving security, the government simply kept attacking other countries and enslaving every last man, woman and child and had them all resume the work. Many countries had been destroyed for that worthless bridge, but it would have a large population and a great deal of useful materials. It was the perfect place to attack.

There were a lot of preparations to do, as a great deal of traveling was required. They had to travel a long way to get to the bridge, and once there they'd have to travel on it a long ways to reach the end where the people were. They got plenty of pirates to join them and they waited for the new portal to open. But after that it was mostly one long, uneventful voyage.

They all stopped on one island just before the bridge and they set up camp there. Then they all took a much needed layover before attacking.

The Overlord took his minions and docked at the bridge's side entrance. Upon getting there they were stopped by a group of lazy, drunken, low class marines. Minutes later the marines were all dead, stripped of everything of value, and dumped into the sea. Once they had the area secured he opened a portal and the rest of them started coming.

The bridge already stretched halfway around the world, so there was a lot to it. They knew which way the people were, but they were still a ways away from them. On foot it would take far too long to get to them. So the Overlord got to work building contraptions they could ride across the bridge as the rest of them started loading up everything they could find into the portal.

The contraptions he built were just carts that had sails on them or train-like engines. They weren't anything fancy, but they'd get the job done. They were able to traverse the bridge at great speeds and reach one town after another.

The bridge was littered with ghost towns that were still full of plenty of useful materials. He opened up portals in each of them so they could be looted with ease. Despite their speedy progress it still took over a week before they spotted an active town.

Once they were well rested and prepared for battle they charged in. With the element of surprise on their side they massacred everyone in their path. These soldiers were used to simply oppressing people who had already been beaten. The only ones that had ever attacked them were a few weak, starving individuals who were taking their dying breathes as they flailed pitifully. They thought themselves to be trained soldiers and proud warriors, but as they were torn limb from limb, they realised they were nothing more than cowards who bullied the weak. These guys were the warriors and they were tearing through them with ease.

Given the number of prisoners there and the condition of the marines, it wouldn't have taken much for someone to organise a resistance and overthrow their oppressors. An army of armed warriors taking them by surprise and storming the place was just overkill. In no time the only ones left were the ones in charge, and they were cowering in their well-fortified office.

The officers were panicking, crying, calling for help and repeating the words "What are gonna do? What are we gonna do?" as the pirates were beating on the door. The entire building was solid steel and could easily hold against any normal assault. This was enough for one of them to keep calm. Right up until a powerful explosion blasted a massive hole through the entire front of the building.

They all were knocked out in the explosion, or just froze up and feinted. This led to the execution of all but two of them. The ringleader and his personal slut were restrained but kept alive for the moment. Spider noticed that the girl had a pretty face, and after ripping her clothes off he saw that she also had a killer body. So he made his decision.

"Slaves of this bridge! Hear me out!" the Overlord called to the crowd. "If you wish to continue this life of slavery, you can either stay here and wait for more of these guys to show up, or you can try going back home where you'll be recaptured and wind up right back here in less than a month. If you wish to spend the rest of your lives living like criminals on the run, then make a break for it now and hope no-one catches you! But if you wish to live free from slavery, and never have to worry about these punks threatening your lives, then join me! My territories are well defended and are in serious need of new residents!"

The decision was almost unanimous. They weren't going back to slavery and most of them wouldn't be able to make it as pirates, so their best option was to trust their saviour.

"Excellent. There's just one thing you must do before I'll let you join."

They cringed. Then he brought out the marine captain in charge of the area. A disgusting blob of a man who did everything he could think of to make their lives miserable.

"For the ladies, you must kill this man who was in charge of all the tortures, rapes, starvations, and everything you suffered through while you were here!"

Their eyes lit up and an evil smile appeared on every face. Then he brought out a nude woman they recognised as his assistant, who had done almost as much as he had.

"And for the men! You must gang-rape his whore until she dies from it!"

Suddenly he was a god and they were willing to follow him straight to hell.

The Overlord didn't stick around to watch. He had a lot of looting to do and he wanted it done as soon as possible. Luckily he was able to hear the screams, which were music to his ears.


	9. 8: Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter 8: Welcome to the jungle.

They all left the bridge and took everything that wasn't nailed down. Except for the dead bodies. One of which had been mutilated so thoroughly that it could no longer be recognized as a human body, and another of which had been drowned in semen and now looked like a pile of slime. It was a gruesome sight that somehow made everyone feel better.

There were thousands of refugees coming from the bridge, and the Overlord found homes and jobs for all of them. It took some time to sort everything out, but it all ended up working out.

Overlord Spider now had a sizable population of loyal followers, as well as a mountainload of plundered resources. Things were looking good at the moment. So good in fact that they decided to celebrate.

There was drinking, partying, singing, dancing, gambling, and fucking. There was a lineup of girls wanting to strip naked and show their gratitude to the Overlord. He lost track of how many girls he slept with and fell asleep in a pile of naked flesh.

While he was out, Erza snuck in, stripped down and crawled on top of him. She used her mouth, hands and pussy to harden his cock. Then she checked his fully erect size. She measured his thickness by gripping it, and his length by pressing it against herself. Then she let out a disappointed sigh as her fears were confirmed.

He was far too big for her. Her greatest fantasy was to be his favourite fuck toy and spend her time getting her brains fucked out. But not only did their father-daughter style relationship derail that, she was also too small. He was a huge man and even for his size, his rod was huge. She couldn't even fit the tip of it in, let alone have sex with him. It was physically impossible for her to carry out her desires.

So she did the next best thing. She rubbed her pussy against his rod to get herself off and vent her desires. She froze up when he sat up, grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then he teased, groped and massaged her privates until she orgasmed so hard that she fell asleep. He held her close for a moment, then kissed her and laid her down. He was well aware of her feelings, but he knew it couldn't work out between them.

But now that Erza had made him horny again, he decided to give all the girls another round.

Once all that was over they went back to work. They needed the rest of the minions and time was wasting. Their next target was a jungle island. It was called Quadra Island and it was the rumored home of the Greens.

Only one thing of interest happened on the trip. A marine ship tried to attack them. The ship was falling apart due to neglect, the crew were lazy, good-for-nothing fools, and the captain was an arrogant, incompetent man who had been demoted for his failures. They loaded the cracked up, scrap metal cannons with far too much gunpowder, and then blew themselves up.

The Overlord's ship was filled with the sounds of laughter after that. Not only were those cannons in no condition to be fired, half of them had their cannonballs behind their gunpowder. How stupid can you get?

They made it to the island and began hacking their way through the jungle. A few wild animals attacked them, and they scored some high quality animal skins.

They soon found an old path that lead them through the jungle. The group consisted of Overlord Spider who was leading them, Erza who was riding on his shoulder, a bunch of minions who were running around at random, as well as Yukari, Etna, Flare, Shakira and Veronica. Misty, May and Dawn had to stay with the ship.

As they traversed the path the girls argued about who should get the jaguar skin clothes. The path had carvings placed along it and every hundred feet or so they encountered a new one. The carvings were made of either stone or wood and were all pretty ugly. They were all ignored until one was recognized as a spell stone.

They took the spell stone and continued, planning to open a portal at the first spot that could fit one. Along the way they also found a minion relic, a second spell stone, and a brass statue of a beautiful woman posed nude with her hands above her head, showing off her body. It was in dire need of polishing, but everyone liked the statue and it seemed a shame to just leave it, so they took it along with the rest of the stuff they found.

It took longer than they'd hoped to find a spot to open a portal, but it was worth the wait as Spider got everything back to his tower and was now able to use the Shrink and Growth spells.

He tested the spells out on himself. First growing to gargantuan size and surveying the island, then shrinking down to the size of a rat. As he thought about its usefulness on the battlefield, the girls all thought about what he could do in the bedroom with that power. As he returned to his original size, Erza jumped onto him with lust in her eyes and demanded he stop. At that point he was only a few inches bigger than her and she saw it as her big chance. She had already failed at having sex with him, due to their size and age difference. But now their sizes matched perfectly.

"Sorry Erza, but this isn't the time or place," he said as he pried her off him and returned to normal.

She was pretty disappointed and the rest were turned on, but they just sighed and carried on. He was right. It wasn't the time or the place.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. The island's locals were a tribe of savages. They were able to blend in and disappear, then watch everything the intruders were doing. And them stealing the pathmarkers enraged them. One of them slipped away to inform the rest of the tribe, but the rest prepared to launch a sneak attack.

They silently moved in close and readied their weapons. Their weapons were low-grade, but poisoned and effective. Most of these thieving trespassers would be dead before they even realized they were being attacked. They crept within range, took aim, and let fly their arrows and spears, all perfectly aimed at vital organs.

Thunk!

Only to be stopped by the Overlord's Shield spell. Even with his observational haki Spider was barely able to detect any of them for more than a split second. But that was all he needed. He had his spell ready for when they tried something.

With the sneak attack's failure, they resorted to their fallback plan of just charging in while doing battle cries. They fiercely attacked the shield as everyone got into position. When Spider let it down the first row of attackers were cut down. Then they rushed in, overwhelmed them and struck them all down. It was all over in seconds.

"Thanks my lord."

"I gotta admit, they caught me completely off guard."

"I have observational haki, yet I was barely able to sense them for even a second. They're good. I'll have to work on it," said Spider.

Seeing as how the trip suddenly turned dangerous, Erza and Veronica decided to teleport back. As the rest continued their search, the man who fled was telling the tribe about what happened. The tribesmen took up arms and prepared for battle. Then they set off to ambush the intruders.

After a while Yukari managed to spot one of the Greens. They followed it deeper into the jungle until they found more of them. Unfortunately plants that spewed forth poisonous gasses were everywhere and breathing it in meant certain death. The only other living things there were poisonous creatures that managed to thrive there. Even the local tribesmen had never ventured near there as the risk was too great.

The Overlord led his minions through a tricky and dangerous path filled with poison spewing plants where one wrong move could result in death. Then he finally found the Green hive and took control of them.

After that things got easier. The Greens cleared out all the poison spewing plants, making it a much safer route. They soon got the Green hive back to the portal where the rest were waiting, but then they were attacked by the tribesmen.

As before the savage natives were no match for them. The place they grew up in was a tough, dangerous neighborhood and that made them stronger. But they had limited skills, no armour, and their weapons were poorly crafted. Metal blades cut through wooden spears and then through flesh. The natives still might've had a fighting chance if it wasn't for the Overlord using his lightning whip spell to bring down entire rows of them at a time.

Seeing that their attack was failing miserably, the survivors turned and ran.

"Think we should leave now?"

"You can if you want, but I'm not going anywhere," said Spider. "I came here to find what's mine, yet they've attacked us unprovoked twice! They've incurred my wrath and they will pay for it!"

When the natives realized the Overlord was coming after them, they changed tactics. They led him through the most dangerous places they could think of. But when the poison spewing plants were dispersed and the predatory animals were struck down, they realized they were dealing with an unstoppable force. Their last-ditch effort was also the deadliest. They led him to the giant spiders.

The giant spiders were the deadliest creatures on the island. They had lost their homes and so many lives to those spiders that their policy on how to deal with them was now to just run away. Pitting them against the intruders was risky, but it made for a win/win situation. The spiders would kill off the intruders, and the intruders would take as many down with them as they could. While they risked a spider attack, the setup was too perfect.

Yukari and Etna decided to head back before they got hurt, but Flare and Shakira went with the Overlord to make sure nothing happened to him. Soon they were attacked by giant spiders. Between the minions' bashing, the Overlord's might, Flare's fire and Shakira's blade, the group of spiders were swiftly dealt with.

"That's odd. The Greens should've been able to control those spiders," said Spider.

"Does that mean there's a queen controlling them?"

"Yes it does. And she's probably just as big as the salamander was."

"Yikes. I don't think we should mess with that. Let's just leave."

"I can't. I need the spiders to power up the Greens, and to get them I must destroy the queen."

They marched on, following after the tribesmen. They soon found what was left of them. The spiders had captured and eaten them all. They risked going through spider territory and paid with their lives.

Seconds after leaving them, they spotted what had to be the spider queen. Because there was no way any spider even half that size would not be the queen. It was the size of a ship and seemed to defy gravity as it crawled along the side of what looked to be the ruins of an ancient city covered by jungle and spider webs.

"I guess we found her lair."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Venturing into their parlour and fighting them on their grounds sounds like a risky maneuver a hero would try. How about we go for something safer, easier, more entertaining to watch, and more evil?" asked Spider.

"Sounds good to me."

Minutes later the entire city was up in flames. They had set the plants and spider webs ablaze and now the spiders were fleeing in panic.

Overlord Spider, Flare, Shakira and the minions just sat back and watched. The spider queen ran out completely engulfed in flames and didn't stop running until the flames were out. That's when the Overlord launched a sneak attack and finished her off.

With the queen now dead, the Greens were able to take control of the giant spiders. They waited until the fire died out before venturing into the ancient city. At the center of it a portal was opened and the spider queen's carcass was dragged into it.

"You know, we could probably restore this place and put it to good use. What do you think?" said Spider.

"Sounds alright, but for now let's just loot the place so we can have the funds to restore it."

A lot of the stuff in there was destroyed in the fire, but the buildings and everything were mostly made of stone, so the fire didn't do too much damage and even helped clear debris. The Overlord summoned as many minions as he could, then they searched the city and took everything that had any value. The fire didn't cause too much damage to the structures, and there was still a lot of debris and spiderwebs to clear out, so it took a while.

The fruits of their labour paid off as they uncovered plenty of loot. There was an abundance of bronze, brass and stone statues that just needed some cleaning and minor repairs. There was no doubt they could sell them at a high price. They also found some more spell stones. And during their search they found the city's vault. It took them a while to bust into it, but it was worth it when they hauled up loads of treasure.

The new spells were the Manipulation and Transformation spells. The manipulation spell could transform objects into alternate versions of themselves, usually making them function far better. And with the transformation spell he could turn people into barnyard animals.

"I think that's the majority of it. How about instead of raiding the rest of this island ourselves, we just call up some pirates and let them have fun taking over the rest of the island?"

"Sounds good lord. Everything else on this island should be way easier than this anyway. Just a few animals and the local natives who are only armed with spears. Nothing the pirates can't handle."

Soon the pirates were teleported in and the Overlord addressed them.

"Listen up! I'm taking over this island and renaming it Spider Jungle. I've already wiped out the biggest threats and took control of this ancient city. I hope to have this place restored and turned into a base. And to do that I need this island to be safer. So here are your orders: Scour the island, eliminate all threats, and bring back whatever you can find. There's a tribe of savages that attacked us earlier. They need to be dealt with. I don't care how you do it. You can wipe them out, enslave them, make peace with them, I don't care. Just make sure they're not a threat in the future. And most importantly, have fun."

The pirates grinned and laughed. Not only did this sound like fun, they were even ordered to have fun. Their new boss was awesome. And before the pirates set out to conquer the jungle they were given some Greens to command so they could clear away any poison spewing plants they come across.

With the pirates taking care of things here, Spider and his crew decided to set off to the next island.


	10. 9: Lemons & Oranges

9: Lemons & Oranges.

Overlord Spider's crew of Yukari, Etna, Flare, Shakira, Veronica, Erza and a group of minions returned to the ship and set off. Their destination was a nearby island said to be home to weeds, rocks, empty ruins, occasionally some random pirates, and nothing more. The reason they were going there? This was the place Etna heard had the orange minions.

This island was named Gromakia. Only a few hours away from Spider Jungle and said to be a very safe place, but it was boring as hell and almost completely worthless. It was all rocks and grassland, devoid of life, and there nothing there to make it worth the trip. The poor soil and massive weed infestation meant it couldn't even be turned to farmland. Ruins had been discovered there over a century ago, but they were immediately looted and documented. And since then many others have went there in search of anything that might've been overlooked. The only chance of anything worthwhile being there now was if pirates were using the place to stash some loot. And the odds of that happening were too low to ever bother going there for that reason.

They reached the island and started walking. And walking. And then they kept on walking.

"Isn't there anything on this island?!" Veronica complained.

"If the reports turn out to be true. The Oranges and nothing more. If the reports turn out to be false. Nothing at all," Etna replied.

"AAAHHH! I can't handle this! It's boring, empty and endless here!"

Then Veronica ripped her clothes off and stood there nude.

"I need something to make this worthwhile. And if the only thing here is Spider's glorious cock, then that'll do just fine."

The rest of them smiled and began stripping.

"That works fine with me."

"I can get behind that. Especially if means he takes me from behind."

"We've never done it in such a wide open place before."

Even Erza was now naked.

"We haven't been able to do it before because my body's too small. But you can shrink down or make me bigger. I don't care, as long as you have sex with me," she said as she was clearly overtaken by her sexual desires.

Spider couldn't refuse them. So he took off his clothes and embraced them.

The girls scrambled, fought and argued to be first. None of them wanted to wait as he could take hours with each of them. Before things got too out of hand he piped up. Because it was Erza's first time, she'd get to go first.

Spider shrunk down until he wasn't much bigger than Erza. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they engaged in a passionate kiss that quickly turned into a lustful make-out session. His cock was already hard as iron and her pussy was wet and ready, but he still gave her plenty of foreplay. He readily squeezed her fine ass and groped her small tits. Her boobs were understandably small, given her body, but they were soft and beautiful. He loved how they felt and she melted from his touch. Her pussy was a smooth, hairless camel-toe that sucked on his finger when he slid it in.

He positioned her above his rod and let her slide down on it. She cried out as her hymen was broken, but the sound was muffled by their lip-lock. Erza was tight. Even shrunk down he was barely able to fit inside her. After giving her a minute to get used to his cock, they started moving. He slid her up and down on his rod as they began humping.

The other girls weren't about to be left out. Flare and Veronica engaged in lesbian sex while the rest pressed their nude bodies against Spider and Erza and rubbed, kissed and licked them all over. Erza hit multiple orgasms and wasn't going to last much longer. He laid her on her back and quickened his pace until he shot his first load inside her, filling her up and causing her to faint.

"Don't change your size. I want you as you are."

The others agreed with that.

Yukari tried taking her turn next, but Shakira pushed her out of the way and straddled Spider.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothin'! You've had more sex with him than everybody else put together. You gotta start sharing," Shakira said as she held him close. "Master, you just lie back and let me do the work. And feel free to handle my tits any way you want."

He was laid flat on his back as she impaled herself on his rod. She shook her hips to slide his cock in and out of her pussy and her breasts bounced wildly while he wasn't grabbing onto them. She kept at it until he came inside her. She paused for a moment, then went back to intense fucking. This continued until she was exhausted and extremely satisfied.

As Yukari pulled her off to get her turn, Veronica swooped in to claim her turn. This irritated the hell out of Yukari.

"Hey, this was my idea in the first place."

She rolled him over and laid underneath him. He slid his cock into her and took her in the missionary position. She had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and her vagina muscles squeezed as tight as a vice. With his smaller size his head only reached her breasts. So he sucked on them like a baby.

Veronica was in sheer sexual bliss. Even with his child-sized body, he had an adult-sized dick. And it was relentlessly jack-hammering into her. For a moment she thought she could finally outlast him in bed, but it seemed he wasn't going to let that happen. The speed only seemed to increase as they continued. Yukari counted her orgasms as she was fucked senseless. She had over thirty before she passed out.

Yukari thought she'd finally get her chance while Etna and Flare were having lesbian sex. She was even ready to defend against a sneak attack from either one of them. But to her surprise, the two teamed up and knocked her away so they could have a threesome.

Spider was suddenly on his back with Etna sitting on his face and Flare impaling herself on his cock. He stuck his tongue into her pussy as she gasped in sexual delight. This continued until all three came almost simultaneously. Then they got off him to change positions. Flare laid on top of Etna and pressed their pussies together, giving him easy access to their holes. He fucked Etna, then switched to Flare. He seamlessly switched between them and he fucked their pussies into sexual submission.

Eventually their vaginas couldn't take any more and they switched to a double tit-fuck. They used their breasts and mouths to worship his cock. They slid their boobs up and down his rod, sucked on the tip, licked the shaft, and fondled his balls. They did all this while coordinating their movements with each other to enhance the pleasure. It ended with him coating their tits, mouths and faces with ropes of his cum.

The orgy had taken hours and by this point and Yukari was sure this was some kind of plot against her. Every time she tried to take her turn, someone interfered. Despite now being the only one who hadn't gotten laid, she was still willing to bet good money that someone would try to stop her again. This time around she was willing to take desperate measures.

As she began to suck him off, their transponder snail started ringing. As they only used them when it was important, he had to answer it. But that didn't stop her from sucking his rod.

"Hello?"

"Overlord Spider?"

"Yeah."

"We've taken care of the savages."

"Excellent. How'd it go?"

"Turns out the poison spewing plants and giant spiders were serious hazards to their health. By wiping out the plants and conquering the spiders, we earned their gratitude and they decided to join us."

"Really?"

As they talked, Yukari sped up her actions. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock, trying to milk him.

"Yeah, and if we let 'em live in the city, they'll help restore it. 'Cause their houses never did shit against the wind and rain. Every time a storm hit they'd all get knocked down."

"Congratulations. The results you got were far better than I hoped. Tell them it's a deal. They can live there and help restore it, but I still plan to use it as a base."

"Okay, I'll let 'em know. See ya."

As they hung up, Spider grunted and released his load down Yukari's throat. She swallowed it all, then climbed up on top of him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and slid herself onto his cock. Then he heard something click behind him.

"If they've already finished with the savages, then we've gotta pick up the pace and find the minions, then get back over there before… Wait… ARE YOU SHACKLED TO HIM!?"

Yukari had a huge smile on her face.

"I won't get off until after I get off."

Veronica fumed, but knew she had to give in.

"Fine. Just make it quick."

An hour later and they were on their way. But it was kinda awkward as Yukari was still wrapped around him, Erza was slung over his shoulder, and the rest had trouble walking. He was back to normal size, but with Yukari attached to him, he couldn't get dressed. So he drug his armour behind him as he walked naked.

The rest of them were nude as well, wobbling along, and nearly falling over with every step. Despite the trouble, long walk and slow progress, they were quite happy.

Eventually they managed to find the ancient ruins. Before they got there, Erza woke up.

"Master. That, was amazing. It was everything I ever wanted and more. Thank you. I love you," said Erza.

"Glad to see you're back with us. Think you can find the key to Yukari's shackles?" said Spider.

"Hold still."

Without getting off, she reached around. And half a minute later, he heard the click of the shackles coming off.

"Really? She hid the key under the shackles?" said Etna.

"Yeah, she doesn't like being set loose too soon. And she doesn't like missing out on things either. So she usually keeps it hidden where she can still use it."

"Makes sense."

Once her legs were freed he lay against him for a moment, suspended only by his dick. Then he lifted her off and laid her down.

"Wow. You're still as hard as iron."

"Yeah, I'm still good to go. But I think it's time we got dressed."

They stood naked before him, mostly doing sexy poses, and waited until he was finished getting dressed before they started putting their clothes on. Yukari awoke to find she had been dressed, but her underwear was left behind.

A couple minutes later Spider spotted something. Something quickly recognized as the orange minions.

The Oranges were the shield minions. They used shields instead of weapons and while they specialized in defence, they could still bash with their shields. They were extremely tough and difficult to kill, but their main purpose in combat was to protect their master and fellow minions by blocking enemy attacks. The shields they started with were just flimsy chunks of wood, but they could pick up and use many things as stronger shields. They were also a bit taller than other minions and had horns curved back along their skulls.

There was no mistaking them. Spider's group went after them. They followed them into the ruins. Spider soon found the hive and the Oranges recognized him as the Overlord. Then he had them bring it outside.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" said the Overlord.

"What is it?"

"See for yourself. The ocean's right there. If we'd circled the island first we would've saved ourselves the trip."

"You've got to be kidding."

"All that time was wasted?"

"Let's just pretend we took the long route for the outdoor sex and add 'Always scout out the areas you're invading' to the list of Overlording rules," he said.

Then he opened up a new Waypoint gate so the hive could be transported to the tower. Earlier he had opened up one by the ship so they wouldn't have to walk back. Which was good because no one was willing to.

"You guys get back to the ship. I gotta head back and sort things out with the savages personally."

Soon he was back at the ancient city. While the pirates seemed to have worked everything out, he still had to go there to approve everything in person, as well as work out all the small details.

Things went well and they reached mutually beneficial agreements. The savages would have their freed from the things that were wiping them out, as well as roofs and walls that would hold back the wind and rain, and in exchange the Overlord would get control of the island, people to restore the city, and the chief's two beautiful daughters as a gift. (The chief added the last one as an incentive to ensure the deal was successful.)

One of his daughters was named Mei and she looked a lot like Pocahontas. The other was named Kel and she looked very similar to Kida from Atlantis: The lost empire. They had warpaint on their faces and wore animal skins that formed skirts and tube tops. Physically their biggest differences from them were their breasts, which were bigger, jigglier, and bouncier. Every time they moved, their boobs looked like they were trying desperately to escape their bodies. The Overlord liked what he saw.

The Overlord talked to everybody and laid down some ground rules to keep all conflicts to a minimum. Having this whole thing turn sour because a few idiots followed the racist examples of the world leaders wasn't something he was going to tolerate.

Once everything was sorted out, he returned to his ship with Mei and Kel in tow. When the girls saw them, there were mixed reactions. Flare and Veronica weren't happy about his harem expanding, because it added to their competition for his affections. Etna and Shakira realized that he could keep a lot more than that sexually satisfied and weren't bothered by them. Yukari looked at them hungrily and thought of all fun she could have with them. Erza barely even registered them, as she was too busy fantasizing about having more sex with Spider. And Misty, May and Dawn were preoccupied with seducing Spider to get their turns with him.

Soon they were on their way again.


	11. 10: Sunken Island

10: Sunken Island.

Overlord Spider and his sexy crew were once again off sailing. During their trip they got to know the two new girls, Mei and Kel. As it turned out the two were experienced hunters and were skilled at fighting with spears and knives. So as a welcoming gift, and to test them out, Spider had a couple spears forged. The shafts were made of a sturdy, lightweight metal, and the blades were made of the same metal as the Overlord's armour, created by fusing sea prism stone and adamantine, making them extremely high quality. And because they weren't entirely the fusion metal, the girls would still be able to use them if they ever acquired devil fruit powers.

Shakira put the girls to the test as she fought against them. They were fast, strong, and made some fine thrusts, but they weren't on Shakira's level. She blocked and dodged all their attacks, and got in some of her own by whacking them in the head with the flat of her blade.

"Not bad, but there's plenty of room for improvement. How about I train you to really use those things?"

"Okay."

"Sounds good to me."

She trained them long and hard and they gradually improved.

Meanwhile Spider was picking a new course. They were gonna be heading back to Overlord Island, but he was hoping to stop at some new places along the way. Maybe add those to his kingdom as well. As he studied the map he realized there were two islands that he had to have. Sumack Island and Shalulia Island. With the looming deal to let the fishmen move into his territory, on his islands, he knew he'd have to supply them with some islands they'd like. These two were too perfect not to use. Sumack Island was a watery island full of rivers, lakes and beaches, had cliffs on one side and was surrounded by huge jagged rocks that were underwater. The mermaids would be able to move easier there due to all the water, and the rocks formed a natural barrier that could protect them, yet it wouldn't impede them as they'd be able to navigate it with ease. And Shalulia Island was a world famous tourist trap. It had virtually every environment on the planet on it, as well as one of the world's most extravagant amusement parks. Outdone only by the famous Sabaody Park and one or two others. They'd not only be able to visit every environment the world had to offer whenever they wanted, they'd be able to safely go to an amusement park, like the one they'd all been fantasizing about their entire lives.

When he asked the mermaids about it, they stopped sucking him off just long enough to say how much they loved the idea and that it sounded wonderful. Then they resumed the blowjobs and tit fucks.

He charted the course and they headed for Sumack. This time the mermaids would finally be joining him. To celebrate they talked him into having sex with them.

Many assume that because mermaids turn into fish at the waist, sex with them is impossible. This isn't true. There have been many crossbreeds between humans and mermaids over the years. Mermaids and fishmen have always been compatible with humans, be it blood types, genes, or even reproductive organs. Their vaginas were hidden behind their scales and to access them you'd have to move those scales aside. Their vaginas also feel different from human girls, and their fish tails can make any sex feel further different. Sex with thm can still be pleasurable, but whether or not it's preferable is up to the individual. Some men might prefer mermaids over human girls, but certainly not all of them. The first time Spider ever had sex was with May, then Misty, and then Dawn, in a wild foursome. But he soon found the fish tails weren't his preference and Yukari quickly became his favourite.

Loud moans of ecstasy could be heard for almost half an hour. Then Veronica was called in. The mermaids already had all they could take, but Spider still had a raging hard-on. Some time later they all exited his cabin. The mermaids were annoyed and depressed that the three of them combined couldn't satisfy their master, yet the succubus could. Veronica came out with a huge smile on and was internally gloating for the same reasons. Spider was still good to go for hours, but his lust was sufficiently quenched and he had other things to do.

"Land ho! Sumack Island at 2 o'clock!"

"Good. Misty, May, Dawn, I'm gonna need you to go underwater and direct the ship so we don't hit anything. I'm gonna put on my new armour. This island should make a fine test run," said Overlord Spider.

After a few minutes he came out wearing his new suit of armour. He called it the Poseidon suit. Powerful armour that could withstand the force of a Sea King and let him swim at high speeds and fight effectively underwater. It had built in blades, was equipped with a trident, and had a harpoon launcher with several harpoons on its back. To let him breathe underwater, the helmet was equipped with an air-filled breath dial. The design had fins and needle-like spikes, was dark blue to provide camouflage, had small propellers to enable high speed swimming, and it still retained the noticeable appearance of Overlord armour. But it was still untested, so he wasn't about to jump off the ship. The island was overloaded with watery areas so he was much better off saving it for when something going wrong didn't come with a high risk of drowning.

The mermaids guided them safely and they docked at the island. The island had a dock and a couple buildings, but no one lived there at the moment. The place was ripe for the taking.

There was a river near the dock that the mermaids were able to use. While Spider and the mermaids explored the island, the rest of them hung out on the beach. Playing games and working on their full body tans.

The whole island was swampland. There was an abundance of water, trees and bushes, but the ground didn't have many dry areas. This made finding a good spot to test his armour easy. It all seemed to work perfectly, but he still needed to test out how effective the weapons were. And then, as if on cue, some crocodiles started swimming towards him. His harpoons took out two of them, and his trident finished off the third. With the full test run complete, he exited the water and continued on.

As Spider explored the island, he headed to higher ground to get a better lay of the land. Then he saw something he couldn't believe. Blue minions on the island. He could only see a small group of them, but if he followed them, they'd lead him straight to their Hive.

By the time he got to where they were he'd lost track of them. So he told the mermaids to go look for them while he looked for a spot for a portal, so he could summon some minions.

Mere feet before he reached a decent spot for a portal, he found himself under attack. Pirates wearing blue pants, black and white striped shirts, and blue bandanas with symbols printed on them, and were armed with swords, daggers and pistols. With barely a word, they jumped out and attacked him from all sides.

He blocked the sword strikes from the front with his trident and kicked a guy who was coming at him from behind. They got a few strikes in, but it wasn't enough to get through his armour. A knife popped out at his wrist and he stabbed one in the chest. A couple shots were fired, the bullets bounced off his armour, and the Overlord speared the shooter with his trident. Another guy tried cutting his head off, but he caught the sword and then stabbed him in the throat.

Realizing that they were outmatched and getting killed, the remaining pirates turned tail and ran. One of them didn't make it too far as the Overlord hit her in the leg with a harpoon. She went down screaming and could do nothing but lie there, begging not to be killed. The pain was too excruciating for anything more.

"Fools," he muttered as he walked over to her.

"Please... I don't wanna die!" she cried.

"I'll make you a deal. You do what I tell you, give me all the information I want, and I'll let you live."

"Deal!"

"Good."

He broke the harpoon in two and pulled it out. Then he ripped her clothes off and left her in her underwear. He used one piece to bandage her leg, and the rest to tie her up. Then he slung her over his shoulder her her head facing forward and carried her off.

"Do you see those creatures?"

"Yes."

"Where is their hive?"

"Hive?"

"The blue thing they live in."

"Oh. I've seen that somewhere. It's... um... that way."

Her pain and fear made it hard to think and recall details, but somehow she led him to the hive. The Blues followed his orders and he had them take the hive back to the portal.

"Now tell me. How many more of you are there?"

"A couple dozen I think. We were using the island as a secret base, but the rocks around here are a nightmare."

"And where's the base?"

"In a cave near the beach. On that side of the island. The only place we could find where it never floods."

"Good to know."

Then he threw her down onto the portal and sent her to the tower as she cried out for him to stop.

Meanwhile, the girls were all naked and outraged. Near them was an entire pile of men who were either dead or unconscious. The men were all part of the same pirate group that attacked the Overlord.

"I can't believe those bastards! We're trying to get full body tans on what's supposed to be a deserted island, and they show up to peep on us while we're naked. And then they attack us!"

The pirates had all been cut down or beaten into unconsciousness and thrown into a pile. The girls had been caught completely off guard as they were lying nude on the beach, nearly asleep. Had they been normal girls, they would have been completely overwhelmed, easily captured, and would currently be getting raped. There was no doubt about that. The question they had, was how they were going to be raped. Would they be gang raped and have multiple cocks shoved inside them at once? Would one man after another take turns pumping them full of cum? Would the individuals pick out their favourites and claim them as their personal sex slaves? Would it turn into a rape orgy with all that stuff happening? And afterwards would they be locked up and force to endure every form of sexual torment imaginable? The girls kept getting hornier and hornier as they thought about it.

"What are the odds of Master finding a spell that lets him multiply himself so he can gang-bang us?"

"If he doesn't find one soon then we'll just make him one. Because some things are worth not waiting for."

On his way he tried out his armour by going swimming with the mermaids and the Blues. Everything worked as planned without a single problem, despite the earlier pirate attack.

They mostly stayed in the water as they traversed the island. In the water they spotted and drug up a health upgrade, then a minion relic, and then a mana upgrade. He decided he'd get the fishmen to search the island and bring him everything he missed.

After a few minutes they emerged onto the beach and saw the girls.

"Master!"

"Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Those perverts tried to rape us and we kicked their asses."

"Fools. I heard their base was in a cave nearby. Care to help me look for it?"

"Sure."

All the girls were still naked, but only Mei and Kel weren't like that by choice. The other girls forced them to strip down and stay like that until the rest of them got dressed when they decided not to get naked with the rest of them.

Yukari and Veronica flew off in two different directions to check things out and find the cave. Yukari quickly spotted a cave with a pirate at the entrance.

"That must be it."

She flew back and reported her find the Overlord. As they neared the cave a portal opened up and he sent everything through. Then he summoned his minions and continued. They marched to the cave and immediately started cutting down the remaining pirates. Their captain was the only one who wasn't poorly skilled and unprepared for battle. But he was clearly just a small time pirate and no match for the might of the Overlord. After a brief skirmish, the cave, along with the entire island was now his.

They searched the cave and cleared out all the loot. The amount of treasure they had looked to be little more than what would've been needed to pay the wages of that pirate group. The big score was the two devil fruits they had. They were still looking through the books to see what kind they were before deciding whether to eat them or sell them. The Overlord had little doubt that they'd prove useful. They even found a new spell stone. It was the Dark Force spell, which allowed him to take control of things, making them levitate and sending them wherever he wanted.

"I'm pretty sure that was ripped off from Star Wars," said Erza.

"The readers are supposed to figure that stuff out on their own. Just stay quiet and keep showing off your naked body," said Yukari as she shook her tits.

"It's a written fanfiction. They can't see a thing."

"Dammit! I like being stared at and fantasized about."

Then they found the captain's log book. It revealed that they were just one small part of a much larger force called the Aqua Pirates. A group that had their sights set on taking over all the lands that had been conquered by the Overlord.

"Aqua pirates?... Wait... Team Aqua? The One Piece rejects who were in pokemon? What are they doing here?" asked Erza.

"They couldn't get into the mainstream One Piece works, so they started sneaking into fanfictions."

Meanwhile the Overlord was busy making and putting a new sign for the island. He renamed the place Sunken Island, which was not only a better fit for it, but also wasn't that far off from its original name of Sumack Island.

His machines would have to be brought in and plenty of work would have to be done to make the island ready for the fishmen, but with the portals that wouldn't be a problem. So he decided to cast off and head to the next island. But not before he had sex on the beach with his harem of sexy naked chicks. (And I don't mean the drink.)

Author's note: I would've updated my stories sooner, but my computer broke. I also lost a bunch of data, so I'm gonna have a hard time getting back on track.


	12. 11: Prepare for war

11: Prepare for war.

As the Overlord and his crew prepared to sail off to conquer another island, they received a call on their transponder snail.

"Hello."

"Overlord, it's Earl. Our spies in the military have informed us that the world government's about to launch a major offensive against you. They got plans to take back Metallica and Overlord Island."

"They do know about the giant death ray, don't they?"

"Yeah, and apparently they figured out a way around it."

"Alright, I'm heading back. Has Metallica been cleared out yet?"

"It's been stripped of everything of any value or use, right down to the nails in the buildings. Only a few people are left in there."

"Perfect. We'll discuss the details we I arrive."

The Overlord hung up and changed his plans. Shalulia Island would have to wait. There was a war he had to get to.

"We'll have to leave the ship here. Everyone get to the portal and return to Overlord Island."

Soon they were back on Overlord Island, getting all kinds of details from spies. Plenty of pirate groups and even the Overlord himself had spies within the Marines. Many of which were drafted into service, given almost no pay, and treated like dirt. And when they stood up for themselves after being pushed too far, fights broke out and things got broken, then they took the blame. Even though most of the destruction was a result of the sheer stupidity of the guys running the place. (Seriously, if the cannons can be set off with a slight jolt, and they're stored in the base where the only things they can hit are the buildings and things within the base, then what kind of moron decides to keep them loaded?) Then instead of discharging them, or something like that, the guys in charge sentenced them to work for 20-60 years without pay or any chance of promotion, all while claiming they were going easy on them and doing them a favour. At that point they had no reason not to turn traitor and sell out to pirates.

The Marines had a plan to put an end to the Overlord and reclaim what he had conquered. Step one was to send warships and devil fruit users to Metallica, and then some other islands the Overlord controlled. They would come in force and destroy everything in their path. This would cause the Overlord to take action and send his forces in to retaliate. Step two was while his forces were distracted, they'd send an army to Overlord Island. There would be thousands of them, if not tens of thousands, almost none of which would be devil fruit users, coming in hundreds of small boats. They'd only send in large ships to draw the laser away from the boats. They would invade the island from as many directions as they could, slaughter everyone in their path, then they'd storm and take control of the tower, turning the Overlord's giant laser against him. Step three was the finishing blow, which consisted of high-ranking marines in huge ships, hunting down and wiping out the survivors.

Step one could just be ignored. Step three would only be an issue if the marines were successful with step two. Step two on the other hand, was going to be a nightmare. They had made a well thought out invasion that could get them past everything they were aware of that the Overlord could throw at them. It was going to be an all-out war. No matter the preparations, it would be a nightmare for both sides. And yet Spider was pretty happy about it. He was almost giddy about going into battle against so many opponents.

"Alright, we'd better get started. Yukari, call back all the minions and pirates from Metallica, then have them destroy the portal. Veronica, round up the minion mounts, we'll need all of them. I'll upgrade the minion barracks to help them get ready. Then we'll all get the island ready for war. We don't know yet if they'll wildly charge in from all directions as soon as they set foot on land, or if they'll group up to strengthen their forces before charging in. Both strategies have their advantages, so we'll have to be ready for both."

When the minions were turned into mamono, they became sexy, perverted girls who were eager to fuck anyone who was on the side of their master. So when Yukari went to Metallica and found the minions fucking the local pirates, she wasn't fazed. What came as a shock, was finding out some of them had become such sex addicts that they weren't willing to stop fucking long enough to do their duty or save their lives.

When she called her master about it, he decided to make a deal. For their loyal services, he would let any minion leave him if she truly desired it, but only if the men they went with paid his price of at least 20 life force and a reasonably high amount of treasure for each minion. A price that the men were happy enough to pay.

At first Yukari wasn't sure about that decision, as it meant they'd be selling off their loyal minions. But they were only selling the ones who wanted to leave, and twenty fresh minions and a pile of treasure could a lot more than one minion who couldn't keep her mind out of the gutter and on the task at hand. So it did make sense.

After upgrading the minion barracks as much as possible, Overlord Spider met up with his people. An odd mixture of monster girls, pirates, fishmen, civilians, and people he enslaved. He warned them of what was coming and gave them orders on how to prepare for it. While the civilians and many of the pirates were scared and wanted to flee, the monster girls were pretty happy about the men headed their way, and the fishmen were eager to get back at the marines for all the suffering they've caused.

Seeing that his non-human forces were noticeably braver than the rest, he decided to motivate the human forces. He mocked them and pointed out how they were being outdone by the monsters.

It worked as they became infuriated and vowed not to be outdone by inhuman freaks.

Veronica was busy getting all the minion mounts. There was an abundance of wolves for the Browns, certainly no shortage of spiders for the Greens, and plenty of salamanders for the Reds. But the Yellows, Oranges and Blues were without mounts.

Rather than leaving them like that she decided to look up what kind of mounts they used so she could track some down. The Overlord had notes on the minion types that included what kind of mounts they had. To her surprise the Oranges and Blues never had mounts and his idea to change that was to alter some creatures to turn them into mounts. Which wouldn't be an option this close to an invasion.

The Yellows were also without mounts, but the Overlord had already designed mechanical mounts for them to use. These mounts would have to be built, but it looked like she might be able to make a bunch in time for the war. But she'd need help to build them. Or rather, she'd need to get someone else to build them for her in exchange for showing them her tits. Fortunately with everyone around there it wouldn't be a problem. Especially as it meant they could do their part for the war without going into battle.

Meanwhile the Overlord was making battle plans with his allies.

"I think this one should be our main battle plan, because if it works, it'll mean an easy, sure-fire victory. And these four shall be used as backup plans in case they find some way to thwart it. The other islands can use these ones in case they attack there. But we won't be using these ones," Overlord Spider said as he combed through the various battle plans.

The battle plans were mostly taken from history books, with one or two changes that incorporated their current devil fruit users into them, but there also were a bunch of entirely new ones.

Meanwhile everyone who was going into battle was doing some training under the best fighters the Overlord's kingdom had to offer. Which happened to be various kinds of monster girls. They trained the men as best they could, but time was far too short to turn them into skilled warriors and the majority of them would have to rely mainly on their natural skills.

Things continued like that for a while and everyone did their part. Erza was busier than she'd ever been. Not only were her powers needed to find out everything the world government was planning for their invasion, the Overlord had taken over enough newspaper offices to start his own newspaper that could be distributed worldwide, and her powers were needed to investigate the possible stories.

Rather than making another newspaper that was nothing more than lies and propaganda, Overlord Spider wanted it to be completely honest. He wanted it to expose all the secrets and lies of the world government, and let the people know exactly what was going on. And he wasn't going to hide or deny the crimes he committed either. If word got out that his paper told the truth while the government controlled paper told only what they wanted, then his paper would become the one people trusted and they'd lose public support. But in order to ensure the stories were honest, they'd need to use her powers to investigate each and every last one of them to uncover all the details. And that meant endless hours of using her powers to investigate almost everything on the planet.

They decided to start with the more recent and important events, and then work their way back while including anything new that pops up. They'd also skip over the stories that the other newspapers were sufficiently truthful with.

Overlord Spider had to be fully prepared, and that meant knowing who they were sending after him. With everything else going on in the world, the odds of them sending fleet admiral Sen Goku was slim. However the odds of them sending an Admiral was pretty good. And the odds of them sending a few vice admirals was fairly high. Sending in a number of captains and other high-ranking individuals was standard. And an army of well-trained soldiers was guarantied. They had three admirals. One was made of lava, one was made of ice, and one was made of light. None of them could set foot on the island without losing their powers, but they could still attack from their ships or target his other islands. The one made of light could fly around at impossible speeds, blasting people with his powers. And that made him a threat. The ice guy was also a problem, as he could take out his sea-going forces and give their devil fruit users a place to fight on by freezing the ocean. But the lava guy wasn't going to be that big a problem. All they had to do was keep out of range of his attacks and sink his ship. His powers could make him unstoppable in a fair fight, but if they can be rendered almost useless via simple tactics then they won't do much good for him. As for the rest, there was a number of non devil fruit warriors that could storm the island.

But the best way to prepare is to know what they're planning and come up with foolproof countermeasures. And that meant having Erza scope out their plans. He'd have to pay her back for all her hard work.

Soon they were learning everything they needed about the upcoming attack. As it turned out, the ones calling the shots were so arrogant that it made them stupid. Rather than carefully analyzing the situation and picking the best men for the job, they just assumed that any of their high-ranking men could easily get the job done and chose them based on their schedules and locations, as if being at the beck and call of world nobles and chasing pirates was more important than a friggin' war. For a minute Spider thought they'd make some terrible choices, but then they ended up choosing Admiral Aokiji Kuzan, the guy made of ice who could easily freeze the ocean solid and disable his underwater forces. Even though he was picked by luck instead of careful planning, he was still the last guy they wanted to face. Then they went on to chose a series of captains to lead their soldiers. These choices had slightly more thought put into them, as they turned down some of the ones who were proven to be incompetent.

Once the plans and all the soldiers picked for the invasion, Overlord Spider began work on ways to counter and defeat the marines. He knew what they were planning and thus was able to come up with proper countermeasures. Every group of assassins planning to sneak in undetected would be blocked by a wall of warriors who were waiting for them. Their diversions would be ignored. Their formations would be perfectly countered. Their greatest fighters would be faced with warriors who were fully ready for them. And by the time they realized something was up, it'd be too late.

Spider's forces were largely made of pirates who allied with him. His good friends the Spider Pirates were nearly unstoppable, even the weakest of them was at least on par with a marine captain. They were without a doubt the best he had. The rest of them largely consisted of seemingly normal pirates of varying strengths and abilities. Some of them had either devil fruit powers or special training that made them far stronger than normal people, but not really on par with his heavy hitters. None the less, they'd be more than enough to handle a few marines.

But then there were his more notable allies. The Shovel Pirates had already taken a liking to being on his side and had proven themselves to be valuable allies and formidable warriors, even though their strongest members favoured irregular weapons. Then there were the Jurassic Pirates. These guys somehow managed to find some people who were making artificial zoan type devil fruits, and then had them make a series of prehistoric devil fruits for their entire crew. So now every last one of them can turn into a dinosaur or some other prehistoric beast. And their ship looked like it was made from the bones of a giant monster. Then there were the Black Cat Pirates. This group consisted entirely of catgirls, and had a ship that could transform into a floating restaurant, which they all worked at. By changing clothes and transforming their ship, they became impossible to catch as no-one could figure out who they were. And their floating restaurant was loved by everyone in the North Blue. And then there were the Copperhead Pirates. Their captain was some smoking hot chick who could multiply herself endlessly. She used her powers to steal a giant ship and amass a huge crew, which mostly served as her harem. And using her powers, she served as a harem to every last member of her crew. They had plenty of natural talent, but they focused on sex instead of training and the effects of that were easy to spot. At first glance they seemed fairly useless, but they managed to get their hands on some pretty impressive weapons and a mighty ship, making it dangerous to take them lightly. Finding and assigning them important posts and jobs during the war wasn't too hard.

Up next he had to deal with his newest recruits, the Seablade Pirates. This group had plenty of potential and could become a great force in a few years, but right now they were weak, their luck was terrible, they had a mere child as a captain, their strongest member was a magnet for attacks, and the rest of them sorely lacked much needed skills and proper weapons. If he sent them into battle, they'd simply get slaughtered. If they a stronger captain and proper skills and weapons, they'd be able to make it on the Grand Line. But there was no time to give them the needed training, and their captain saved the lives of each and every last member of the crew, so they weren't about to betray him by making someone else captain. Maybe if he met them in person he might figure something out for them.

Their captain was named Ryker, a kid from Devil's Strait, a chain of islands where shipwrecks were a common sight. When he was 8 he claimed salvage rights to a drifting, beat up ship and he spend years restoring it. He was planning on waiting until he was an adult before beginning his life as a pirate, but when a bunch of pirate girls were being executed he saved them. To escape the marines he was forced to take to the seas and become a pirate years ahead of schedule. The kid had guts and potential, but he was still just a skinny kid. With him were his two top crew-members, a big guy with scars called Kraun, and a half naked, dark skinned redhead with huge breasts called Nadia. And they did not come empty handed. They came to him with an offering of a bunch of rare trees that grew unique fruit called Hyoi pears. These pears let anyone transfer their minds into seagulls, taking full control of them and letting them experience the joy of being a bird until their concentration was broken. This would be very useful as it would allow the Overlord and his forces to safely scout out areas and spot any troubles from above. They had also brought with them a number of famous paintings in case the pear trees weren't to his liking.

They talked for a while and according to them, their reported lack of abilities were exaggerated. Ryker was barely into his teens, but he was fast, energetic, unpredictable, and not above fighting dirty. Nadia was a former captain with great leadership skills that she was teaching to Ryker. Kraun was highly skilled in all forms of combat and he was training everybody on the ship. They also had several world class fighters on board along with the world's greatest navigator. And the rest of the crew were certainly no slouches in battle. They only pretended to be below average to deter stronger men from coming after them. The only reason they didn't try sailing the Grand Line was because they lacked proper weapons and equipment, Kraun was a magnet for damage, their captain still had a long ways to go, and their crew needed to get at least a little stronger.

Lucky for them, the Overlord had a solution. He had recently acquired two devil fruits. One was revealed to be the Iron-Iron fruit, (which turned the eater into iron and was perfect for Kraun,) the other wasn't registered in the books yet, so there was no telling what it could be. But they figured that it'd be a serious improvement to Ryker in any case. Kraun and Ryker accepted and ate the devil fruits. Then they almost threw up as the damned things tasted disgusting.

Kraun's entire body was turned to iron, but his appearance remained unchanged. Ryker on the other hand, was rolling around on the floor, groaning in pain as his body inflated, deflated, shifted and contorted. This was very concerning, but it stopped after a minute or two. By the time it was over, Ryker had passed out and his body had completely changed. He had grown to be almost six feet tall, he now had the muscular form of a professional martial artist, his black hair was now spiky, and even his face had changed. He now looked like someone else entirely. But it was an improvement as he became rugged and manly.

"Let's hope improving his looks isn't the only thing it does. Get him outta here, let him sleep it off," said Spider.

Not long after the last of the preparations for the war were completed. Which was good because the invasion had already started. Metallica was under attack, it's defences had been crushed and marines were now storming the island. When they were met with no resistance, they knew something was up. They scoured the area and came up with nothing. Not only was the city empty of people, it was empty of everything. Every building had been looted and then ripped apart for the raw materials.

"How is this possible? We've had a blockade around this island and nothing ever got through it. And somehow they've stolen everything and escaped," the captain ranted.

Then a soldier came running up with a letter.

"I found this on the community bulletin board."

 _Dear marines, or whatever other government controlled retards have come to take back the island._

 _What took you so long? I thought you lazy bums would've attacked within a couple weeks at most. Were you too busy terrorizing civilians? Or kissing the asses of the world nobles? Or did you just refuse to get up off your lazy asses? You let me down. You have proven to be stupid, weak, cowardly, and pathetic, and thus not worth my time. It's no wonder why I've been having such an easy time taking over every island in the North Blue. You're practically handing them over. The entire government is unfit to rule, and everyone on the planet knows it. So, I'm going to wipe you all out like the vermin you are. And then I'm going to turn your wives and daughters into fuck slaves._

 _Nyah nyah!_

 _Sincerely, Overlord Spider._


	13. 12: War Part 1

Overlord of the Seas.

12: Overlord War part 1.

.

.

Infuriated by the Overlord's mocking letter, the marines set out to continue the plan to invade his other islands. They divided their forces to conquer as much as possible, as fast as possible.

The first place they went was large, important, and yet it seemed to be poorly guarded. It was a place the Overlord took over and renamed Wolf Island. They sent about 20% of their fleet, thinking that would be far more than enough to take it over and draw his attention. But as they neared the island, foul weather picked up. Rain, wind and big waves hit their ships. The weather continued to get worse, turning into a full on hurricane. Rogue waves got so big that they knocked sailors off even the biggest ships. Tornadoes appeared forming water spouts that ripped apart the fleet. Lightning struck repeatedly, damaging their ships, deafening them with thunder, and electrocuting many of them. They tried to escape to the island for safety, but they were attacked by the turrets that protected the island, which seemed to be in the eye of the storm. The entire invading force was decimated by a freakish turn of the weather. Some of them managed to make it to shore by clinging to pieces of floating wreckage from their ships, only to be met with groups of merciless men, all armed to the teeth and eager to end their lives.

Wolf Island's entire defence was comprised of 46 poorly trained men, and 1 pirate who led them. He was Cage, and using his Storm-Storm devil fruit, he summoned the hurricane that destroyed the invading fleet. His forces were outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched in almost every possible way, but that meant nothing if every last one of his foes were barely clinging to life by the time they reached their opponents. Who were all waiting for them with a gun or sword in one hand, and a beer in the other. They weren't so much an army of warriors as they were a cleanup crew, taking care of the leftovers.

Cage picked up his den-den mushi and called the Overlord.

"Hey it's Cage."

"Good timing. I just got word that they're sending about 20% of their forces to your location."

"The battle's already over. No casualties on my side. Survivors from the other side are still popping up, but my boys got it covered. I'd say I've won this round."

"Congratulations my friend. I'll let you know if you got the high score after we win. In the meantime, feel free to celebrate. You've earned it."

First battle over. Winner: Cage.

.

Finding out they were suddenly down to 80% of their forces and had gained no ground was a demoralizing blow to marines. But the ones in charge claimed it was just a fluke. That it was a sudden hurricane and not the Overlord, or his forces, and it wiped out both sides, meaning that there were no victors on either side. Soon they all pressed on.

Over half their forces got into position to invade Overlord Island and waited for the rest to conquer the other targeted islands before launching their invasion. But now they weren't risking more than 5% of their fleet on each random island.

.

The next island they targeted was the renamed Lava Mountain. Why it wasn't called that in the first place became a hot topic amongst the lower ranking marines. After all, the island was just a giant volcano that was still active and spewing lava.

The marines neared the island and were soon shocked and amazed as dragons flew down from the island's summit and headed towards them. They couldn't believe it as those magnificent creatures that should not exist flew overhead. The marines were so stunned by that glorious sight, that they were caught completely off guard when those dragons attacked. The ships were suddenly ablaze and the marines' forces were divided between trying to put out the fires and trying to shoot down the dragons, and there was panic everywhere.

"There's no way this is a coincidence! Those dragons are guarding the island!"

"Where'd he get dragons?!"

"I don't know!"

"Shoot them down already! No! No! Not your guns you idiots! They won't even feel those! Use the cannons and mortars!"

Rave and Flare continued their attacks while making passes. While their first attack was easy, it quickly got harder when they started firing back. But with all the fires, it was even harder on the marines. Too hard for their tastes.

"Get this ship to shore now! We'll fight them where the water won't drown us!"

They made their way to the shallowest waters their ships could access, then they focused their counterattacks. But they were so focused on the dragons that they failed to notice the island's defences, which began blowing up their ships once they were well within range. Many of them grabbed whatever weapons they could and fled to shore. They weren't simply running for their lives, but rather regrouping and seeking out a safer place to fight from. (Or at least that's what they all claimed.) But before they could even catch their breath after making it to shore, they were suddenly under siege by an army waiting in the shadows. And because they were distracted by the dragons, they didn't notice them until it was too late.

The beach became a bloodbath as the marines were attacked. Their foes were in better shape, had the element of surprise, had the high ground, were better organized, better positioned, and because the marines could only get a fraction of their forces in there at once, they also had the advantage of numbers. But while they got off to a great start it didn't stay a one-sided massacre for long, for the men still on the ships saw what was happening and turned their cannons on them. This gave the well-trained, well-armed marines the opening they needed to get into the fight. They fired their guns and bazookas, threw bombs and knives, and slashed away with their swords. That was enough to even things out and it was hard to tell who had the upper hand as bodies were piling up on both sides. When Rave saw that he swooped down and roasted many of the marines with his flames, turning the tables on them.

Then suddenly he was blasted repeatedly by cannon-fire. He fell from the sky and crashed into the island. With him down, the marines only had one dragon to deal with. But Flare was now pissed off. She suddenly started moving twice as fast and became almost impossible to hit. She turned vicious and mercilessly attacked every marine she could find. The ones manning the cannons and mortars soon died by her flames, followed by the ones supporting their troops from the ships. With their backup gone, the marines on the beach were quickly overwhelmed by their opponents. And then burned alive when Flare attacked them too.

Flare then calmed down and exited her dragon form.

"Wow, you really went to town on those guys."

She turned to see who was talking to her. It turned out to be Rave.

"What the hell? I thought you were dead!"

"I had the roughest landing of my life, but I'll be okay."

Second battle over. Winners: Rave and Flare.

.

Stryker was guarding an island in the middle of the Overlord's territory called Black Ridge. While it didn't hold much value to the Overlord, its position was perfect for the marines to use as a base while attacking his other islands, so it was likely going to be targeted. He didn't have too many backing him up, but it was unlikely that the marines would put any real effort into claiming it.

Soon a single large ship approached. It was a standard sized marine ship with a crew of over 50 men and captained by a female marine Ensign named Maria, a skilled swordswoman who was hoping to rise through the marine ranks quickly by taking all kinds of jobs and completing them flawlessly. So far it had been working. She had yet to fail at a single task and was quickly gaining a reputation for competence. Leading a squad of men to take back a few poorly defended islands from the Overlord, sounded like an easy way to earn a promotion.

Cliffs covered most of Black Ridge, and the last part was protected by a turret. And while one turret's never enough to stop invading marines, it could cause some damage to her ship. But Maria was well prepared for that. She equipped her crew with rock climbing gear and had everyone climb up the cliffs, where they were where the turret couldn't attack and they would go unnoticed. Then they would attack, catch the pirates off guard, wipe them out, and take back the island. Then they'd go to a few other poorly defended islands to take them back as well.

The cliff she chose was high enough to conceal their ship, yet low enough that they could all make that climb with a little effort. Some of them weren't built for that kind of stuff at all, and had to stop for a breather at every ledge. But once they made it up and had a break, they were ready to attack.

The island was dark, cloudy, and had a creepy forest. They followed a path and made it to a nearby clearing. And they were shocked by what they saw. A group of less than 20 men were waiting for them. All were armed, ready for battle, and clearly not caught off guard. But what really stood out were their appearances. The men and the clearing were decorated with giant fangs, making them look intimidating and unsettling. And in the middle, sitting on a throne made of giant fangs, was their leader. He was the scariest of them all, with a mouth full of fangs, giant fangs sprouting from his body, a bowl of raw meat that he was devouring, and a pile of human remains.

Maria struggled to shake off her nervousness as her men readied their weapons. She demanded their surrender, saying that they couldn't win against them, but he just laughed.

"Fool. I am Stryker, the Demon. You're no more of a threat to me than anything else I've eaten. And this is no base you've found. It's the gateway to Hell!"

As he laughed, giant fangs sprouted up everywhere. Out of the ground, the trees, and even a nearby deer. This horrified them. But not as much as when they sprouted out of their weapons, causing them to panic and drop them. As several of scared marines started to flee, the giant fangs started sprouting from their clothing and even their bodies. The whole lot of them ran away screaming, trying to get away. They ran all the way back to the cliffs, tearing off their clothes to get away from the fangs on them, and jumped off. Then they swam to their ship, climbed on and got outta there like the forces of hell were at their heels.

Neither side suffered a single casualty, yet Maria and all her men were mentally destroyed. It could be years before they got over the trauma, and they were never going near anyone that had anything to do with that place ever again. And until they reached the safety of a marine base, Maria was gonna be locked in her cabin, hiding under her covers, clad in only her wet underwear, crying her eyes out like a little girl. And her crew wasn't holding up much better.

Third battle over. Winner: Stryker, the Demon.

.

The marines then sent in Crocodile and the top ranked members of Baroque Works. If they could take back enough of the Overlord's islands, then their recent crimes against the kingdom of Alabasta would be pardoned and they could escape jail time. A more than fair deal, given their crimes.

Crocodile went in with one ship and a crew of his best. He decided to go after Greystone Isles, a bunch of islands that were likely poorly defended. That way they were less likely to get worn down before being attacked by powerful foes. He picked one, and they sailed to it without even checking its name. All the while they were being followed and watched by a handful of marines.

They docked at the main island and were soon met by its only protectors, the Seablade pirates. A group Crocodile and them had never heard of and were quick to dismiss as just another random band of weak pirates. And finding out a mere teenager was the captain confirmed it for them.

Crocodile wasted no more time and charged in. He planned to wipe them all out himself like he had done to so many other pirates. But that was brought to a crashing halt by Ryker's fist, which sent him crashing into the ground.

The Baroque Works members couldn't believe it. Crocodile had the sand-sand devil fruit. A logia type. Yet that kid punched him out. A feat that should've been impossible, as there was nothing but sand to hit.

Crocodile got back up and commanded his forces to charge in. Ryker did the same and they all clashed.

Miss Doublefinger was met by Rachel, a sexy, lighthearted and fun-loving pirate that tended to be quite happy and used two swords to dominate in combat. She had fair skin, blue eyes, huge tits, a killer body, black hair with the front right side dyed red and the front left side dyed purple, two piercings on her belly button, and an X shaped scar on her left cheek. She wore a collar, a red and white striped shirt that's been torn to the point of becoming a bra tied off in the front, red and white striped panties, a thick belt that holds her swords, and a pair of sandals. And her blades were able to cut through Miss Doublefinger's spikes with ease. She tried creating some distance but Rachel pressed her attack.

"Wait! Why are you dressed like that?"

"My captain saved us while we were being executed in the nude. Then he grabbed a trunk full of clothes for us. But the only things in there were sexy lingerie. By the time we were able to get new clothes, we already started preferring the sexy stuff."

"Makes sense. Spike spike doping! Stinger flail!"

She turned her arms into heavy, spiked weapons and started swinging them at her. But Rachel blocked them, pushed back and punched her in the face using her sword's handle, and she hit hard enough to knock her out. Then she stole her clothes and left her naked and unconscious, sure that a few of the nearby men would claim her sweet ass as spoils of war.

Kraun crushed Mr. 4 with little effort, but then Mr. 1 stepped up. He turned his arms into drills and plunged them into Kraun's chest. Sparks flew, but Kraun just smiled. Then he grabbed those drills with his bare hands and pulled them away.

"Won't work on me. I'm made of iron."

Mr. 1 couldn't believe he was facing another guy made of metal.

"Well I'm made of steel, and I think we both know which is the stronger metal."

"Steel may be the stronger metal, but I'm the stronger warrior. You can't win."

Mr. 1 had techniques that involved sprouting and using blades, whereas Kraun's techniques relied more on blunt impacts.

"Iron-iron pillar!"

Kraun punched Mr. 1 in the face as his fist turned into a pillar that extended a long way, sending him crashing into a building. Then he rushed in to deliver a beatdown.

"Iron-iron hammer! Iron-iron mace! Iron-iron sword! Iron-iron axe!"

Kraun's arms changed into various forms and he used them to pummel Mr. 1. The moves didn't involve much cutting, as even the sword and axe were dull, but the bladed shapes made the impacts sharper and harder to endure. If he had been normal, he'd be dead. Mr. 1 tried pushing him back and carving him up, but he was impossible to cut and physically stronger, and the blows he was dealt were wearing him down. Mr. 1 didn't give up without a fight, but after enough axe blows to the head, he went down. But not before cutting Kraun up and making him bleed. Lucky for Kraun, the damage he took was nothing he wasn't used to.

Mr. 2, A.K.A. Bon Clay, was currently fight Nadia, and her former first mate Sakura. The girls were able to counter his ballet kenpo with their swordsmanship, but he was giving them more than they could handle. His kicks knocked their swords out of his way, and then he kicked them in their stomachs, knocking them down hard.

"Time for the big finisher!"

Then he suddenly got shot in the leg by one of the lesser members of the Seablade pirates that he didn't even notice. That gave the girls the opening they needed to cut him down.

The wax man, Mr. 3, was getting his ass kicked by Marco, the explosives expert of the Seablade pirates. Marco wore a cape filled with jack-o-lantern shaped bombs, and some of those bombs were rigged to cover a variety of situations, and the ones that produced excessive amounts of fire were melting the wax, rendering it useless.

"To be fair, you totally deserve to get blown up with hair like that," said Marco. And then he tossed one final bomb at Mr. 3's head, which blew up and knocked him out.

Crocodile couldn't believe what was happening. As a logia type devil fruit user and a former member of the seven warlords, he was used to his opponents' attacks doing nothing to him while his attacks hit full force. But this kid completely reversed that. The guy's use of haki rendered his defensive powers useless and let him hit full force, while all of Crocodile's attacks were dodged with ease. Also he was a lot stronger than he looked was able to use the sky walk with ease.

Crocodile angled himself so that even if Ryker dodged the attack, it would still hit the rest of them.

"Sand-sand talons!"

Ryker's legs turned black and he kicked through the attack, dispelling it. Then he collided with Crocodile and delivered the beating of a lifetime. Crocodile went down and stayed down. He was the last of his forces to fall.

"I can't believe it! That was Crocodile. One of the seven warlords of the sea. And you totally kicked his ass!"

"Yeah, this new devil fruit power's incredible! I just got it yesterday and already I can win against anyone!"

"We should report this."

They grabbed a transponder snail and called up the Overlord.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's the Seablade pirates. We just won against Crocodile, one of the seven warlords. And he had his men with him."

"What? How is that possible?"

"That devil fruit you gave me was the fight-fight fruit, and it is unreal. He was no match for me."

"Good to hear it and excellent work."

Fourth battle over. Winners: The Seablade Pirates.

.

The marines that were watching Crocodile had some of their men create a distraction while the rest retrieved him and his forces. It worked, but the ones who created the distraction didn't live to tell the tale.

Crocodile had overheard the conversation between Ryker and the Overlord, and was thus able to report it to the marines.

"Let me get this straight. The Overlord got his hands on the fight-fight devil fruit, one of the most formidable devil fruits ever and something we weren't even sure existed, and he just handed it off to one of the random pirate groups who joined him, who could very well be planning to stab him in the back, instead of using it himself, or giving it to someone he knew he could trust?"

"No. From the sounds of it, the Overlord got his hands on a devil fruit that wasn't in the books and they couldn't identify, so rather than risk getting an inferior power, he gave it to some of his weakest allies to increase their strength, and it later turned out to be the fight-fight fruit. The Overlord's probably beating his head against the wall as we speak."

.

Back with the Overlord...

"So those guys got the world's best navigator, a guy who's almost indestructible, a crew with good skills and great potential, and now the captain has the fight-fight devil fruit power?" said Overlord Spider. "Perfect. After this war's over, I'll have them be my emissaries on the Grand Line."

.

.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait on this one. I'll be uploading the rest of the war pretty soon.


	14. 13: War Part 2

13: The Marines Strike Back.

.

.

The marines realized they had been losing their fights, so they changed their tactics to what they should have been doing from the start. Instead of just targeting and attacking one place after another, they sent in spies to provide reconnaissance to learn what each place had defending it. That way they plan their attacks better and avoid any more costly mistakes. Why they didn't do that from the start became a hot topic among everyone who wasn't in command.

With their biggest mistake rectified, they were now able to start winning and reclaiming some of the islands. They began with the ones that were poorly defended and took control of them while suffering minimal casualties. With those successes came an improvement in moral, and with renewed confidence they moved on the other, more well-guarded islands.

Most of the islands had turrets with lasers guarding them, but they were not immune to mortars or cannon fire. Groups of pirates were often protecting them, but they rarely had any real hope of victory when the marines outnumbered them. Some of the recruited pirates were more than strong enough or smart enough to handle groups of regular marines, but their higher ranking heavy hitters, and long ranged bombardments were another story.

.

An island in the Overlord's territory was being guarded by some of his strongest allies. They were the Jurassic Pirates. A group of Grand Line pirates who managed to find a group of scientists who were creating artificial Zoan type devil fruits. And with a little help and persuasion, they managed to get enough artificial devil fruits for their entire crew. And if that wasn't enough, they were all of prehistoric creatures, mainly dinosaurs, making them that much stronger and harder to deal with. And some of them were of virtually identical models, allowing for greater teamwork, such as a pack of various raptors. And their captain was an accidentally mutated model that was dubbed the Indominus Rex. It was rare for even the highest ranking marines to take them lightly. So when they saw a single marine ship approach, flanked only by two mere boats, they were just disappointed.

On board was the marine captain Maui. A man who was climbing through the marine ranks at a record breaking pace, and with good reason. He had the power of the Muscle-Muscle fruit, which basically gave him the body and strength of the incredible hulk, minus the green skin. He was a one-man army who loved to fight, break things, and show off how great he was. He had an ego and made plenty of boasts, but he was always able to back them up. He thought he was one of the greatest warriors the world government ever had, and no-one ever argued with that, even when he wasn't around.

"Captain Maui. We're almost in range of their weapons."

"Alright, you guys wait here for a while, then come pick me up later."

And with that he ran towards the bow of the ship and jumped into the air. And didn't come down. That jumped carried him over the ocean, all the way to the island, and he crashed into a defensive tower, smashing through it and causing it to fall to rubble as he hit the ground with a thunderous impact. Without missing a beat, he ran towards the other island defences, and smashed right through them, using his body as a wrecking ball.

The Jurassic Pirates took notice and charged in. When Maui saw them, he changed course and headed straight at them. There were over two dozen prehistoric monsters, and when they collided, Maui sent them all flying. The Jurassic Pirates were almost of a legendary status, but against the nearly limitless strength of the marine captain Maui, they were no more than cannon fodder soldiers that could be wiped out by the hundreds by a single powerful foe. Maui punched them all out and took control of the island with ease. And he did it before the rest could react in time to save themselves.

.

The ugly hunchbacked marine captain Lee led a small army of marine soldiers to attack a well fortified island. It was a navel fortress that was taken over by pirates while nearly everyone defending it was away, trying to take down the Overlord. They just snuck right in and assassinated everyone in the middle of the night, while most were sound asleep. And before the marines could take it back, they joined with the Overlord and handed control of it to him, then an army of minions were stationed there to defend it, making it strong enough to repel their attempts to take it back or destroy it.

After getting a reconnaissance report, Lee took a few soldiers and a rowboat to the island and had the rest stay just out of range for the time being. By approaching the fortress from a less watched side and having a tarp to camouflage them, they made it there unnoticed. Then he began the next step of his plan. He used his devil fruit power to create a giant cloud of wasps. There were hundreds of thousands, if not millions of wasps and they spread throughout the fortress, viciously and relentlessly stinging everyone in it. He then called his forces to attack while they were distracted. Due to the sudden wasp attack, they were blind to the incoming marines until it was too late. The front entrance was blown away and hoards of marines charged in, shooting everyone dead. With the pirates and minions dropping fast, they decided to retreat to the portal and get as many out as possible before the marines wiped them out. They weren't able to save even 10% of the pirates and minions, they lost nearly all their loot, and survivors were out of commission due to all the stings they suffered.

The marines reclaimed one of their strongest bases of the North Blue in a perfect victory. They wiped out the Overlord's forces, and took their loot, all without losing a single soldier. A bunch were wounded, but mere wounds didn't matter. Not in the reports, not in the grand scheme of things, certainly not by the government, and not even by most of the other marines there. Captain Lee was expecting a promotion for that one.

.

Meanwhile, another group of marines were preparing to attack another island. This one was led by a Commander that was referred to as Cannonball. He was a large man with a completely round body, a wide, bump-like head, and arms and legs that looked skinny and out of place on him. And he was wearing a spiked cloak. As he led his forces to it he let out a laugh.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh, geh! We're almost there. All hands! Battle stations! Get in close, then hit them full force! And ready my catapult!"

The island was guarded by the Shovel Pirates, who were now more powerful and numerous than ever before, thanks to the Rifle Pirates joining them and later recruiting new members. And with the long ranged combat tactics the Rifle pirates brought, the marines found themselves under attack while they thought they were still out of range. Never the less, Commander Cannonball insisted they plow through it and get in closer. The tactic paid off and they were able to hit the defences hard.

With the island defences under heavy fire, Cannonball saw his opening and took action. He jumped high, curled up into a ball, landed on the catapult, and was launched at the island. He wielded the powers of the Ball-Ball devil fruit, which gave him a round form, let him curl up into a ball, and made him bouncy. With it he could roll around at high speeds, bounce high, negate all impact damage, and easily smash into things with enough force to break stone. And his spiked cloak turned him into a spiked ball, increasing how dangerous he was. He crashed through a defence turret, smashing it to pieces, then he bounced and rolled all over the place, destroying buildings and defences, and taking down pirates like bowling pins. He was completely dominating them.

Suddenly he was struck down hard. As he struggled to get up, he saw Digger, the captain of the Shovel pirates, standing before him. And near him stood all their strongest members. Corona, Alex, Hammer, Hudson, and a newcomer called Grim.

"And who might ye be?"

"I'm Commander Cannonball, the one leading this assault."

"Men, I'll handle him myself. You all go help the others," said Digger.

"You really think you can take me on alone?"

"I'm Digger, the captain of the Shovel pirates, and I've taken down plenty of marines ranked much higher than you."

"Sounds like taking you down will get me a big promotion."

 _Cue fight music._

"Ball-Ball, Wrecking ball!"

Cannonball curled up, then rolled at Digger at extreme speed. Digger avoided getting flatten and skewered, but Cannonball kept at it, bouncing, rolling and flying at high speeds, trying to turn his foe into a road stain. After several passes, he crashed into a big tree and got stuck there thanks to his spiked cloak. Digger saw his opening and attacked, using his shovel to repeatedly slash and stab Commander Cannonball. Cannonball realized his peril and took off his cloak to escape. Then he went back to bouncing and rolling around again. But now that he didn't have his protective cloak, Digger was able to strike and damage him as he attacked, but that also left him with less time to dodge, resulting in him getting hit hard several times. After a while Digger fell to his knees and Cannonball collapsed. Cannonball just laid there, struggling to breath, and Digger struggled to get up and deliver a finishing blow.

"You're a lot stronger than any pirate with a bounty like yours should be."

"And you're a lot stronger than any marine of your rank should be."

"I guess that's how it goes sometimes. I've seen a huge marine captain cower in fear after getting his ass kicked by a young seaman recruit. And I've seen pirates with huge bounties get taken down by pirates with laughably small bounties. Ranks and bounties are usually a good way to judge how strong someone is, but it's not always accurate."

Then Digger started hitting him in the head until he lost consciousness. Then he looked towards the rest of the battle. His forces weren't doing so good. Thanks to Commander Cannonball's attack, most of the pirates weren't in good shape and were thus getting overwhelmed and wiped out by the marines. It seemed like only the A-team was holding their own. Hammer was able to sent a couple marines flying with each swing of his giant sword, and he was clearly the most dominant force on the battlefield. He made his way through groups of marines and came to the aid of the other pirates. Alex blocked three swords at once with his trident, and with a quick twist he sent them flying and followed up with a stab to the chest. Corona was providing covering fire, and each arrow she let fly took down another marine, which would've been great if the marines didn't vastly outnumber her arrows. Hudson's hidden arsenal proved very hard to block, and plenty of marines fell victim to it. Which led to many of them thinking that having shields as standard issue equipment could work wonders for situations like this. Grim was a recent, yet powerful addition. He patterned himself after the grim reaper, wore a black cloak and skull mask, and fought using a scythe. He tried to be intimidating, and more often than not, it worked. He moved fast and cut down one marine after another, severing limbs and heads with each strike. But the rest of the pirates were getting shot dead and cut down.

Digger charged into battle and drove back the marines. His sudden attack cleared the way and allowed the other pirates to rescue their allies and retreat to another position to recover. They managed to get almost everyone who wasn't already dead before the marines recovered. From then on it was a fighting retreat. They made it to a walled in area where they kept the island's loot and the portal. Digger had most of them send their wounded, everything worth taking, and the captured Commander Cannonball through the portal, then he ordered them to go through it and then blow up the portal while he took a team to buy them some time and escape on his ship.

Captain Digger took Corona, Alex, Hammer, Hudson, Grim, and about ten other able bodied pirates with him, and they snuck out. Then they launched a sneak attack on a group of marines, taking them all down before they could react. But they were spotted and soon had many others coming after them. They then made a run for it, all the way to his ship, and they set sail and escaped their pursuers, who were not about to abandon the island they were fighting so hard for, just to chase after some pirates who had a faster ship and a head start on them. Just as Digger had planned.

The island fell into the hands of the marines, but they suffered heavy casualties in the process, while the pirates suffered very few casualties. So it was hard to call it a win for either side.

.

Meanwhile, on Overlord Island...

"Yukari!" Etna called out.

Yukari turned to see Etna running up.

"Yeah?"

"I need to know Spider's full name."

"Why?"

"I've only heard him get called Overlord Spider. We're all in the running to become his wife, and I need to know what to write on the wedding certificates."

Yukari gave an awkward smile.

"Spider's an orphan who was never given an official name. He was nicknamed Spider as child, because even when he was little he was scary. That nickname is the only name he's ever had."

"Really? That sucks. He needs a real name."

"He always said that he was never bothered by not having one."

"Well, as an engagement present, I will personally give him an official name. And it will be a great one that he can be proud of."

She then went off to get started on that. And not long after, word spread to the rest of his harem and they all wanted in on it.

.

Out at sea, some old allies of the Overlord were dealing with the marines in their own way. To the public they were part of a cat-girl themed cafe and restaurant called the Floating Feline. The girls there were friendly, dressed in sexy maid outfits with cute cat features, and were popular and loved. They sailed the North Blue, providing food, drink, and friendly company to all those seafarers who were growing weary of the ocean. But that was only to the public.

In secret they were the Black Cat Pirates. An assortment of cat-girls from all over that were united by the Overlord while he was training and became his loyal followers. They were wanted for committing all kinds of crimes and had yet to be caught. Their vessel, which was designed and built by Spider, could transform from a floating restaurant to a sleek pirate ship by turning some cranks and pulling some levers. By transforming their ship, changing their clothes, putting on masks, and swapping the girl in charge, they were able to engage in many acts of piracy while raising no suspicions. The ships being the same colour and both being run by sexy cat-girls caused a few individuals to think something was up, but thanks to a few false reports blaming the Black Cats for different pirate attacks that happened while they were under watch, they were able to get unbreakable alibis that ended any further investigations.

While it was the Floating Feline it was commanded by a black chick called Yuroichi, who wasn't fond of wearing clothes. And the girls in there included Black Cat from Spiderman, Felicia from Darkstalkers, Taokaka from Blazblue, Catwoman from Batman, Clawdia from Fighting Foodons, Haineko & Rangiku from Bleach, Ani & Uni Puma from Tank Police, Blair from Soul Eater, Jenny from Bucky O'Hare, Xiao from Dark Could, Cheetara, Wilykit & Pumira from Thundercats 2011, Blade Kitten, Intress from Chaotic, Aisha from Outlaw Star, Millianna from Fairy Tail, and a handful of others.

At the moment it was the Floating Feline, and they were all serving a number of marines the day's special. Steaks with potatoes, veggies and gravy. The marines ate their fill until the place was empty, while constantly hitting on the girls, and occasionally copping a feel. Then the time came for them to leave and hunt down the Overlord's forces. Not long after, the marines starting falling sick, one after another. Quickly deducing that the restaurant they ate at was the most likely culprit, they turned around and headed back. As they pulled in a few girls tried attracting their attention.

"Hey! Do you have any medicine?"

As it turned out, several of the girls there had also fallen ill. So the marine Lieutenant in charge met up with Yuroichi.

"All my men and a bunch of your women are sick. And I wanna know why."

"It has to be the steaks. I got them from a cattle farmer on this island." She pointed on a map to part of a string of islands called King's Farms, which were known for their farmland. "They were fresh, the price was reasonable, and there were no signs of anything being wrong with them. I figured it was a good enough deal, so I bought enough to restock the restaurant. But now that everyone who's eaten them is getting sick, I'm starting to think something's up."

"You served us poisoned food?"

"I served you properly prepared food using what I was lead to believe was the finest, freshest ingredients available. It's not my fault if the guy who sold it lied to my face and gave me disease ridden meat. So do me a favour, find and castrate that asshole!"

"Alright, if he's really the guilty party, then I'll need some proof."

"I have leftover ingredients of every part of the meals. Take them all, test them out, and you can see if I was right. I also keep records of all things purchased and sold, and where and when the transactions happened. I'll give you those right now."

"Thank you for your cooperation. I'll make sure to deal with this personally."

Then he left and Yuroichi had the restaurant sail to the nearest island with a competent doctor. She didn't feel right letting some of her girls get sick, but they'd be alright after a few days and it was necessary to cover for them. On the plus side, those marines would be out of commission and unable to bother the Overlord or his forces for a while, and she turned a profit in the process. Plus the outcome might finally get those greedy farmers at King's Farms to stop selling those rotten and diseased products. Why they weren't shut down and thrown in jail years ago was beyond her.

.

And in another part of the ocean, what was possibly the most threatening, dominating and terrifying force roamed, looking for its next victim. It was the Ghost Ship. A huge old ship that was covered in barnacles and sea slime, had worn out sails, and had huge gaping holes in the hull where water continuously poured in and out, yet it never sank. Its crew were the Demon Ghosts. Thought to be pirates under a curse that turned them into fish-like monstrosities. And it was captained by Ocean Lord Hadies, an evil spectre that floated there with no limbs, a skull for a face, and a tattered brown cloak. Any time someone fired at it, the cannonballs were caught and sent flying back. And any ship that failed to escape it was torn apart by giant invisible ghost-like monsters that rose up from the ocean. And while the monsters were completely invisible, the water that covered them was not, making them even more terrifying. All who spotted that ship in the distance turned around and fled in the other direction at top speed.

On the ship...

 **"** **Any luck so far?"** asked Hadies.

"Nope. We can't even get within 2 miles of another ship without them running for their lives."

Ocean Lord Hadies groaned in disappointment, took off his skull mask, and turned to his crew of fishmen and mermaids, which were rare outside the Grand Line.

"This is boring. We joined this war, hoping to fight an army of marines, but they keep running away. Now what?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe we could try closer to the Overlord's island."

"Or maybe being the Demon Ghost Pirates works too well, and even an army of marines would run for their lives at the sight of us," Hadies sighed.

Ocean Lord Hadies was in fact a young man who lost his arms and legs, which were replaced with invisible shape shifting limbs that were powered by water. At full strength they could rip apart warships and block giant barrages of heavy cannon fire. He had the strength to easily dominate over everyone who stood against him. But he had almost no contenders anymore. He had the power to win this whole war for the Overlord, who he was on good terms with but did not work under, but with all potential opponents running away, he had made almost no impact.

"Let's just get going and find a better place to stake out."

"Aye captain."

.

.


	15. 14: War Part 3

14: Attack on Overlord Island.

.

.

Meanwhile Jade and Tanya were defending another island that was under attack, not by using their fighting power and devil fruits, but by using their leadership skills and combat strategies to lead their forces to victory. They had mines placed in the waters around the island, outside and inside of the range of their ranged weapons. They also had traps, barriers, formations and other stuff to make it all as formidable as possible. But despite all their plans and efforts, the attacking marines were breaking through and destroying everything in their paths. The mines, mortars, and defence towers sank a bunch of their ships, but it wasn't enough to stop them. They had a team of huge men carrying large, powerful bazookas with them who were able to clear the way.

Seeing how much danger they were in, Jade decided to call for help.

"Overlord Spider! Are you there?"

"Yeah."

"We need help. We're being overrun by the marines."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"You're coming?"

"Yep. I think it's time for the next phase of our plan."

Minutes later Overlord Spider arrived, followed by an army of minions. As soon as they stepped on to the battlefield, they began turning the tide. Hoards of minions easily overwhelmed the marine soldiers, and the Overlord himself tore through them without even trying. They moved from one spot to another, wiping out the invading marines.

Word quickly spread that the Overlord was there, causing many marines to panic and flee. Those in command tried to make them stand and fight, but the sight of their allies being cut down made them think twice about following those orders, as their options were either risk being court marshalled or executed by their commanding officers, or be slaughtered by the Overlord.

Just as the marines were about to all turn tail and run, something fell from the sky and turned one spot into a crater. A figure stepped out of the cloud of dust, and revealed himself to be the marine captain Maui.

"Don't you lot worry about a thing. I'll handle the Overlord myself. You lot just focus on his underlings."

The sudden appearance of Maui, along with what he just said, calmed the panicking marines and inspired them to fight again, completely confident that no-one, not even the dreaded Overlord, was any match for Maui, who was believed to be on pare with admirals.

Maui's next move was nothing more than a mere hop for him, but he flew straight at the Overlord with enough force to smash a mountain. The Overlord rushed in to intercept him, and swung his axe at Maui. The two collided, and suddenly Maui went tumbling hard into the ground. The sight of the Overlord obviously getting the better of that attack caused jaws to drop and eyes to bulge out in shock. But Maui regained his footing before he stopped and charged back in. This time he dodged the Overlord's axe and punched him in the face, sending him tumbling into the ground. The Overlord regained his footing and stopped just in time to catch Maui's fists, which were being brought down on him and they both struggled to overpower each other. Maui's unstoppable strength was mostly shut down by the Overlord's sea prism stone infused armour, yet his sheer tenacity somehow kept him from loosing it all. But the Overlord also had great strength and that, combined with his armour, was too much for Maui to handle. The ones watching nearby thought the Overlord must have been some kind of all-powerful demon to be able to pull that off.

"What's with that armour?! Is that thing sea prism stone?" asked Maui.

"Close. It's a fusion between steel and sea prism stone. Even you can't handle it."

"Then how are you able to use devil fruit powers?"

"I'm not. I use magic. It's a lot harder to come by than devil fruits, but it's far more versatile and doesn't have the same weaknesses."

"Nice."

They broke apart and resumed fighting. Maui had unstoppable power, but against the Overlord's armour, he was weakened to the point that the Overlord clearly had the upper hand. But then Maui took off his jacket and pulled out his signature weapon. An oversized hook. Using that he was able to avoid touching that armour directly, and was thus able to stop hurting himself with every attack, and strike with far greater power. But the Overlord wasn't deterred and kept up the fight without giving any ground.

Maui overpowered the Overlord and sent him flying, the Overlord landed on his feet and then delivered an uppercut as Maui charged in, the Overlord hit Maui in the face with his axe, then followed up with a barrage of skull fireballs, and then a fire rocket, but Maui rolled with it and sent the Overlord crashing into a building. Their fight ranged all over, and the marines, minions and pirates got caught in the crossfire and were crushed instantly.

As they fought, one of the marines used his transponder snail to report the situation.

"Headquarters come in!"

"We're here, what's the situation?"

"The Overlord's here at Cayman Sound!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. He's fighting Captain Maui and it looks like it could go either way, but the rest of us can't even get close without getting crushed."

.

At marine headquarters...

"Captain Maui already has all the capabilities of at least a vice admiral, if not an admiral. And this guy says the Overlord's fighting him on practically equal footing."

"That's insane. Just how powerful is this Overlord? Our intel indicated that he was a strategist with new and advanced weapons. I've heard nothing that said he was on par with someone of Maui's calibre."

"Maybe that was part of his strategy. Make us think he relies primarily on weapons and tactics to compensate for his other shortcomings, leading us to seriously underestimate how much of a force to be reckoned with he truly is in a head-on battle."

"Or maybe Maui's just holding back so he can enjoy a good fight."

"In any case, the Overlord's now right where we want him. Off his island and where he can't defend it. Commence the main attack!"

They issued the commands to their fleet to begin the invasion of Overlord Island.

.

Back with the Overlord...

Half the island had been wrecked by the battle between Maui and the Overlord. All other forces on both sides had either fled or been wiped out, save for one marine and one pirate, who were both watching while staying out of it. Maui's body had been torn up and was bleeding out. The Overlord's indestructible armour was so heavily dented and banged up that it was beyond use or repair. Both men were injured, but still standing. To the viewers it looked like it could end in a stalemate.

Then suddenly a window appeared in the air near them. In it was Erza.

"Spider! The marines are starting their invasion of Overlord Island. We need you back here!"

"Alright, I'll wrap this up quick and get over there," said Spider.

Maui rushed in to land a finishing blow, but the Overlord raised his hand and stopped him cold. It took him a couple seconds to realize that he was floating in the air, immobilized by the Overlord's magic.

"You could've done this right from the start, couldn't you?" asked Maui.

"Where's the fun in that? Our fight was one for the ages, and you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"True, but this sure isn't how I wanted it to end!"

"Me neither. But with your friends attacking my island, I'm forced to cut this short."

Maui was then grabbed by the foot, spun around and thrown miles away. The other marines saw him flying and took off after him, knowing he would drown if he landed in the water.

.

.

The forces of the World Government descended on Overlord Island. 10 giant warships, and thousands of small boats. They knew the island shut down devil fruit powers and was immune to bombardments that could obliterate any normal island, so the only devil fruit users they sent in were the ones giving the orders and commanding the men, and the warships were just to provide covering fire and distractions for the soldiers. The men assigned to the mission planned things out thoroughly. But they could not have planned for things they didn't know about. Things like Erza's powers that let her know what they were planning, as they were planning it, or the waypoint gates that allowed instantaneous teleportation between islands.

The marine fleet surrounded the island from all sides, then they sent out a signal and all of them rushed in at once, moving as fast as they could, in order to make it harder for the giant death ray that protected the island to shoot them down. As soon as they were within range, the death ray charged up and fired. It fired on one until it took it out, then fired on a second. But then it changed targets. The giant death ray turned its attention to the giant fleet of small boats, and devastated their numbers with each hit. It obliterated everything in its path, and created waves big enough to crush the boats that narrowly escaped the beam. But they still pushed forward, racing to the island at top speed.

The giant death ray was mainly focused on the ones attacking from the least defended sides of the island. The rest were met with towers, mortars, cannons, riflemen, and the Overlord's mega shots, which were powerful enough to blow up a bunch of ships at once. The marines were dropping like flies and they hadn't even made it to shore yet. The warriors on the island were up higher and on stable ground, maximizing how effective they could be at a distance, but once they were within range they began firing back. The result was the defences crumbling, the warriors on the island falling, and the marines getting the openings they needed to make it ashore. But even then they were still being gunned down.

This was happening on all but one points on the island. On that one point the Overlord was standing there alone with his hammer in hand. As they rushed in, he swung his hammer and hit the air, causing it to shatter. What followed was an earthquake that created a giant tsunami that came crashing down on the invading fleet. But a split second before it hit, the tsunami turned into a giant wall of ice.

"So there you are, Admiral Aokiji Kuzan," said Overlord Spider, realizing the admiral with the ice powers was on the deck of the warship.

The Overlord swung his hammer again and created another earthquake. This one shattered the ice wall, causing it to come crashing down. The ice heavily damaged the warship and destroyed all the boats. The men who weren't directly killed by the ice froze and drowned, as the icy water was now far too cold to swim in.

.

With Erza and Yukari, who were watching...

"Making another earthquake to have the ice walls crashing down on his enemies seems like something Whitebeard should have tried doing during that war."

"We're not far enough into this story for that to happen yet. But yeah, that does seem better than just stopping once the water freezes."

.

The marines fought to overtake the island's defences as the defending warriors fought to drive them off and wipe them out. The warriors were better positioned, and had barriers and thick shields to protect them, and were all sufficiently well armed. But the marines had spent years in training, giving them greater skills and discipline, and they too had decent weapons and shields that shields that were capable of deflecting bullets. Their method of rushing in and attacking was overwhelming the defending warriors, (who were mostly made of minions that were at the command of certain men, run of the mill pirates, slaves who were forced into it, and drafted civilians,) couldn't handle them and fell one after another. And once some stronger marines made it to shore, they began plowing through them. Soon the defending warriors were driven into a fighting retreat.

The most devastatingly dangerous of the marines seemed to be a mountain of a man with a cannon for an arm. It was Ensign Jarek, the former marine captain who ran that island before the Overlord took over. Despite loosing an arm and his rank, he was more dangerous than ever, and he was determined to take back the island and get his revenge.

.

With the Overlord's forces now in retreat, it was time for the next phase of the plan. To lure the invading marines deeper onto the island where the heavy weapon on their boats couldn't help them. The warriors defending the island shores were there for two reasons. To reduce the number of marines as much as possible, and serve as cannon fodder for the marines to waste all their ammo on. And it was working well. The marines were now at a fraction of their numbers, and had a lot less ammo.

Rather than chasing them down the marines regrouped and waited for their men to be ready in force before pursuing. And so began the plan to lure them in. Mortars and cannons positioned further inland began bombarding the soldiers on the beach. To avoid certain death they had to either make a run for it, or charge inland to take them out.

They charged forward under heavy fire, dropping like flies. When they drove off the cannoneers and tried to take control of the cannons, they blew up, killing everyone there. And the same thing happened with the mortars.

Beyond the cannons, past the mortars, the strongest of the Overlord's forces were lying in wait. They used trees, bushes, rocks, and anything else they could find to conceal themselves. Some of them hid under fake rocks and in fake bushes. The survivors from the beach stayed in sight to make it look like the fighting retreat was still going on. And given how well that tactic seemed to be working, the marines had little reason to doubt it.

The second the marines noticed the guys hiding, the trap was sprung. It happened so fast that they didn't know what hit them. In the blink of an eye they went from chasing after fleeing opponents, to fighting for their lives again powerful foes they weren't ready for. The monster girls, a number of the more dangerous pirates in the Overlord's forces, a large number of minions, many of which were riding mounts, and some of the fishmen were attacking from all sides. Only the strongest members of the marines stood a chance.

The fishmen used fighting styles that fit their unique bodies, fishman karate, as well as large swords that weighed far more than they should have. Each one of them plowed through hoards of marines. And the pirates refused to be outdone and many of them performed just as well. In fact, they kept trying to one-up each other, which made it even harder for the marines. The monster girls on the other hand, were using their own strategies to fight, and all of them wanted to defeat and capture their foes while avoiding as many casualties as possible. Some of them were well equipped to end fights instantly using traps and ambushes, and some were such powerful fighters that they could attack head-on and win in the blink of an eye, without killing their opponents.

The Overlord was in there too, wearing new armour and commanding a huge hoard of minions. Overlord Spider cut down one marine after another, and used his magic on the ones that were smart enough to stay out of his reach. Browns riding wolves plowed through a group of men in a shield formation, and then tore them apart. Salamanders carrying Reds rolled circles around marines, launching power barrages of fireballs and setting them ablaze. Greens riding spiders positioned themselves higher up, then jumped down and attacked whenever marines got within range, killing them instantly. Oranges held strong in shield formations, taking beatings to protect their allies. Blues stood by at select points, ready to heal and revive their fallen allies. And Yellows came in riding L-karts and blasting their foes with bolts of lightning.

The L-karts were machines that looked like oversized go-karts, built for multiple children, with cannons on top. They each required a group of 7-10 Yellows to power and operate them, and the cannon on top fired an amplified version of their lightning attack. They were noisy, looked and sounded like something circus clowns would use, and there was no shortage of people who thought a bang flag might come out of the cannon. But that was done deliberately to make people lower their guard, as well as make it more fun for the Yellows. Those machines were deceptively deadly.

Suddenly one of the L-karts was blown up. Followed shortly by members of the Overlord's forces getting blown up. Larger marines carrying bazookas and similar weaponry had made it to the battle. And among them was Jarek.

"Overlord! Do you remember me?! Jarek yelled out angrily.

"Nope," the Overlord called back casually.

Despite the battle, that still got a few stifled laughs.

"I'm the guy you stole this island from! And I'm here to take it back. I'll also be taking your head as payment for that arm you stole!"

"Give me a few minutes, it might come back to me!"

Jarek became blinded by rage as his quest for revenge and redemption was reduced to a comedy act in just a couple comebacks. And from everybody's reactions, it was funnier than any joke he made in years. He charged in and attacked. Sword clashed against axe as he struck with vengeful wrath. But the Overlord was able to handle it with ease. Then Jarek was suddenly sent crashing into a tree. Then groups of marines began rushing in to attack the Overlord all at once. As he began to crush them, his allies rushed to his aid and attacked.

"I'll handle the ones coming after me myself! Everybody else go after everybody else!" Overlord Spider called out.

They obeyed his orders and avoided a potentially disastrous mistake that would have resulted in them being outflanked and boxed in by the marines. Something that only the cleverest ones figured out quickly, many wouldn't realize until later, and others wouldn't notice at all. And that went for both sides.

.

High above the battlefield, a lone parrot was flying. She circled the island and saw everything, then she flew off towards the Overlord's tower. After spending several minutes circling the tower, looking inside, she flew through a window and into the Overlord's office. Before she landed, she transformed into a girl who had bright green hair that matched her parrot form. Her name was Jade. She was a young marine who had the parrot model of the Bird-Bird fruit, and was assigned to Jarek. But she lacked the physical capabilities and combat skills needed to be a warrior, so she instead relied on her mind, her expert sniping skills, and her powers of flight to get jobs done.

She wasn't crazy enough to try facing an opponent such as the Overlord, or one of his allies on her own, so she was instead contributing through other means. Namely going through his stuff and collecting as much vital information as possible.

The Overlord had virtually everything on file. His designs, details on all his allies, his plans for agriculture, urban development, trade, even his end goal and what he was planning to do. Once she got the file cabinet opened, she grabbed everything and began stuffing it into a bag. Lucky for the Overlord, he kept his designs in a secret safe at the factory where the things were built, so Jade wasn't gonna make off with the secrets to his technology. Unfortunately some of the other stuff, like the details on all his allies, was vital, and could spell disaster if the marines got their hands on them.

Not wanting to stay there even a second longer than she had to, she only checked the titles before shoving them into her bag, and didn't even glance inside. Once she had everything, she jumped out the window, changed into her second form, and flew off. Her second form made her look like a harpy, a cute harpy, and it was good enough to fly out of there while carrying the bag, stay high enough to be hard to spot, and quickly return to one of the ships with ease. She would have gone back to help out or grab something else, but she knew setting foot on that island was foolhardy for devil fruit users like herself, and venturing into that tower a second time wasn't worth the risk when she knew that her superiors would be more than happy with what she already collected. So she just stayed on the ship and hoped for the best.

.

Fires raged all over the island and the ground became soaked with blood as the intensity of the battle refused to die down. By this point most of the surviving marines were retreating to the shores, hoping to safely regroup, get to the cannons mounted on their boats, or at least get out of there alive. But while many of them were running away, a few late comers were still charging in. One of which was an old vice admiral, Monkey D. Garp.

Garp lead a squad of men in to attack, and when he spotted his foes, he reached in to his supply of cannonballs, and began throwing them with all the force of a cannon. He didn't have sniper-like accuracy, but the cannonballs hit with enough force to blow up anyone nearby. Individuals and small groups were sent flying, but when he sent a few to the Overlord, he caught them and threw them back with the same amount of force. Maybe even more. The incoming marines were blown up, but Garp wasn't the type to give up or change tactics when things weren't working. So he kept on chucking more and more cannonballs. The majority of them weren't aimed at the Overlord, so he wasn't able to send them all back, but when he did, he hit his marks and blew marines up. It wasn't until after his supply of cannonballs was blown up that he decided to change tactics. And even then it was only because his cannonballs were destroyed. So Garp just charged in.

Vice Admiral Garp and Overlord Spider clashed. Grap's raw power and powers of haki were insanely high, but the same went for the Overlord, and he was younger and was armed. When they met it was Garp who was knocked back, but he wasn't deterred. He grabbed a large sword from a fallen warrior, infused it with haki and attacked again. Only to get cut open by a quick slash from Spider's axe.

.

As Garp fought an uphill battle against the Overlord, another old marine, Captain Chuck Summers, was making his way to the tower. Like Jade, he had the powers of the bird-bird fruit, but his was the hawk model and he wasn't going there to steal information. He was carrying a large bomb that he was delivering to the tower. He was in his second form, making him look like a flying bird monster and giving him the strength he needed to fly while carrying the heavy bomb, but making him a lot easier to spot and hit than Jade. Lucky for him, in that day and age, no-one was accustomed to threats coming from the air, so it was unlikely that anyone would glance up high enough to see him.

As he neared the top of the tower, he suddenly came under fire. Someone near the top of the tower spotted him and was trying to shoot him down. This was a serious problem, as he wasn't bulletproof, and a single bullet would be enough to set off the bomb and blow him up instead of the tower. He took evasive maneuvers to dodge them and circled the tower while climbing higher. His target was the giant demonic eye floating above the tower that had a giant red pillar of light flowing into it. Overlord Island's primary weapon, able to wipe out entire fleets. With it gone, the island would be left almost defenceless.

He made it to the top and landed by the giant eye. Seeing it up close was something new. From a distance it looked like a giant eye coloured red, gold and black, and he wasn't sure if it was solid, or some kind of illusion, but up close he could see it was comprised of countless tiny coloured orbs that were floating tightly together, yet moving around like they were alive. It was a magnificent, beautiful sight, and he'd never seen anything like it. It was a shame he had to blow it up.

He set the bomb and flew away. Moments later it detonated, blowing up the eye, and the entire top of the tower. The explosion was massive, covered half the sky, and drew the attention of the entire island. It also sent pieces of shrapnel flying, a couple of which hit Captain Chuck Summers, causing him to plummet to the ground.

.

Despite the destruction of the island's main weapon, the Overlord's forces were still winning. The marines were dying or retreating, and given that the giant eye laser was destroyed, a strategic retreat made sense as they could return with large ships without having to worry about them getting wiped out. So the retreat orders were issued and they made a run for it, taking as many wounded as they could.

But that's where the next part of the Overlord's plan kicked in. The seas around the island were full of fishmen and sea-going monstergirls that were lying in wait. Now that the marines were heading back to the sea, it was time to strike.

They burst out of the water and onto the boats, to cut down the surprised men before they could react. The only spot they didn't attack was where Admiral Aokiji was. If they had attacked, he would have froze the ocean and them along with it, but thanks to the Overlord, they now knew exactly where he was, making it easy to avoid him.

And as the fishmen were attacking, a fleet of several hundred ships of varying models came sailing in to attack. Terri, the female captain of the Copperhead pirates, stole every last sea-going vessel she could find, she also armed and sailed them herself. Thanks her clone-clone devil fruit powers, she could multiply herself endlessly and was thus able to effectively man them all, use the cannons, and do everything else on her own. She was able to overwhelm and wipe out everyone who stood before her. (Her crewmates weren't weak, cowardly, or afraid to help, but she always refused to let them. If her clones were killed, it wouldn't affect her much and she could just make more. But the same could not be said for her crewmates, and despite their arguments she still refused to let them put their lives at risk.)

As the marines struggled to fend off the attack from the sea, they came under fire from the Overlord's forces on the shore. New sets of cannons were revealed from their hiding spots, and the marines were boxed in. With enemies attacking from all sides, the battle became a slaughter. The surviving larger ships tried coming to their rescue, but then the Ghost ship appeared and they were ripped apart by an unseen force.

.

Erza took notice of what was stolen and used her powers to contact the fishmen and gave them orders to either get it back or destroy it. Letting the marines read those documents would easily spell disaster, regardless of how the war went. So she ordered them to make that their top priority.

They focused their assaults on the ship that held Jade and the documents she stole. As the fishmen swarmed the deck, she changed to her harpy form, grabbed the documents and tried to fly away. But then a young mermaid girl with a knife jumped out of the water, high enough to get in Jade's face. As Jade stopped in midair, the mermaid cut the strap on the bag and grabbed it as she fell back into the ocean.

The mermaid resurfaced with the bag in hand, swimming quickly through the water. But then Jade swooped down and snatched it away with her talons. From there it became a contest between the two of them. They were moving at high speeds, trying to grab the bag from the other and get it to a safe place. The bag switched hands repeatedly, and neither one could get an edge on the other. Jade had trouble gaining altitude fast enough to escape the mermaid, and the mermaid failed to realize that diving underwater to escape Jade was an option. So they went around in circles, with neither one being able to get any real edge, while moving too fast for anyone else get involved.

At one point when Jade was grabbing the bag, she accidentally ripped off the mermaid's top off, exposing her perky breasts. The mermaid tried to retaliate by cutting off her clothes, but she blocked using the bag. The result was the bag's contents spilling out. They each snatched up everything they could, and sped off in two different directions, each hoping they got all the important stuff, and only lost the stuff that didn't matter.

.

Admiral Aokiji's ship was destroyed by the collapsing ice and he was almost killed by it. He was now on foot making his way to the sea battle, freezing the ocean along the way. But it was a ways away and he couldn't move like lightning. Luckily a boat was headed his way. But so was a giant ball of fire, streaking through the sky. It landed right in front of him, cracking the thick ice. The flames went out and an armoured man stepped forth.

"Overlord Spider, I presume?" said Aokiji as he readied for a fight.

"Indeed. Admiral Aokiji Kuzan, I'm here to discuss your surrender."

"What makes you think I'd ever surrender to some terrorist pirates?"

"Because it's the only way to save your men before they all get slaughtered."

He sighed as he considered it. Then froze Spider in a chunk of ice. For a moment he thought he'd won and the Overlord was a fool for challenging him like that. But then the ice shattered, revealing that he was unharmed and unfazed. Then Spider grabbed the Admiral by the neck and began choking him. The marines on the nearby boat wanted to rush to the admiral's aid, but they knew they couldn't possibly survive against a man who could stand up to an admiral, and trying would only make things worse. The best they could do for him was to wait, give him a ride afterwards, and if need be, save him from drowning.

"Sea prism stone?" Aokiji gasped out as he felt his strength leave.

"This island's the sea prism stone capital of the world. Did you really think I wouldn't have any?"

Aokiji realized that after the avalanche he was no longer in top form. And against a man covered in sea prism stone armour, he was at a serious disadvantage. If he fought without knowing what he was capable of and how to deal with him, then it could end badly, both for him and his forces. He wanted to fight anyway and put an end to the Overlord, but the risk was too great, and even if he managed to kill the Overlord, it wouldn't change the fact that they already lost this war.

"What are your terms Overlord?"

"I think you'll agree my terms are more than reasonable. Surrender, take what's left of your men, get them all onto one ship, leave everything else behind, leave my territory, and never come back. Do that and we'll cease the slaughter."

The admiral didn't like it, but he didn't have much choice if he was to save his men.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"I'm not some small time pirate, nor am I with the marines or World Government. I can't just give my word with the intend of going back on it without suffering some consequences later on. I'm building an empire, and for it to thrive I need to be a man of my word and uphold the deals made."

That made sense to the Admiral, the Overlord was indeed too big to go back on his word without suffering consequences, and he wasn't big enough to just ignore the consequences and get away with it anyway.

"Alright, you got a deal. But only if we can take the fallen soldiers as well."

"That'll take too long. I'll send the dead, the injured and the prisoners to the nearest naval base, and I'll make sure the ones who haven't died will remain alive until they get there. What you do with them after that is your own business."

"Deal."

They shook on it and sea prism stone handcuffs were attached to the admiral's wrists. They got in the boat, the Admiral issued orders to surrender and retreat, and the Overlord ordered a ceasefire. The war ended with both sides holding up their ends of the deal, save for a small number of pissed off individuals who refused to follow the orders.

.

.

Author's Note: That's about it for the war, I hope you liked it.


End file.
